


Tainted Love

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: After the Rape, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BillDip, Bipolar Bill, Broken Bill Cipher, Character arch for Bill, Consensual Sex, Crying Bill, Crying Dipper, Dipper learns Magic, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Graphic Rape, Guilty Bill, Human bill, I really did, I tried to keep in character, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Maybe OOC Dipper, Minor Character Death, Misunderstood Bill, My First Smut, Nightmare Realm, Post-Weirdmageddon, Powerful Bill, Questining Bill, Reincarnation, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sharing, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, graphic smut, older dipper, ooc bill, sad Bill, soul marks, tramatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: To save his friends and family, Dipper made a deal with Bill Cipher. He could have him if he left his friends, family, and the rest of his dimension alone. Bill agrees, but not for the reason you might think. Bill's noticed something amiss with the teen, and takes a gamble to find out what it is, and he ends up getting lucky.Dipper holds something dear to the Cipher and he wants it, but during the process of trying to receive it he begins to feel something that he hadn't felt in centuries. Guilt? Regret? Second thoughts? Or maybe love?Trigger Warning!Also I do not condone of any actions in my story, this is all but a dark and kinda messed up story, so do not think that any negative actions in this are okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello my readers, and welcome to my first Gravity Falls fanfiction. Now this here is going to be one of my longer stories and I hope you guys enjoy what I bring. Now onto Chapter one.

Damn It! Damn it! They were so close to defeating Bill, and they blew it! Blew it!

Now he and his sister were running through the maze of the pyramid like castle, trying to avoid the monstrous form of Bill Cipher. However, it was no use. They were cornered and captured by the dream demon, only to be brought back into the room that held their great uncles. They struggled in the demon's grip as he threatened the older set of Pines twins, and began his game.

Hundreds of thoughts filled Dipper's mind; his fears, his regrets, his family, everything! They were all going to die if something wasn't done. Something, Anything!

Then, without any hesitation. "I want to make a deal!"

Everything froze at that moment, the humans were silent as they looked at the male teen, while the demon froze, his single eye on the seventeen year old boy. Dipper took shaky breaths as he stared back into the demon's eye, fear marring his features but determination filled his eyes. If the demon had a mouth he would have had an eerie smirk. An insane laugh escaped the triangle demon, as if it was some huge joke.

"Now what kind of deal could you possibly make that would benefit me in any way?"

Dipper kept a steady stare into the demon's eye, "In exchange for leaving my family in peace, and never returning to Gravity Falls to hurt anyone, y-you can have me. You can do whatever you want, torture me, break me, make me go insane, anything! Just...let them out of this."

Chestnut brown eyes still kept steady with the demon's one silted eye, tears could barley be seen as they tried to build up. Bill's eye widen, but only for a fraction of a second so it wasn't noticeable, he felt it again.

All throughout the many summers that the Pines twins have been in Gravity Falls, anytime he'd be with or around the male teen he felt a pull in his chest. Something that hadn't happened in centuries. He always tried to push it away, thinking it was nothing but being in the mortal realm for too long, but this time it was different. Felt stronger then before, and it hurt if the dream demon was being honest. Although he didn't let it show, especially in front of the mortals that quivered before him.

He continued to stare at the other, the familiarity continued to grow. But why? Why has this been happening since he first met the teen?!

_'Bill...'_

Then there is was again, that voice. At first he didn't recognized it, but now... It couldn't be...

_'Bill. I'm here.'_

That voice, it's familiarity, and tugging at his chest, why? And why around him?! He wasn't the one saying it, but it was coming from him so why? And why does it know him?! Wait...Stardust?

He wanted to- no _needed_ to know more about this. But in doing so he has to postpone his plans for world domination on a later date. Unless...

"Not a bad deal Pine Tree, but I think I should get a bit more, after all I'll be sacrificing everything I've worked hard for just for this deal. "

Dipper's eyes widen at the dream demon's words, what could he do?!

"Dipper don't do it! We can still beat him, we ca-!" Mable was cut off when a tiny mute symbol appeared next to her, silencing her.

"Yeesh, can't you let your brother fight his own battles, kinda pathetic if you ask me."

Mable struggled in Bill's grip, her mouth flapping with no words coming out, Dipper glanced at his sister, remaining tense in the demon's grip, but redirected his attention onto Bill, "Whatever it is, I'm begging!"

Well now a begging Pine Tree, he's desperate. Oh here's an idea. "Okay Pine Tree I'll accept, but with my added terms."

"W-what terms."

"Well it's more of a deadline, If you don't give me what I need by or before the end of it, I'll kill you and let your body rot in the Nightmare Realm, but in keeping of the deal, I'll leave your family alone. So Pine Tree, we got a deal."

Dipper's eyes were wide as the dream demon held out his hand, now shrouded in blue flames, dropping his sister next to the cage that held the elder Pines twins, she looked like she was yelling, tears were pricking in the corner of her eyes. "Dipper, no!"

He looked down at his family, but quickly back up to Bill, "And you'll unmute Mable?"

"Yeah yeah, hurry up kid, do we got a deal or not?"

Sweat cascaded down the teen's face as he took a nervous swallow. "I-It's a deal."

He took a shaky hold of the black hand engulfed in flames, the blue fire engulfed the teen's hand and began to crawl its way up his arm. Dipper gave a shocked yelp as the flames seemed to make whatever they touch vanish. Panicking, the brunet twin looked over at his family, faces of distraught and agony marring their features. "Dipper!"

Said teen sporadically looked around for something, he didn't know what just...something! Tears pricked in his eyes, only to close them as he said his final words to his family, "I'm sorry."

And with that the blue flames fully engulfed the teen, leaving Bill with an empty hand. His single eye looked over at what remained of the Pines family. "Well this was a lot of fun I have to say, wish I could have more, but I have a bargain to uphold."

"Y-you monster! You killed him! You killed my brother!" Mable's voice rang, having been returned when the hands shook.

"Kill? Oh no shooting star, that may not come till later, or not at all. Depending on what I can get out of him."

"You're going to try and get him to give you the formula!"

Bill's single eye looked at the 2 graying men as he noticed that the voices didn't match up. "Well this is interesting. So you two were going to trick me than, oh this is priceless, and you were going to make a deal to trap me huh." Bill broke into an insane cackle, "And I would've fell for it too," His laughter continued till he had enough. "You know I'd kill you if I could, but I'm gonna keep my end of the bargain. Oh, but if I do find Pine Tree to be of no good, I'm just gonna make it even worse then I initially planed, and that's gonna be on you."

"Like you ever keep your end of the deal Cipher!"

"Oh, but this is different, I think Pine Tree holds something I've been looking for, besides, I can always try Weirdmeggedion after you die naturally anyway. I'll see you next time Pines family. "

He floated back a bit before shrinking back to his smaller size, "But I'm still gonna keep my eye on you, so don't be trying anything, got it?"

Before they could say or do anything, Bill imploded into a bright light, blinding everyone till it dimed. Everything was gone. The castle, the bubbles, the monstrous creatures, everything!

And all that remained was the town of Gravity Falls, it's residence, and a now broken family. Mable kneeled on the ground, hitting it with balled fists over and over screaming for her brother, Stanly and Stanford tried to comfort her while they tried to push away their own tears. Bill was gone, and people were safe, but at a terrible price.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's chapter two! Hope I didn't keep you all waiting for too long. I'd like to thank all those who read, comment, or gave me kudos just for the last chapter, and I really appreciate it. So without a further ado let's get started!

A yelp could be heard through the thick wooden door along with a slight groan.

Blurry chestnut colored eyes opened to see a rather lack luster room. Sitting up from his position on the hard wood like floor, he surveyed the room which consisted of a queen sized bed with dark blue sheets and blankets, a wooden writing desk with a table lamp, a wooden wardrobe with a floral pattern, a red current which held back sunlight from the room, and two plain looking doors.

Biting his lip as he stood, pain shot up his hip from his landing as he stumbled for balance, using the nearest wall for support. Taking a deep breath, the brunet walked tentatively to the nearest door and grabbed the golden yellow metal and turned the knob, opening the door he found what was so obviously the bathroom; with its porcelain white toilet, sink, and tub.

A blue rug placed in the center of the white tiled floor, and a small cabinet could be spotted next to the porcelain toilet, one could guess it held necessities like soap, shampoo, and towels, and over the sink was a simple mirror. So a rather ordinary bathroom. Closing the door, Dipper walked over to the next door that was across the curtained window. Wrapping his hand around the knob, he went to turn it, only to find it locked. So he's trapped.

A sigh escaped the teen, he turned and leaned against the locked door. Thoughts trying to process all that had just happened. He made a deal with an all powerful dream demon, okay, but he also offered for the demon to do whatever he wanted to him. A shutter made its way down the teens back at the thought of what the demon could possibly do to him, but he was doing this to protect his family, it was for them. As long as he was keeping them and the rest of the world safe, he would live. Calming his breaths, chestnut colored eyes gazed upon the red current. Well if this is where he'll be staying, might as well as to see what it looks like.

Opening the curtain, his eyes widen as his breath caught in his throat at what laid before him behind the glass, there seemed to be a decent sized community not too far from the building he was in, he could see, what seemed to be, demons going about their day. There wasn't a lot, but maybe just a tad more than the population of Gravity Falls. Different shapes, forms, and sizes were scattered about, and from the angle he was seeing at he had to be three stories up at least. However that wasn't what made him freeze, it was more of the fact that everything, other then the demons, were in shades of monochrome. The ground, buildings, even the sky had no true color. Just like when one meets with Bill in the Mindscape.

"So this is the Nightmare Realm..."

As his eyes continued to gaze outside he came to find that there was color, looking straight down he could see vibrant greens on the ground, and red and yellows on the sides of the walls he could see.

"What the heck?"

He was so caught up in the moment that he didn't hear the sounds of an unlocking and opening door, along with the sounds of footfalls, each set falling closer to the teen.

"Enjoying the view Pine Tree?"

Dipper jumped as he spun on his heels to see the one behind him. A man with a slight tan stood before him, he wore a grey button up shirt with a yellow button up vest with a brick design at the bottom, and a black bowtie. He had black dress pants and dress shoes, shined without a scruff. The tan man had short messily brushed golden blond hair with a thin black top hat on top, and his eyes, well more like eye, was a bright yellow, like a golden sun, while the other remained hidden behind a black eye patch.

The brunet stood stunned at man before him, his breath hitched as their eyes met. "B-Bill?"

A chuckle escaped the blond man as he stepped closer to the teen, "Who else would you be expecting kid?" He asked, his voice no longer holding the echo he was so used too.

Dipper gave a dry swallow as he remained frozen, "H-how are you-?"

He was cut off by the tanned man giving a short insane cackle, "Geesh kid, and I thought you were the smart one, I'm a demon I can do whatever I want when I want, especially in my realm!"

Dipper's tense body relaxed, but only a fraction as he stared at the human body of Bill Cipher. "You know you can relax right? Not like I'm gonna kill you or anything."

Hesitantly, Dipper fully relaxed himself, he had a deal at the moment after all, but still kept his guard up at the blonde's presents. Swallowing, the brunet asked the blond an important question, one that some would consider life or death. "So what are you going to do with me?"

A smile spread across the demon's face as he took a step forward and  grabed Dipper's face and held his chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, giving a slight hum. "Well first I have to see if you're actually of any use to me kid, if you are, then you'll know and live, but if you're not..." A dark chuckle escaped the blond as he stepped away from the teen, "You know what'll happen."

Chestnut brown eyes stared into one golden eye, his body trembled slightly but he tried to remain strong. "W-what about the formula? With some time I could-"

"Oh Pine Tree, that isn't the reason I agreed to our little deal."

Dipper stiffened, "Than what?"

Bill stepped even closer to the teen, practically chest to chest, a smile on his face, "I believe you hold something very dear to me, but I'm not for sure if it is there, or if I can get it; so for the time being you're going to stay in this room, the door will be locked so you won't try and escape our deal."

Bill than spun on his heals and began to make his way to the opened door, "This room will provide everything that you meat sacks need to survive. And I will return when I find if you are of any use to me."

The tanned man was in the doorway with the plain door being three-fourths of a way closed, he turned his head towards the still teen, a smile on his face, "And one more thing Pine Tree, welcome to the Nightmare Realm."

And with that the door shut and the sound of the lock clicking echoed in the room, leaving Dipper alone in the room. The brunet collapsed backwards, back connecting to the wall, as he slid down to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, breathing erratically the brunet placed his head on this knees as he tried to calm himself. Reminding himself why he was doing this, flashes of his friends and family went through his mind. 

He had to be strong, for them.

Shakily, the brunet forced himself to stand, taking unsteady steps towards the writing desk, only to collapsed in the chair. Taking a deep breath, the brunet opened a drawer in hopes to find something to take his already racing mind off of his situation, and found a light blue book with a black pen on top. Reaching down he picked up the book and writing utensil and sat them on top of the wooden desk.

Opening the book to blank pages he gave a tiny, but shaky smile. Pen met paper and a calming familiarity washed over the seventeen year old as he began to write of all that's happened so far.

_Day 1_

_My first day in the Nightmare Realm, I done have so many questions in the little time I've been here. There's no color outside, and yet the building I'm in is so vibrant. I wonder if there's a connection? I guess I could look into it...if Bill doesn't kill me first..._

_And Bill has a human form, but he's still as terrifying, if not more so. But I wonder what he's wants from me, if it's not for his escape_ _out of Gravity Falls to spread his weirdness_ _, than what? Bait? Torture? I don't know, he said I may have something of his, but for all I know Bill could just be stringing me along, and is trying to screw with me. He's letting me live right now, so it could be a trap... but, Bill could use me for...something! I don't know how long it will take Bill to decide, but I guess I'll have to be patient._

Dipper sighed as he used his free hand to hold his head up as he continued.

_Mable I miss you, and Grunkle Stan and Ford, Wendy, Soos. Even mom and dad, I hope you all can forgive me for what I did, and you can move on without me. I love you guys._

_~Dipper_

The brunet stood up from the chair with the book in hand, then made his way over to the queen sized bed falling onto the surprisingly soft blue blankets. Sighing, the teen snuggled into the blankets and lazily pulled the blanket over his tired form, sleep taking over his tired body as he hugged the journal into his chest.

***

Bill walked into his massive library, just leaving the meeting with the Henchmaniacs, all of whom were upset of their sudden abrupt departure from the dimension that they were so close to conquering. Bill gave a half assed excuse and left for his current destination.

Glancing around the room of books, the human looking demon floated upwards and searched around the library for what he thought had what he needed. After an hour of searching he placed his last stack of books on the floor. Sighing, the blonde continued to float in the middle in the mounds of books, using his powers he got three books to start floating around him as they flipped through pages and pages of information. Bill's golden eyes scanning through each and every word both quickly and efficiently.

***

**48 Hours Later**

Bill chucked the last book from his pile at a nearby shelf, his hair and eye having been changed into a dramatic red, even his skin tone seemed to almost match, as he gave a frustrated scream.

He's searched all the books he thought would be useful, but he found nothing! All of that work, for nothing but a damn whim! "I'm gonna kill that brat!"

The clearly upset demon began his march over to the door, punching a shelf in anger, only for a book to fall and slam right in front of him. Barely startled by the falling book, Bill looked down at the now opened book only for his visible eye to widen as he reached down to pick it up. The open page was a picture of two different colored silhouetted figures connected past the shoulder making a new color between them.

Bill eye scanned the page over and over, a smile spread across his face, as the red from his hair and eye faded back to their golden yellow. "This is it, this is it!"

Bill's smile grew more and more, "It's true! It's true!"

The ecstatic demon began to fly around the room clutching the book to his chest. He floated close to ceiling as he held the book close with a hint of a smile on his face, "Guess you'll get to live Pine Tree, at the moment anyway."

A chuckle left the blonde man as he clung onto the book, "I'm going to get you back my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it to the end? Great! What did you guys think? I'm trying really hard to have the character, well, in character and hope I'm getting them close.   
> Thanks for reading, and tell me how I could approve.  
> The next chapter will be out according to schedule, so see ya then!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, it's Friday once again! So that means a new chapter for you wonderful readers. It's longer this time and there is some violence, so hope you guys enjoy!

***

The day after Bill's discovery Dipper woke to find a surprise for him.

Sunlight glistened on the room's floor as the early morning sun rose, lighting up the dim room. A light groan and the sound of ruffling sheets could be heard from the lump on the bed. The mound moved, raising up from it's place was the imprisoned brunet, blankets falling into his lap. His eyes remained closed as he stretched his arms out, a tired yawn escaping him. Tiredly, chestnut eyes opened, only for his brows to scrunch up in confusion; blinking and rubbing his eyes, he found that the scenery before him remained the same.

The room was larger then the one he fell asleep in, with dressers, shelves filled with knickknack, and paintings lining the walls, along with a white writing desk and 4 doors. Looking around the room he saw a bay window with black curtains pulled back, showing the grey landscape. Standing, the teen saw that the bed was now a king size with black sheets and yellow blankets, his new journal on the nightstand next to the bed, and a small stack of clothes next to it.

"What the heck?"

He was about to continue but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Jerking his head towards the sound he found a lady in pink standing in the doorway, literally her skin was a heavy pink as she wore a hot pink revealing outfit; a lowcut tank top with ripped short shorts. White thigh high stalking's with hot pink heals. Her dark pink hair cut in a bob, her right eye covered by her bangs. Her once massive horns that stuck out of her head seemed to have shrunk down, now looking as if they're apart of a headpiece accessory. Her magenta eye looked at the teen before her, her eye heavily outlined in black, her lips a hot pink with a scowl. "Get yourself cleaned up, Master Bill wants you in the dinning hall . He's laid out your clothes and he expects you to wear them, no changes, so you better ditch the hat as well."

She turned and closed the door, leaving a confused Dipper in the bedroom. Taking a deep breath he decided to do as he was told, after all he was wanting to stay alive, and not doing as he's told could easily lead to his death, maybe even his families' as well. Removing his beloved hat, the teen sat it next to his journal and picked up the stack that was set before him. Walking to one of the doors, he randomly opened one and found the bathroom, a luxuries one at that. Gulping, the brunet closed the door and found the mirror, he looked at his reflection and saw that he was a disaster. His hair was an oily mess, his clothes was caked in filth and grime. His light blue jacket had obvious wear and tear, his jeans were ripped in many places and his shoes were barley holding together. His skin had gone a bit pale, and he had dark bags under his eyes, despite getting some actual sleep.

Sighing, the brunet began to strip out of his clothes revealing his slim figure. After riding himself of his filthy clothes he went over to the large shower and began to clean himself, not knowing he was being watched.

***

**In Gravity Falls**

The residence of Gravity Falls have done began to build back their destroyed town, most residence working together to build shelters and help the injured heal. All seemed fine in the town, all except the for the busted up shack in the woods, with block letters attached to the steep roof and a rotting wooden porch. In the building stood a small crowd of people. A set of elderly twins, a young adult red head, a big man with a question mark t-shirt, a blond teen, a raven with a black jacket, an old man with a long white beard, a white haired teenage boy, and a brunet girl with two girls around her trying to comfort her and a pink pig following. All with worried and distraught faces, it's been two days since Bill Cipher put off Weirdmegeddian in favor of taking Dipper with him instead.

No one knew why Bill would make such a decision, but a few of the people were gathered around a table, papers scattered a bout, making a plan to get the young male twin back. The long haired brunet paced, determination in her voice as she spoke, "We are going to get my brother back, we just can't let that weird triangle guy have my brother, we just need a plan!"

"Mable, I love your enthusiasm, but we've been at it for days, I don't think we can get him back."

"NO! We have to get him back! He's my brother, I just can't go on without him!"

Ford sighed as he looked at the teen with a sad look. "Mable, Bill said it himself, he'll kill him if we try."

"But-!"

"Your uncle's right ya' know."

The room erupted in gasps as their world turned black and white. "Bill!"

"Awe, did ya miss me?" Bill appeared before them in his infamous triangle form.

"Like we'd miss a demon like you! What are you doing here Cipher!" Ford demanded as he stepped forward.

"Woah there Sixer, I just have a little errand to deal with."

"And what the hell would that be?!" Stan said, gritting his teeth.

"You've done taken my brother, what else could you want?!"

A chuckle escaped the yellow triangle, "Nothing much, I just wanted to go the extra mile to make sure you can't get in the way again."

"You're going to kill us?!" The one in black exclaimed.

Another laugh left the dream demon, "It's still funny how dumb you all are, I still have to uphold my deal for Pine Tree, after all he's of use to me."

Ford gritted his teeth, wishing he had one of his guns on his person. "What are you going to do to my nephew?!"

If bill's triangle form had a mouth he'd be smirking, "Wouldn't you like to know, besides I'm not here for idle chitchat. I'm here to tell you that I won't be returning to Gravity Falls anytime soon, and you have Pine Tree to thank for that, not that you'll remember."

"What the hell does that mean Cipher?!" The white haired teen spat.

"Doesn't matter. Say goodbye to Pine Tree for good."

""What-!?

They were cut off as Bill snapped his fingers and a bright light over took everything. Only for it to dim, leaving the room unchanged. The residence in the room all blinked and rubbed their eyes, confusion washing over them. "Uh, what were we talking again?" The old man in the fez asked.

"Oh, I believe it was about the party, Mable is leaving tomorrow after all," Gideon suggested.

"That's right, she's going to be an official adult tomorrow. It's gotta be huge!" Wendy exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around the brunette.

The group then all began discussing their planes for the teen's birthday. All seemingly to forget of the flash of light, and a certain topic from before.

Outside of the building, Bill chuckled as he heard the conversation shift to a completely light hearted and excitable topic. Now they really won't get in the way. An evil laugh left the demon as he left for the Nightmare realm.

Leaving an echo, Mable turned towards the window, seeming to hear the distancing laugh, an image of a brunet teen that looked like herself flashed through her mind along with a yellow triangle. "Mable, something wrong?"

Mable snapped back into reality as she looked at her two best friends, the images leaving her head. "Nah, just so hyped for tomorrows party!" Her face split into a grin as the image of the boy left her mind, forever.

***

**Back in the Nightmare Realm.**

Dipper sat uncomfortably at one of the dining room table's end, squirming in the extravagant chair as eyes watched him from every corner of the room.

Chestnut eyes looked over the long dining room table, covered with clean dishes and glasses, but no food, Dipper's eyes glanced around the extravagant dinning room, looking in the corners he saw what he assumed to be the Henchmaniacs in human form. They stood close to one another as they whispered back and forth, their eyes darting over to him from time to time. His eyes went back to looking at the table, keeping his head down. If he was being honest he preferred having all his meals appearing before him on the desk in the smaller room he was in. No one watched, no one whispered, no one judged.

All of this just made the brunet want to curl up and hide away from the demons' eyes. It didn't help the fact that he was dressed in something fancy, way out of his comfort zone. He was dressed in a white short sleeved button up shirt with a black button up vest on top. He had black dress pants that had dark blue consolation patterns along the legs, his grey dress shoes, more like flats, hid under the pant's long legs. His brown curled locks now shined in the room's lighting, his bangs barley covering even half of his Ursa Major birthmark.

"Why hasn't Bill killed the runt, it's because of him we can't party in that dimension anymore."

Dipper's eyes darted towards the voice, it was the one he assumed was Keyhole, with his teal colored skin and locks and keys covering his outfit of jeans and a tank top.

"Be patient, I bet this is the little bastard's last meal before he goes," The one in red reassured.

Dipper's hands clenched his pant legs, arms trembling at the demons' words. So Bill has come to his decision on whether or not he lives or dies, he knew this was going to happen eventually, but that didn't stop the dread building in his gut. He bit his lip as he held his head down, wanting to block out the demon's words. Only for the sound of a door being flung open and shoes making contact with the marble floor echo in the room, Dipper's back stiffened at the sound."Bill you're back. How was your-"

"I would like to eat with Pine Tree alone." He said so sharp and quick that it took the other demons by surprise.

"O-of course Bill."

One by one the Henchmaniacs left the room, leaving only the dream demon and human alone in the large room. Dipper's chair was facing away from the door that Bill entered through, his form trembling as he heard Bill's foot falls come closer till they stopped behind him. Dipper tried to steady his breathing, thoughts making his head swim. Was this it, was Bill going to kill him here and now?

"Pine Tree," Dipper's back straightened and stiffened at the demon's whisper. His breath hitched as he felt slender arms wrap themselves around his shoulders, his eyes widen as he felt a chin lay on his shoulder and warm breath caressing his neck, "You have purpose for me, you get to live."

A smile made it's way on the tanned man's face as he released his hold on the teen and walked over to the other side of the table. Dipper sat frozen in place as his eyes watched the man in yellow, in the same attire as the last time he saw him. The dream demon sat at the other end, in a chair identical to Dipper's own, chestnut eyes meeting gold.

A smirk played on Bill's face as he watched the brunet across the table, making him squirm under his gaze. "Aren't you hungry Pine Tree? We've got a wide selection of you meatsacks' favorite foods." Snapping his fingers, the empty plates filled with different food choices, some not even breakfast related, and cups filled with different choices. Dipper's eyes stared at the food with hidden amazement, the food that would appear in his room for meals never had so much in variety.

A chuckle escaped the demon, "Well don't just stare, enjoy it."

Hesitantly the brunet raised his hand up and picked up a fork, not wanting to upset the demon, he gave the food a test poke before sinking the utensil into the food. He slowly took a bite from the food, only to stop mid-chew, it was good, no not just good. It was fantastic! Dipper then started eating at a more normal pace, Bill watching with his chin resting on his folded hands. A grin ever present on his face, "So Pine Tree, since you'll be here for awhile, I thought why don't we get to know each other better?"

Dipper stopped and looked up at the blonde, chestnut eyes looking over Bill's form as he considered the blonde's offer. He could refuse, but that may upset the demon and cause him to snap, or he could accept and have information used against him. Furrowing his brows Dipper answered, "Sure."

Bill's smile grew at the brunet's answer, "Splendid, why don't we start with something simple. Like your interests and hobbies?"

"Shouldn't you know that, you always say that you're always watching us."

"That you are right, but I don't know the full details. It's more like a quick glance if I'm being honest. All I know is that you like to explore the supernatural, come up with theories, and go on monster hunts. I don't know the full scale of it all."

"I doubt you'd want to hear about them, they're stupid anyway." Chestnut eyes looked down at his plate, remembering the times when his sister or grunkle would wave him off when he wanted to tell them about his solo adventures.

"Nonsense Pine Tree, with every adventure there's a story to be told. And every story holds knowledge."

"Why would a dream demon need knowledge, don't you done know everything about the universe?"

Bill's grin broaden, "Well Pine Tree, I know a lot, nearly everything, but not absolutely all."

"But what makes you think that I hold any useful knowledge to you."

"It's about perspective my dear Pine Tree, one can learn more when hearing from others, and knowing what they know makes it more interesting."

Dipper gave a slow nod, "That makes sense, learning from a different perspectives you can learn from their past mistakes and improve."

"Precisely, your sharp kid that's what I like about you. Your bold too, more of a spine then Sixer, seriously he was smart sure, but not smart enough to outwit me, even with that last ditch effort he and Fez tried at the end." Bill said nonchalantly, but whispered the last part to himself.

Dipper stood and slammed his hands down on the table at Bill's comment, a flicker of anger in his eyes, "My grunkle Ford is one of the bravest people I know, especially to spend 30 years in that portal you got him to build and for having to deal with you!"

The room fell in silence as the lighting seemed to dim, Bill's golden eye turned red and his hair gained the same colored highlights. He stood from his chair, his glare steady on the teenage boy. "Pine Tree, you seemed to have forgotten something."

Dipper's eyes widen as the taller male approached him realizing what he'd done, he stepped back as Bill got closer.

"You're under my rules, and talking like that to me is a big no, no. Especially for you."

The dream demon was now towering the brunet, his demonic aura suffocating him. Dipper struggled to breath as he tried to take another step back, only for a his wrists to be harshly grabbed and held in a bone crushing grip, cause Dipper to cry out. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Ha! you think saying sorry is going to do anything for you?" He lifted the teen up high enough to look straight into his eyes, and for his feet to barley touch the floor. Fear clouded chestnut eyes as they met with a single red one, termers going through him. "This is my world kid, and your going to learn about it the hard way."

Lowering Dipper back onto the ground, he released his grip only for him to find glowing blue strings tied around his wrists, Bill holding on the loose end like a leash. "You're coming with me. And I wouldn't say anything unless you want it to be worse for you."

With a sharp turn on his heals he started walking towards the door, causing the brunet to stumble and fall, resulting in him being dragged along the ground. His writs burned as the tightly bound magic strings cut into his flesh as he was pulled along, struggling, with no time to try and stand to walk for himself. He squirmed and flinched away from the pain in his wrists as he was dragged around like a ragdoll, biting is lip as he felt the blue magic bite deeper and deeper into his pale olive skin.

To Dipper it felt like an eternity to get to the room Bill wanted, who remained silent throughout the walk, he felt the floor textures change. From carpet and marble floors, to what he assumed to be hard concrete. His slightly pulled up form fell on hard floor as Bill let go of the string causing it to completely vanish, allowing Dipper's wrists a moment of relief. He cradled them to his chest as he saw deep red marks were in the place of the magic strings, the brunet took deep breaths as he tried to ease the pain, only for Bill to interrupt his moment of peace. "See around you Pine Tree?"

Slowly Dipper looked up from his wrist to see the room, is breath hitching as he froze himself in place. The walls and floor was indeed concrete, and the walls were lined with weapons of torture, mostly wipes though of all variety. He shook slightly as Bill spoke, "This is where you go when you mess up kid, so you can learn from your mistakes. We don't want you messing up do we? After all we do have a deal, do we not?"

Shakily the brunet nodded, but was taken by surprise at what Bill said next. "Now take off your shirt."

Dipper remained frozen at the command, only to shake when Bill seemed to turn redder when he didn't move to take it off, "I said. Take. Off. Your. Shirt!"

Straitening up, Dipper shakily got on his feet as he slowly started to unbutton the vest, his fingers shaking as he did them one by one. Bill stood and watched as the teen undid the shirt, a small sly grin making its way on his face. Finally Dipper let the second layer of button up fall to the floor, revealing his barely tan, lean body. Bill's sly grin spread more as he saw the teen's body, hunger flashed in his eyes, but only for a second. "Well Pine Tree, lets begin."

Shackles that hung from the ceiling then came at the brunet, gripping his wrists in metal cuffs, he let out yelp of both surprise and pain an they clicked in place. Only then did the chains start to retract back towards the ceiling, Dipper, on instinct, tried to fight back but the force was too much as he was hung from the ceiling, his feet barley touching the ground as his shoulders were held in an uncomfortable position. He bit his lip in order to hold back a curse, not knowing what Bill had in store.

"Now which one would be suitable for a rule breaker like you?" The dream demon hummed as he tapped his chin, looking at the different whips along the wall. His grin grew, a hint of excitement in his eyes as he picked one. It was all black, with three braided ends, several ropes hanging below the braids.

Dipper stared wide eyed at the whip, sweat forming on his forehead as he tried to control his breathing as Bill stepped closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. However he was met with a surprise, he felt gentle hands move against his skin. Gliding up his sides and across his exposed stomach, as well as right above the hem of the slightly sagging pants. The teen gasped as he felt a shiver go up his spine when gentle fingers touched upon his nipples, only to bite his lip when he heard the sound he made.

A chuckle escaped the blonde demon as he made his way around the back side of the teen his hands still on the youths skin. He leaned over the shoulder in the tiny gap where his arms were held up, leaning into his ear his hot breath whispering, "It's such a shame that such beautiful skin must be marked for your punishment."

Dipper tried to turn his head, but that only allowed room for Bill to mark him. Bill's slightly pointed teeth bit into the junction of the teen's neck, making the hanging male gasp in pain, but with a hint of pleasure. Blood seeped out of the wound as Bill released his grip and gave the bite mark a small lick, Dipper panting as blood ran down his exposed flesh as tears pooled in his eyes and his skin tingled with stimulus. Bill's sadistic smile returned as he leaned over into the brunet's ear once again. "You like that don't you Pine Tree, I'd love to do more. However bad boys need to be punished."

Bill took a step back as he pulled out the whip of his choice and lashed it out on Dipper's back, causing him to yell in pain. The blonde then repeated the movement over and over as Dipper let out more cries of pain as leather slashed at his back. "Keep screaming Pine Tree, no ones going to help you here."

Several more lashes later the blonde stopped, Dipper hanging  from the wrist shackles as he held his head down, his blood oozing out of the cuts the whip made. The teen tried to steady his breathing sobs as cold air hit the fresh injuries, causing him to hiss in pain.  Bill smiled as he walked to face the brunet, "Had enough?"

Slowly Dipper raised his head to see a now calm golden eye looking into his own, biting his lip he gave a slow nod as some stray tears fell down his face, why fight back when he's doing this to protect his family. The blonde 's smile broaden as he brought his hand up and raked it through Dipper's now sweat drenched hair, moving his bangs away from his Ursa Major birthmark. His eyes flickered as he saw a dim glow admit from it, _'Bill, I'm here.'_

The voice from before, a soft smile met Bill's tan face, softening his features, _'Don't worry you'll be here with me soon enough.'_

"Ready to be a good boy?"

Chestnut eyes forced themselves opened as to look at the demon, but nodded as he whispered, "I-I'll be good."

"Fantastic, now how about I get you cleaned up and get you to bed."

A small sound came from the teen as he felt his wrists being released from their metal clasps, only to collapse into the demon's arms, a smile ever present on Bill's face.

Shifting him into a more comfortable position, bridal style, he carried him out of the grey room and back to his lushes bedroom two hallways down. Going in, he carried him into the bathroom and sat the teen inside the tub, turning hot water on and rinsing the blood off his body, revealing thin, still bleeding, gashes causing the brunet to curve his back and hiss in pain. "It's okay Pine Tree, the pain is only temporary."

Bill didn't understand why mortals acted like that towards pain, demon's like him found it to be funny, then again he wasn't human so he doesn't know the true pain of a human in physical agony, guess that's why he chose this as a start. So then why did he have a bad feeling gripping his chest at this sight?

Anyway, Bill made Dipper lean forward as he lightly drew over the cuts, stitching them up with his blue magic strings. Soon enough all the cuts were closed and Dipper was now clean and sleeping. Sighing, he picked up the teen and placed him on the king sized bed, only to crawl in on the other side. A smile played on his lips as he brought the wet haired teen closer to him, he closed his eyes as he smelled the brunets hair. He smelled nice, for a mortal anyway. He leaned closer and brought the blankets over them as he allowed sleep to take over with Dipper in his arms.

"It won't be long now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it, that's great!  
> What did you guys think, and how do you think I could improve? I really hoped you liked it and I hope that I'm keeping characters in character, but I plan to see it through till the end. So I hope you all are along for the ride, so until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello readers! Welcome back, and can I say Avengers: Endgame is just great, I highly recommend it. So for your wait I give you eager readers, chapter 4!

_"Bill..."_

_Said dream demon's eyes snapped open at the voice. He was here again._

_"Bill."_

_Looking at his surroundings he found himself in the wooded like area, kind of  like those in Gravity Falls. Bill glanced around the area only to see a shadow swerve through the trees. "Bill."_

_"Hey, wait come back!"_

_Running through the trees, down the familiar path, he saw that he was starting to catch up to the shadowed figure, this was different, who seemed to giggle louder and louder the closer he got. A single golden eye squinted at the shadow, covered in darkness from the trees, but a few stray rays of light revealed dark colored hair and pale skin. "Bill, come get me."_

_He wants to, and maybe this time he will._

_"Stardust!"_

_Soon enough he was in arms length, the giggling louder then before, as he grabbed the figures wrist, "Got you!"_

_They then stopped causing Bill to bump into them, "So you did." He could hear the smile in their tone.  They leaned back into the blonde's chest as their captured hand intertwined their fingers with Bill_ _'s._ _The demon's free hand ran his tanned fingers through dark colored hair, a smile gracing his face, this dream, the one he's had for centuries, has changed. What did it mean, however, at the moment he didn't care._

_He leaned forward as nuzzled his face into the dark mop of hair, taking in the scent. It was the same, and yet at the same time different, "I've missed you my love."_

_A laugh escaped the figure in front of him, their voice sounding a bit off then before. Bill's eyebrow rose as he felt the figure squirm in his hold, the right hand switching out with the left as they had their torso facing Bill's. Golden eye widen as he saw a familiar being in his arms, but not who he was expecting. Chestnut eyes looked up into Bill's golden orb as a smile spread across their face, the hair turned into a lighter color, brown. "Bill. How can you miss what you have yet to lose?"_

_Bill stood froze in place as he looked at the brunet, he thought that he'd be angry at the teen for interrupting his perfect dream_ _,_ _to lash out or push him away, but he didn't. In actuality he moved his hand from the hair to around the waist, feeling his slender from. His intertwined hand broke free of the other's as he used it to hold the other's chin, a smile making it's way onto his face. "You would be surprised, My Pine Tree."_

_He then leaned down, his lips meeting the shorter male's. The two closed their eyes as they tasted each other's mouths, it was full of passion, and for those moments he forgot_ _about the figure from before._ _The two pulled away and their eyes met, "My beloved Pine Tree."_

_His fingers petted through the brunets head of hair, causing him to lean into his touch. His hand reaching up to hold Bill's, "My lovely dream demon."_

_The teen leaned forward and locked lips again, Bill's  arms wrapping themselves around the other's waist. Pulling apart they each said it..."I love you."_

_***_

Bill's eye shot open as the dream came to an end, his eye darting across the room to see that he was indeed awake. Seeing the familiar room he let out a sigh, laying his arm over his face, thoughts went through his head. _'Why did it change, I've had this dream since they died, and yet I caught them but it was really Pine Tree... What does this mean? I don't love the brat, I only loves them, that's not gonna change...right?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft groan. Glancing over, he saw Dipper curled up to his side with Bill's arm around the smaller form, his chestnut eye fluttering open only to see the tanned human looking face of Bill Cipher.

Eyes shooting open, the brunet forced his tired body away from the dream demon to the edge of the bed. His eyes wide and breathing heavy. "W-what are you doing here."

Bill's golden eye blinked at the shirtless male, his lean frame and soft skin on display for him, and only him. His short brown hair tangled with bed head, and lips slightly parted as he tried to calm his breathing. A smirk morphed onto the demon's face as he sat up and used his elbow to lean closer to the youth, "Well you see Pine Tree, this here is my room."

Bill's tanned face was inches from Dipper's, and in trying to lean away the brunet fell off the large bed and landed on the hard floor with a yelp as he landed on his back, causing him to hiss in pain due to the cold floor coming in contact with his freshly stitched back.

Using his elbows to sit up he looked up at blonde, who sat on the bed, his eyes conflicting. "W-why am I in your room?"

Bill's still present smile grew wider, "You serve a purpose to me remember, and your special. So of course you're staying by me, even at night in the same bed."

A light pink blush dusted his cheeks as he looked away from the other male. "T-then what is my purpose?"

A hum left Bill as he stood from the bed and leaned down towards Dipper, gripping his chin with his thumb and pointer finger, "You'll see when the time comes, so don't worry about it." He then leaned closer to the other male's ear, "Unless you want more from last night."

The brunet shivered as he clenched his eyes shut at the memory from the night before, from the small touches only to turn into painful lashes.

A small gasp escaped the shirtless male as he felt a wet muscle lick his ear, only to jerk away and cover his ear when Bill released his hold on his chin. The blonde chuckled as he stood back up, "Relax kid, you're in the clear for the day anyway;  and I want you ready by the time I get back, you have a big day today." He turned and made his way towards the door, he was half way out when he heard the whisper of a slightly high pitched male.

"What?"

A smirk appeared on the tanned man as he turned to face Dipper, "Happy Birthday Pine Tree." And with a snap of his finders the bed was made and a fresh set of clothes rested before the smaller male, the door then closed leaving Dipper alone in the room. "I'm Eighteen..."

***

Bill returned to find Dipper sitting on the bed, fully dressed, with his head down and eyes on the floor. Bill's visible eye took in Dipper dressed body. A black turtleneck shirt with a pale blue sweater vest. Light grey pants with deep grey blotches crawling up the legs, and solid black dress shoes.

Bill's golden eye took in the 18 year old's body, his vision distorted, showing Dipper with darker and slightly longer hair, their skin three sheets paler, pale pink eyes, and tiny aqua stars around the corner of the eyes. Only for it to morph into a mix of the two. He blinked and the image went back to regular Dipper, no changes. A silent sigh left him, _'Soon.'_

Forcing a smile he fully entered the room, loudly. "Heya Pine Tree you ready?"

Startling Dipper, said brunet jumped in surprise as he looked and saw Bill walking into the room. Shaking a bit, he took a breath and calmed his speeding heart, giving the demon a hesitant nod.

"Good, now follow me."

Turing around he walked out the door, hearing the footsteps of the other male close behind. He lead down the hallway only to stop at an extravagant looking door. "Here we are."

Opening the door, Dipper's eyes widen as he saw what was inside, walls lined with books from ceiling to floor, tables littered the floor filled with more book, and an empty fireplace with a plush couch close by. "What is this?"

"It's your present from me, I know how much you enjoy this, always having your nose in those journals during the summer. And this has knowledge from all across the universe and dimensions. Go at it kid."

Dipper took a small step into the room, chestnut eyes shined as he took in all that presented before him. He looked over at Bill, a smile on his face, who nodded at him, "Go ahead Pine Tree. This is your day."

A kinda giddy feeling filled the birthday boy's chest as he went over to the nearest bookcase, and started to pick out books. Not noticing Bill walking over and sitting on the couch, snapping his fingers to start the fire. He didn't know why for sure he felt so keen to accept Bill's gift, but it just kinda reminded him of home, with many stacks of books scattered everywhere, and adventures to explore.

After picking out a small stack, Dipper walked over to the couch and sat the books at the edge of the piece of furniture, snatching the one on top, he made his way to sit on the opposite side of Bill, who was lounging and taking up a bit of space, only to be stopped by said dream demon. "Ah, ah, ah. Not there Pine Tree."

Looking over at the lounging blonde, he saw him with a smirk on his lips  as he motioned down to his free lap, "This is your seat."

A bright red blush spread across the brunet's face as he looked at Bill's lap, "W-why? What wrong with-?"

A hint of red evaded Bill's gold as his voice dropped, "Now!"

He yelped as he held the book closer to his chest, but he inched slowly over to the demanding demon, his face getting redder with each move, and made the move to sit, but before he was fully seated he felt arms wrap around his waist and was quickly forced down onto the demon's lap. Dipper's blush intensified as he remained stiff in the blonde's hold, shaking a bit as his mind went blank. Even when he felt himself get forced to lean against the other's chest, "You can relax Pine Tree, nothing's going to happen."

Gulping, the brunet opened the book and started to read, his posture still stiff as his thoughts remained jumbled. It took twenty minutes till Dipper's form relaxed on the blonde's chest and his mind focused on the book in hand. Bill had a soft smile as his head rested on the other's shoulder his eyes glazing over the pages of Dipper's book choice, his finger absent mindedly playing with the other's hair. _'Just like old times.'_

This went on for three more books, Bill using his magic to swap out books so the brunet wouldn't leave his lap. It was peaceful in the library, till a loud rumbling interrupted. Another blush dusted onto Dipper's cheeks, Bill's chucking didn't help madders. "You hungry kid?"

The embarrassed brunet gave a tiny nod as he made a small affirming noise. Bill continued to chuckle as he waved his hand around in a circling motion, making a small plater with a slice of cake of chocolate cake with yellow icing, with a single lit blue candle, and a small fork on the side. "Humans make wishes on these right? So go ahead."

Dipper bookmarked his page as he was handed the slice of cake, a tiny smile as he looked at the treat, only for a frown to take its place as he felt a gentle heartbreak in his chest as he remembered something. _'I forgot ... it's Mable's birthday too...how could I forget?'_

Now feeling regret, he made a silent wish and blew out the stick of wax's fire. He picked up the fork and ate the baked good, and if he wasn't feeling hurt he'd out loud say that the cake was great, but his negative thoughts prevent him from doing so.

"So what was your wish kid?" Bill asked as he leaned into the brunet's back, arms still around his waist.

"Doesn't matter, they don't come true anyway..." Dipper's tone turned forlorn as he continued eating, Bill frowned as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. "If you want it that badly, I can make your wish come true for you Pine Tree, today is your special day."

The brunet shook his head as he continued eating the cake, "You wouldn't like it."

Bill's eye narrowed, "So what if I don't?"

Dipper finished his cake with sigh, knowing the persistent demon wouldn't give, "I wished to see my friends and family again...Just to see if they're oka-"

He was cut off as Bill lunged forward, making Dipper fall to the floor and land on his back with a glaring dream demon over top of him. Chestnut eyes stared wide eyed at the yellow dressed man, his breathing slow and labored as he looked into other's golden eye. A growl left his tanned throat, "We have a deal, and some of the sub-text is that you can't go back!"

"I-I know, but-"

"But what?!"

"It's Mable's birthday too... she was planning it for us and was excited for it...but somethings happened and the whole end of the world started...I'm just hoping she's having fun with everyone without me..."

Bill's visible eye softened as he saw the sorrowful look in Dipper's eyes, giving a sigh he moved off the smaller male. He leaned back onto the couch and looked up towards the tall ceiling. "All you want is to see them. Nothing more, no contact."

Dipper's eyes fell to the floor as he sat up, giving a small nod as he answered, "Yes..."

The golden man sighed as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "...Fine." Waving his hand in a circular motion, a small circle pendent on a black string appeared in his hand, he then patted the space next to him, "Here."

With some hesitation, the brunet scooted over and sat by the blonde as he held the object up. "This here will allow you to see your dimension, it wont take you there, it's just to see."

Dipper's eyes watched as Bill allowed the pendent to fall, only to be stopped with the string wrapped around his hand. "I'll let you have this, after all I don't really need it."

He dropped it in Dipper's hands, his eyes sparkled a bit at the necklace. "Put it on and open, your thoughts will take you to your destination."

Slipping it on, he pushed the button on the side and opened the pendent, the room Bill and him sat in transformed into a new setting. The wooded area near the old shack in Gravity Falls, Organ.

Standing up, Dipper began down the familiar path, Bill following suit, and remaining silent. This continued as he reached closer to the shack, where loud noises and voices could be heard. Finally reaching the clearing he saw a huge crowd surrounding the porch, the shack looking better then when he left, his twin sister and great uncles on it with some of his close friends.

He watched on from the back of the crowd, Bill standing behind him, he smiled as he saw the entire town there cheering at friends and family. Mable then walked forward and began to speak, her smile brighter then ever, actually brighter then Dipper has ever seen. She then went on, speaking of the great summer she had, but Dipper's smile dropped as he realized that she hadn't even mentioned him, not once. His eyes quirked in confusion as she recalled the exact same adventures that they both did together as a team, but she told them as if he wasn't even there. Like he was never there to begin with.

The people on the porch congratulated her as some claimed her as a hero, even saying _She_ stopped the apocalypse with her skills. They cheered, like she was some big hero, like nothing was wrong, like nothing was gone from her life.

Her smile was so big and bright, and yet there was so much wrong with the picture.

Dipper took a step back as he grabbed his chest where his heart was, his breathing became labored as he continued to watch. They acted like he was never there, like they completely forgot him. But why?

Then something clicked, he spun around to face the human looking dream demon, "Y-you. You wiped their memory!"

A blank look remained present on the dream demon's face as Dipper pointed at him, "You broke our deal, you said you wouldn't go back, you said they'd be safe from you!"

"Pine Tree as you can see you've mixed up some facts, I promised not to take over your dimension, and as for your family...They're safer without remembering you." He walked closer to the brunet who remained still, but was still upset.

"How does them forgetting me make them safer!?"

"They would've died if they went through with a plan to get you back, and they were close to an attempt of a plan. I did you a favor Pine Tree."

"But- but-!"

He heard another cheer and turned and saw his sister, looking happy with all the people around her...happier then he ever thought possible. He felt his eyes water, "She's so much happier without me...was I a bad bro-"

He was cut off as he felt his throat tightened, a sob breaking through as he felt water works about to spill. "Did I-"

He fell to his knees as the surroundings changed back into the library, sobs kept breaking through as he tried to stop, but he couldn't. All the times they fought and argued, the times Dipper tried to make himself better by comparison, he wasn't a good brother...

Bill's visible eye softened at the sight of the upset teen, a frown appearing on his usually smiling face. Leaning down he wrapped his arms around the crying male, at first he tried to push him away, but he gave up when he felt himself get pulled into the demon's lap, Bill rubbed the other's back when he pushed his face into the other's chest, tears soaking through demon's yellow shirt as his muffled sobs reached his ears.

Bill pulled Dipper closer with his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller male, he rested his head on top of the other's and closed his eyes, his chest clenched as he heard his sobs, "S-she's b-b-better off w-without m-m-me. I was- I was s-so..." he trailed off in heartbreaking sobs and clutched onto the demon's top.

"It's going to be okay, It's all going to be okay."

Bill's eye opened a bit as he held onto to the shaking form, he saw a dim blue light again from Dipper's birthmark, his vision distorted again like before, only it to quickly disappear. A small sigh, he was closer to his goal, and yet he felt bad for the hurting male. Like he didn't want him to hurt, like he wanted to protect him from anything that would. He closed his eye again as Dipper's sobs began to calm down, still rubbing his back Bill leaned his head forward as he planted a small kiss onto of the brunet's head. His feelings confused and swirling in his chest and mind, but he kept up a strong hold, comforting the heartbroken male, his sobs soon stopped as he stayed in Bill's hold, tired and emotionally drained. And if Bill was honest, he kind of liked where he was at the moment, and a second time that day, he forgot about them. And Bill seemed fine with that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey another chapter down, many more to go. What did you guys think?  
> Am I keeping them in character, and if not tell me and I can see if I can fix that.   
> So with that out of the way, I'll see you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not dead! Sorry for the delay. I had a chapter up and ready, but I felt like this one was a major necessity to the chapter I had ready, and rest of the story. And I will admit that this chapter may not be up to par with my usual due to it being not as heavily edited as the others, however I hope you enjoy!

 

In the golden themed library , a young adult brunet sat on the floor surrounded by many opened books, and scattered pieces of paper surround him, his eyes darting about as he chewed on the end of his pencil. He let out a grunt of frustration as he tried to find a common pattern, but wasn't really coming up with anything helpful. His fingers gripped his hair as he continued to rack his brain on the information before him, frustrated that he couldn't understand what it all meant.

He let out an aggravated yell as he buried his face into his hands, taking deep breaths as he tried to calmly sort the information in his mind, the cross-referencing historical events from his and Bill's world with supernatural happenings that's been recorded throughout his time, alongside with major technological advances. Sure it may sound simple in writing, but actually trying to figure out every exact moments in time didn't help the fact that the wording in the books seemed to be changing on him, events moving around just to fuck with him, and it was infuriating!

It just so happened that a certain blond demon was walking past the door when he heard a cry of frustration along with a jumble of thoughts that'd give him a migraine if he took the time to listen and try and sort them out. He cocked his head as he looked at the decorative door, recognizing the voice and jumble of thoughts as Dipper's, he went over and entered the room, only to stop at the sight of the massive mess of books and papers before him with Dipper curled up in the center of it all. Well this was a familiar sight, Bill gave a quick bittersweet smile, but quickly masked it with his usual façade, "What cha doin' kid?"

The brunet jolted at the sound of the dream demon's voice, he didn't hear the demon walk in, "O-oh, h-hey Bill, didn't even know you came in."

The tanned demon in human from shrugged, "I come and go as I please. Now what's with all of this mess?"

"Huh, oh." Dipper's eyes glanced around him, seeing what the demon before him was referring to, "S-sorry, guess I got so caught up in research that I didn't notice...I'll get it cleaned up." The brunet went to reach over to a messy stack of papers, but was stopped by Bill's tanned hand grabbing onto his arm, causing the eighteen year old to freeze up.

"You don't have to do that now Pine Tree, if your trying to find something, be my guess. But may I ask what it is you're looking into?" Bill's golden eye was trained on Dipper's chestnut orbs, his face inches from the mortal's, as he tried to pry into his mind, but didn't find anything that would cause any harm to him or their deal.

Dipper's face turned into a deep shade of red at the close proximity with the dream demon, he pulled his arm out of the blond's grasp and turned his head to avoid eye contact the hot demon, wait hot? Dipper's eyes widen, _'No, no, no! He is not! He's the reason you're stuck here, you can not go falling for his tricks! Just answer his question, he'll probably brush it off like it's nothing and saying something about being below him and go away. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time I tried to fight back...'_

Trying to conceal a shudder from the memory, Dipper answered, "I-I'm just trying to find a correlation with supernatural events intertwining with my world's history to find a common denominator..."

Bill cocked his head at the brunet who faced away from him, "Well from the noise I just heard outside it doesn't seem to be going well." He stayed silent for a moment, almost expecting the mortal to make some sort of comeback, but when Dipper stayed silent Bill got an idea. "How about some help?"

Dipper's back stiffened at the demon's words, he slowly turned towards the dream demon who now sat next to him in the middle of book piles. "What?"

The blond rolled his eye, "I asked if you wanted any help, don't tell me you're going deaf."

"N-no, it's just...why would you want to help me? Heck, you know everything so you should be able to tell me anything about this..." The brunet trailed as his eyes glanced over at his scribbled paper, a small frown forming as a dejected look entered his eyes. Bill picked up on this, and not wanting to make his guest depressed or upset with him, and actually having a good research topic that he himself had actually never tried to connect, Bill smiled as he reached his hand over to the mortal, and tilted his head up with his pointer finger so that their eyes could meet again.

"Hey kid don't get upset, I actually never tried to find any correlation within those two specific realms. That actually may be an interesting matter to look into. I like the way you think Pine Tree."

A pink blush dusted Dipper's face at the comment, "O-oh...th-thanks..."

Bill's smile widen as he pulled away and sat next to the blushing brunet, "So what have you found?"

The mortal scooted away from the demon to give him space in the small circle of books, trying to avoid eye contact from the other. "Not much, I mean I get close to finding a connection, but then I find something that seems to debunk everything I found..."

The tanned demon hummed and grabbed one of the books from the top of a pile, his eye swiftly scanning the words on an opened page. He used his other hand and did the same, with another, only for the all books all around them to gain a blue aura and start to float around them, catching the brunet by surprise. Dipper watched in slight awe at the spectacle of books flying around him, a small smile made way to his dimming red face as he remembered an old dream he had as a child of similar situation. He reached up and grazed a spine of an old book with little wear and tear, his eyes shone like a child's as he couldn't turn his eyes away from the sight.

Bill's eye scanned the pages of the books that passed him, only to catch a glance at the mortal that sat before him, he had a small, but kind of adorable smile that matched the sparks in his eyes, which caused the blond to freeze up and stare. 

His skin shone a light blue from the blue magic that surrounded the books, his chestnut eyes glowing with awe as Bill could see the gears turning in his head, his interest shining though. Bill couldn't stop the smile forming on his face at the sight, it was, how Bill could describe it, cute. His mind was so caught up on watching the mortal, he didn't notice when the brunet called out his name till he was forced out of his trance by having fingers snapped in his face, startling him enough to drop all the levitating books, a dark blush covering his face.

Dipper let out a squeak as he narrowly avoided being hit with a book, which resulted in him landing on Bill's folded lap. Causing the brunet to force himself off the demon, a raging blush on his face, as he apologized with a shaking form. 

Bill blinked at the brunet for a moment, but shook himself out of it and looked into the mortal's panicking eyes. "You can relax Pine Tree, I ain't gonna hurt you. Besides, I like it when I have you in my lap."

Dipper's blush darkened, his voice caught in his throat as he tried to say something back, barley stuttering out a word, Bill broke out into a humorous sounding laugh. "You really are adorable Pine Tree." 

The blond's laugh died down after a minute and his eye met the mortal's, but he felt something move in his chest. The sight of Dipper's blushing face made his heart skip a beat, he tried to ignore it, but it didn't stop. He felt an urge to wrap his arms around the brunet, to hold him close and play with his hair. He tried to shake away those thoughts with a blush spreading across his face, but they remained.

Bill swallowed but forced a smile, "So Pine Tree, ready to unlock the mysteries of your planet's history?"

The brunet's red face began to dim, he gave a hesitant nod, which resulted in a wide grin stretching across Bill's face. "Let's get started then!"

The demon snapped his fingers, and suddenly Dipper was sitting at one of the library tables, books stacked, papers organized, and pen in hand; he looked up and saw Bill standing in front of him with wide grin and a blackboard, that seemed to be floating, behind him. "Alrighty! Let's start with the beginning..."

And it began, Bill went on to explain everything in great detail, much like an enthusiastic teacher, Dipper, actually surprised by the demon's exuberance and intrigued by the subject matter, he took notes and paid close attention. However, at some point Dipper found his gaze drifting to the open windows that revealed the monochrome landscape, that reminded him.

"Any questions for now Pine Tree?" Bill spun on his heels away from the bored, smile on his face, only for it to slightly deflate when he saw that the brunet had his eyes somewhere else. His visible eye narrowed, but followed the recently turned adult's gaze out the window, but not understanding why Dipper's eyes would be anywhere else he decided to get some answers. 

"Now Pine Tree," Dipper jumped in his chair and turned towards the demon that towered over his seat. He gulped as Bill continued, "Here I am giving you knowledge that nothing else in the universe can offer, and you go on and decide to watch the clouds, I thought you enjoyed expanding your knowledge. Maybe I should just-"

"N-no!"

"What was that kid?"

The brunet's eyes widen, he raised his voice and last time he did that he was dragged into that awful room that, when remembering, gave him mixed feeling, especially with how his body reacted and how Bill acted. The way he touched him sent shivers down his back, and caused his skin to tingle, and when he was whipped he felt the harsh leather slash and burn into his skin, but right after it felt good. Like shock before it settles in, and he didn't know how he felt about it. Gulping Dipper stood ground, "What I mean is that I want to know, but-"

"But what? What was so interesting out that window Pine Tree?"

Trying not to hyperventilate, fearing of being dragged into that room again, he answered, "I was wondering why it's black and white out there, while this place here has color."

Bill froze, it'd been so long since the outside of the mansion  had color that he forgot what caused the colors to drain, thinking nothing of it when he looked down at the community of monsters and demons. His features softened, and his eye misted with nostalgia, something that didn't go unnoticed by the mortal, only to quickly blink it away and shake his head, the look of nostalgia gone from his eye as if it was never there to begin with, a wide grin quickly spread across his face and a mischievous look in his eye. "Well Pine Tree I am the ruler of this realm, and I have to keep my subjects in line  as to avoid any riots of sorts, so the best way to do so is to always have a reminder of what I can do. Taking the color isn't anywhere near the extent of my powers kid, but you already know that." He ran one of his hands through Dipper's curled locks, his hat put away at this time, his fingers threading through the brunet strands, causing the mortal to flinch away.

Bill looked into Dipper's eyes as he pulled away, seeing the fear that clouded them, yet he could see a small clearing in the making, but that didn't stop the strange discomforting feeling welling in his chest. After another moment of eye contact, Bill turned on his heals and walked back over to the floating board, hoping the feeling would diminish if he just distracted himself, he cleared his throat and turned back towards the brunet, who watched his every step. The blond waved his hand towards the window, causing it to shut and the curtains close on it, which then set the fireplace across the room to be set ablaze, "Now with that out of the way, would you like to continue with our research?"

The mortal watched for a moment, the thoughts from earlier returning. The way the firelight just reflected off his tanned skin, and caused his eye to shimmer was breath taking, more so then any woman, or heck even man, he's ever seen. A dark blush spread across his face again, shame filling his chest at those thoughts. It was wrong to have thoughts like that about one's capture, and yet, no matter how much he wanted them to stop, the thoughts kept coming, almost like a whisper in his ear. It was only stopped by the sound of Bill's voice, and hell did it sound luxurious, like silk, and so unlike the voice he was so used to hearing only to truly snap out of his thoughts when he heard Bill's voice again, sounding much like it always had. "Wha-?"

"I said do you want to continue? Or would you rather continue this on your own?"

"N-no I want you to know!" His chestnut eyes wide with desperation, and pink still dusting his cheeks, catching the blond off guard. How could a meatsack seem adorable to him? A light blush dusted the demon's face, why was he getting flustered over this? He turned away from the other and cleared his throat, "Then pay attention kid, I don't let just anyone under my wing. Count yourself lucky."

The brunet gulped quietly, but got his supplies ready. So it began once again, Bill lecturing the ins and outs of every connection to the supernatural, and even including random out of nowhere facts to make things more interesting for the mortal. This continued on for many hours, Dipper payed close attention to the demon, anything to keep his mind off of his situation or weird thoughts, till he felt himself starting to lose himself. His vision blurred, and no matter how many times he rubbed his eyes he couldn't focus on anything; his hearing was becoming muddled, and he felt his balance tipping, his consciousness slipping.

Before he could try and stable himself, his eyes slipped closed and his world faded to black.

"Any questions before we continue Pine Tree?" Bill asked, turning on his heals towards the mortal, only to see him laying over opened books with his eyes closed, and his mouth partway opened with silent snores.

The dream demon sighed at the sight, "Damn it kid. I should punish you for this..."

His gazed lingered on the pale mortal as he walked over to his sleeping form, he ran his hand through Dipper's brunet hair, which caused said teen to make a small noise and rub his head into Bill's hand, catching the dream demon off-guard.

The blond pulled his hand away from the teen, "Can't leave the brat in here all night..."

With no struggle, Bill picked up the shorter male and held him bridal style, Dipper's head resting on his shoulder, and carried them back into their shared room. He sat the unconscious mortal on top of the bed's golden covers, and crawled up next to the pale teen.

Bill's golden eye watched Dipper's body in the dim moonlit room, admiring how it reflected on his visible skin, and how his parted lips just seemed to beg for them to be covered and- Bill's eye widen at the thoughts, no he should be having theses thoughts again. There was only one he would ever have those thoughts for, and it certainly wasn't Pine Tree, and yet here he was having them.

He tried to rationalize his mind, what the mortal's purpose was to him, how he was just a meatsack, and how- and how his eyes sparkled at the thought of new discoveries, or how his bangs would sway when he'd have a bit of pep in his step, barely showing his birthmark he was nicknamed after. Damn it!

Bill shook his head, but looked back over at the sleeping mortal, and without even thinking, he pressed his smooth, tanned lips, against pale capped ones, only to quickly pull away with a blush on his face, a thought of horror crossing his mind. What was wrong with him?

Only for a voice that sounded familiar whisper in his head, _"Maybe it's love."_

The demon froze, no that can't be right. Bill Cipher only had one he could ever love, but then how could he be feeling these things again with them not around?

Even he didn't know. He laid next to the brunet, his eye continuously watching him till he felt his own eye feel heavy. He decided not to fight it, maybe some sleep would wake him up from these thoughts about the mortal.

Although, after he submitted to slumber his own body acted on it's own accord and pulled the sleeping brunet closer to his chest, curling around him in a protective manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There ya go, I'd like to apologize to my readers once again about my lateness. I hope you enjoyed. And tell me what you guys think, or how you believe I can improve. Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Chapter 6 is ready, hope you enjoy!

 

**One Week Later**

"Why doesn't Bill kill that runt already?!" A shout echoed through the west wing of the colorful mansion. "He gave up domination on that dimension on a fucking kid! What the hell was he thinking?!" The pink demon stomped around in the lounge area with two others watching, one standing by the fireplace and the other sitting in a lounge chair.

"Pyronica calm down, Bill has his reasons," The one standing with 8-Ball eyes, jagged teeth,and green clothes, trying to reason with the upset demon.

"And what the hell would that be? Bill is Bill! He does what he wants but not killing the brat is not in Bill's nature!"

"You know Bill's been unpredictable since Star-"

"Don't say their name, don't you DARE say their fucking name!"

8-Ball's eyes narrowed at the screaming she demon, "You know your not the only one who misses them, we all suffered when they died, but Bill suffered the most. You're not the only one still hurting!"

"And what would you know?!" She slammed her hand onto a nearby table, only for an unseen drawer to pop out of the just abused piece of furniture. The demon in the chair looked in the drawer, glancing over at the others he saw that they didn't even notice what just happened, still bickering amongst themselves. Curiously, the demon in red picked up what was inside, a book, an old beaten up book with a peeling cover and and illegible title, and sticking out the side of the book was a golden ribbon. Tilting his head, he opened to the bookmarked page, his eyes widen at what he saw.

"Guys come check this out."

The two arguing demons stopped and looked over at the other, "What is it Hectorgon, we're in the middle of something."

"I believe this will be much more interesting then your petty argument."

A small growl escaped Pyronica's clenched teeth as she and 8-Ball stalked over to the hat wearing demon, "What?"

"Take a look," He held up the book on the bookmarked pages to the two. Eyes widen as the pink haired demon snatched the book away, "What the hell...?"

Her pink eye darted all over the page as she took in the information.

"This...this is...amazing..."

"What's it say?"

"Take a look for yourself!" A grin splattering on her face as she shoved the book in front of 8-Ball. His pool table ball eyes widen at what was there.

"A soul can be reborn into another vessel, also known as reincarnation and this has its advantages, to demons anyway. As a demon dies they have a choice to be reborn into another vessel but at a cost. They have no control over their body nor actions as they are within a new vessel, but they share the same soul; This can also incorporate the sharing personality traits, interests, and even physical appearance.

However within the notion of no control, the previous soul bearer is there within, but cannot do anything about it unless they are summoned within the body they are held in."

A summoning, although it can bring back an old friend, would mean that the current one in control would have to switch places willingly with the original soul bearer. It can be reversed just as easily. 

The willing holder allows a higher up to chant the incarnation of revival {Page 334} while having them within the original holder's symbol. 

Now as it can be reversed it is much easier, all they have to do is let go of their hold and return their place within the soul. However it can be permanent if it is a mutual understanding on both ends, if they have yet to let go of their living plane, and the newer holder, who tends to be having a bore of an existence, allows them to carry on in their body till they decided to let go and remain as an advise councilor for the new holder.This however is not that often, usually this revival is used to have a loved one come back and say their final goodbyes.

Beside the passages was an image of two beings connected in the middle, indicating the shared soul.

8-Ball looked up at the other two demons, "You don't think..."

"That damn brat has to have their soul! I mean why else would Bill have that book, and who else would Bill try that stunt with?"

"Do you think this is why Bill hasn't told us any-" The red clothed demon clamped his mouth shut as he heard the familiar clicking of shoes against hardwood the floors. All three demons jerked their heads towards the doorway and watched as the golden tanned man walked in with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I see that you found my book."

"B-Bill, w-we didn't mean to snoop, the drawer p-popped open and the book-"

A chuckle left the blonde as he walked closer to the trio and took the book from the demon's grasp, snapping it shut with one hand, and holding it to his side. "It's okay, I'm not  gonna kill ya, but I did intend on keeping it a surprise for ya."

"Sorry we didn't-"

He waved them off as he turned towards the doorway to leave, his heels clicking against the floor. "It's fine, just don't say anything to the others, especially to Pine Tree, if word spreads..." He turned his head, a sick grin marking his face as his golden eye shined in the fireplace's light, "You'll have me to look forward too."

The trio gulped, but nodded at the scary demeanor of the yellow clad demon, "Good, glad we have an understanding, now if you'll excuse me I've got work todo." The doors slammed closed leaving the demons alone, both excited and fearful for what's to come.

The door shut behind Bill as he started to make his way down the hall, only to come to a complete halt, a grunt came from the blond as the book fell from his grip and hit the floor, he leaned on to the wall for support and slid down, clutching his head with his sharp fingernails piercing his scalp, his visible eyes tightly shut in agony. This wasn't the funny pain he was used to, this was different. Familiar. Oh no.

**_'Do it now! The sooner you get rid if the brat the sooner we can be with them again, isn't that what all this is for?!'_ **

_'It takes time, they have to submit and Pine Tree is strong-'_

**_'Then break him, not that hard. We're Bill Fucking Cipher! Deal with him!'_ **

_'What if it's for the best?'_

**_'Excuse ME!?'_ **

_'What if we let Stardust rest in peace? It has been decades since- '_

**_'Are you going soft?'_ **

_'No, but Stardust wouldn't want me to do this just for them to be back, they cared for others, even meat sacks like the kid.'_

**_'Don't tell me you want to FORGET Stardust.'_ **

_'No! Never, but-'_

**_'Then why has their soul been reincarnated into the brat? That is by choice.'_ **

_'But-'_

**_'And the marking is their work, so you just want to leave them to suffer in the body of a pathetic mortal?'_ **

Tears sprung in Bill's shut eye, the pain was escalating as the other voice got more upset.

**_'Unless you've taken a liking to the piece of waste.'_ **

_'No it's just that-'_

**_'What?'_ **

_'He doesn't deserve to no longer exist...'_

**_'So what if he is, are you going to pick up the pace of what?! Unless you want your prize to be punished by me.'_ **

_'No! I-I'll try to get it done sooner.'_

**_'Good...'_ **

And with that the other presence left his mind as the pain went away, opening his eye, he took shaky breaths as he stumbled to stand up, once gaining his balance he picked up the book and went back to walking down the halls, as if nothing had just transpired in his head. Bill took another breath as he made his way to the library and found Dipper laying on the couch reading  a book from a pile next to the piece of furniture, his eyes furrowed in concentration, it was actually adorable.

A small smile made its way onto demon's face, only to feel a bit of his heart break, _'Can I really do this to him...Stardust is there, but they wouldn't want this...do I even want this?'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what did you guys think? I know it's shorter then others, but they will get longer I promise you guys that! But I will be honest I am not a fan of what I have for the book reading, but I really couldn't come up with anything else. Tell me if you can come up with something better.  
> And in other news, there is something happening next Friday in my personal life, so I will try to either give you guys the next chapter early, or Saturday. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep it's here early this time, I hope you guys enjoy.

 

Bill's golden eye gazed up into the black sky with tiny white dots, his eye misted ever so slightly as memories pushed into his mind. Taking a shaky breath, he wiped his eye with his sleeve and continued on, walking down the bricked pathway he once walked so many times over, he made his way to a bright and colorful courtyard, with bright flowers, both normal and monstrous looking lined up in flowerbeds, and a stone bench placed in the center at the end of the pathway, set right in front of a small, yet life sized, statue of both Bill and another, smaller, demon in a loving embrace.

Sighing, the dream demon sat on the bench, and tilted his head back, his visible eye went back to the dots in the sky, his eye misted again, but this time he didn't stop them from building up. They overflowed and began to trickle down his face, "Stardust, what am I going to do?" 

He shifted to bring his legs up on the seat, he laid his head on the solid armrest, one arm supporting his head, the other dangling over the side, his fingers absentmindedly tracing the jagged stone. "I miss you, I miss you so much, I want you back, you're always there in the back of my mind. You haunt my thoughts, my dreams, hell even my nightmares, and it's my fault you're gone. If I wasn't so..."

His hands clenched into fists as a sob escaped the demon, "I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry... I never deserved you. But I want you back, you were the one, and yet..." A bitter chuckle left as he lifted his head up again to look at the statue, his eye still filled with tears and streaming down his face, "And yet, I'm so torn."

"Your soul is within Pine Tree, and I made a deal with the kid. I found out that his soul is yours but, you two are both so different and yet, so similar. You both have a such lust for knowledge, knack for problem solving, and love of reading," A dry laugh left the dream demon, "I wonder if you'd think if I said that he kind of reminds me of you when we first met."

_A small flat triangle floated through the crowds of shapes, his boredom evident as he crossed the area to a flat wall, he sighed as he sat against it, not realizing that a star was right next to him. "This dull to you too?"_

_Glancing over he saw a pale pink star with a parchment in hand, boredom glazed over in their eyes, "You read my mind, all these suckers are nothing but flat-minded ignoramuses, they don't know anything, they don't even bother trying anything new or fun!  Especially my parents. Same ideology since day one of this damn plan."_

_A small laugh escaped the star, "Couldn't agree with you more, there is so much more out there, but they'd rather stay here, typical."_

_"They just don't get it, soon their simple mindedness will catch up to them. Then maybe they'll learn to think past this. Think of what we could learn, or uncover." An aggerated sigh left the star, "Sometimes this place should go burn."_

_The triangle's eye widen, "Burn?"_

_"Ignorance should be punished if you asked me, after all we aren't going to get anywhere where these idiots are thinking."_

_If the triangle had a mouth he'd be smiling, "How about we show them."_

_"What, you know I was kidding, are you sure?"_

_The triangle made a motion that could only be interpreted as a nod._

_The star's eyes quirked as if they were smiling, a grin could be heard in their tone, "Lets."_

"We were so young back then, if you think about it, we were the idiots. After all we lost our home, and all those we cared for." Bill's eye continued to stare at the statue, "We were all that was left. And I thought that you were the only one to truly have my heart, but Pine Tree...he looks nothing like you, and yet, I haven't felt like this...since you."

His eye went back to staring at the ground, "Getting to actually know him for these past weeks, I've felt even more drawn in, and I don't think it's just your soul. You were outgoing, and was pretty much philosopher to those around you. Pine Tree is nothing short of an awkward mess and is an emotional meat sack, I don't know why, but he really did draw me in and I think I could be falling all over again..."

Another dry laugh left the demon as he hung his head down, " But...I don't want to hurt you, even if we're not together at the moment, you don't deserve that, to feel as if you've been replaced or forgotten, and I don't deserve another chance, but with Pine Tree...I feel like...I'll screw it all up again, just like with our home, and just like with you!" Tears were running down his tanned face again as his fists shook.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I only wanted to take over Pine Tree's dimension because it took you away from me, but now that I have a chance to have you back...I-I don't know if I can do it. I-I know how you love all creatures, but-"

A sigh escaped the blonde as tears dripped off his chin, he rested his wet face in his hands, "This is all too much...I don't know what to do...I just...wish I knew what to do...and it doesn't help that that voice has returned again..."

He tilted his head back once again to look up at the dark sky, a labored sigh leaving his lips, "Stars are beautiful tonight Stardust, I wish you could see them..." He rested his visible eye as one last tear cascaded down his face.

Unknown to the blonde demon, up on a high floor with bay windows, chestnut eyes stared up into the night sky, he felt a slight tug on his chest, he couldn't explain it, but it was both so familiar and yet so foreign. It just felt like something was there, wanting him to go out there, sighing, Dipper shrugged it off and laid down in his shared bed, closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sleep before Bill returned to the room for the night. The tug in his chest though never really went away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep this chapter was kind of short, but I just wanted to have a bit more depth in Bill's character without it seeming like it came out of nowhere. I hope I did an alright job, but tell me what you think, I'd really like to hear your thoughts. I'll get the next update by next Friday, hope to see you then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back, and to all those now on summer break good on ya. I hope you enjoy.

 

Bill sighed as he walked into his bedroom, it has been about a week since the voice in his head made him promise to try and speed up the process, his visible eye went to the bed where he saw Dipper curled up under the covers with his back facing his way. "Pine Tree?"

He received no response, walking over he saw the steady rise and fall of the brunet's form, indicating that he was asleep. Continuing his way around the bed he saw Dipper's pale face with his eyes closed, a peaceful look on his features. A hint of a smile made its way on Bill's face as he gently eased down onto the bed, removing his yellow vest, black top hat, and black dress shoes, he turned his body towards the brunet with his arm keeping his head propped up. His golden eye watched as Dipper snuggled his head further into the pillow, Bill smiled softly at this action as his free hand reached over and began to fiddle with brown curls.

The dream demon's mind soon began to wonder, as his fingers continuing to tangle themselves in the other male's hair. His non covered eye closed only for it to snap back open at the sound of a whimper, Bill's eye widen as he watched Dipper tremble beneath his hand where his fingers rested in the other's brown hair, realizing what he did, Bill jerked his hand away from the other, but nothing changed, as matter of fact it got worse. Dipper began tossing and turning, and his whimpers grew louder, from meek mewls to actual words and shallow breaths, and tears building up behind his closed eyelids, some even leaking out and streaming down his temples.

Bill sat up as he leaned over the brunet and placed his hands on his shoulders and began to shake him, "Pine Tree, Pine Tree! Wake up it's a dream, it's just a dream!"

_In Dipper's Dream_

_Dipper panted as he ran out of the main town of Gravity Falls, the townsfolk screams followed._

_'Get outta here!'_

_'No one wants you here!'_

_'Why'd you even come back?!'_

_Dipper's legs burned as he ran through the forest and down the beaten path, 'Why were they saying those things? What did I do wrong? M-maybe grunkle Stan or Ford knows what's going on.'_

_Coming up to the old wooden shack, the brunet barged in and looked around the gift shop room. The room was dimly lit as the lights were off and sun was going down, giving the place an eerie vibe. "Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford? A-are you here?"_

_He stepped deeper into the house, the floors creaking beneath  his feet as he took slow steps. "Stan? Ford?"_

_Then he heard it, a floorboard creek that didn't come from him, he walked to the kitchen where the sound came from, "Guys?"_

_Peaking in he saw his twin great uncles sitting at the table, he let out a relieved sigh which caught his aged uncles attention, their dark brown eyes meeting his chestnut colored orbs. "What are you doing in my house?!"_

_This took the young adult by surprise, he took a step back as the grown twins stood from their seats and stomped their way over to the doorway. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here like you belong!" The one with the fez shouted._

_Dipper's eyes went wide as they watched the grown men grab weapons, Stan with a bat that leaned against the doorway, and Ford pulled out one of his ray guns from his trench coat and pointed it at the brunet, "What are you talking about, I-it's me, Dipper."_

_"Don't make me laugh, you're nothing but a demon wearing our great nephew's face, now die demon!" The twin with the ray gun then shot at the brunet, who dodged and ran for the stairs, avoiding a_ _swing_ _from a bat._

_Running up the stairs, he was tripped up by two familiar animals, Grompers and Waddles, Dipper_ _attempted to get up as_ _he tried to get back to running, but before Dipper could go back to climbing the wooden stairs,  both barnyard animals bit into each of legs, tearing out a scream from the young male, turning towards the pig he tried to ask. "Waddles why would you-!"_

_He was cut off when he was bit again, causing another screech of pain, it got worse when he heard two voices, "You can't run from us demon!"_

_Turing his head he saw the two grey haired men standing at the bottom floor, Ford's gun trained on him as it began to charge a bigger blast. Yelping, Dipper was able to kick the animals off of him and crawl up the stairs, missing the blast from the ray gun. Panting Dipper was able to get to the attic, running to the door and slamming it shut as the sounds of footsteps followed._

_Taking deep breaths, he looked up and saw his twin by her bed facing away from him. "Mable, you will not believe what just happened. Stan, Ford, Waddles, everyone have gone crazy! We have to get out befo-"_

_"You're not my brother."_

_He froze at his sister's statement, "M-Mable what are talking about, it's me, Dipper."_

_"No, Dipper died when he gave himself up to Bill. You're nothing but a demon that's wearing his skin!"_

_The younger male took a step back at his twin's outburst, "No Mable, I was able to get away. You have to believe me, I'm your brother, your twin. And I'm back, we can go back home together."_

_A screeching laugh escaped the long haired twin as she turned to face him, her face slightly distorted, "Why would I want him back? With his stupid, selfish endeavors to solve the mysteries here, and always thinking of himself. I was glad that he was gone, everyone was."_

_Dipper's widen eyes narrowed at his sister his blood began to boil, "I'm the selfish one, do you know how much I've sacrificed for you just so you can have your 'perfect summers?! Besides, you went on the adventures too, and you took all the credit for them when I went away!" Tears were pricking the corners of his eyes as he ranted at the girl, but it just seemed to fall on deaf ears._

_"You're a demon, besides I'm better off without him anyway," Mable slowly reached behind her back and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors, "Now die you monster."_

_In a blur of pink, Mable ran towards Dipper with the sharp end of the scissors pointed at his chest. It seemed as time slowed, Dipper's tear filled eyes widen as he took a step back and tried to use his arms to protect himself, "Mable! Don't!" She got closer and was right upon him, ready for the kill._

_'Mable...Why?'_

_There was a bolt of light, faded pink, but then It all went black_

Dipper's eyes snapped open as a small scream escaped him. His pupils were dilated as they glanced around the room, only for his chestnut eyes to meet a single concerned golden eye. With shaky arms, Dipper propped himself up as he tried to control his breathing, and tears streaming down his face.

Bill bit his lip as he looked at the shaking male, worry gripping his heart he proceeded, "Pine Tree..."

Chestnut eyes met Bill's again, and there he felt so vulnerable, so confused, and so weak, and there in front of his enemy too. "Are you okay, do you want to talk-"

The blonde demon was cut off as Dipper jumped onto the man and wrapped his arms around his torso, and buried his face in chest. Chocked, muffled sobs left the brunet as he held onto the dream demon. Bill's eye widen at this action, but slowly relaxed as he did the same thing as last time, he rubbed circles on Dipper's back, but also started to rock his body a bit in a calming motion, his free hand made its way up to the other's brown hair as he raked his fingers through it once again. "It's okay Pine Tree, I'm here for you. If you wanna talk about it, I'm right here."

This caused the young adult to cry even harder as he tightened his hold on the blonde.

_'What am I doing, holding on to him like this, he's the reason I gave myself up for my family and why I can never see them again, he erased their memories of me. And yet here I am crying over a nightmare, that he probably created. I should be shoving him off, not having him for comfort! He could kill me at a moments notice.'_

_'But...he's acted so much more calm and less insane since I came here, he doesn't talk about his deal making, and dimension destroying tales and just wants to hear from me...H-he actually seems interested in what I have to say and doesn't wave me off, or get bored. He's been more comforting then what I expecting and he may be bipolar, he's not as bad as he appears...he seems to care more then anyone else. Heck when I'd have nightmare I'd have to act like I was fine with my family while Mabel was comforted...with Bill I don't have to feel that... It's not as bad here as I thought, especially Bill. He's really...not so bad.'_

Bill and Dipper remained in that position for awhile, Bill rocking and Dipper holding onto him crying. The blond's eye opened as he thought of something.

He began to hum, it was soft and so quiet hardly anyone would've heard it, but Dipper did, and it was actually quite peaceful. Soon, Dipper's sobs began to slow to a stop, and his grip came loose. His breathing now stable and even, Bill moved to lay down with Pine Tree now snuggling onto his chest, back to a dreamless sleep.

The dream demon's eye watched the sleeping brunet once again, he felt his heart break. He unintentionally caused Pine Tree to have a nightmare, and that just didn't sit well.

Bill sighed as he leaned down and kissed the top of the other male's head then whispered, "I'm sorry Pine Tree. Have pleasant dreams."

Dipper snuggled deeper into Bill's chest as the other curled around the other in a protective hold. His arms wrapped around his back and his chin on top of Dipper's head, with a sigh the dream demon rested his uncovered eye as a silent tear went down his cheek as he held Dipper tighter.

_'I don't know what I want anymore...'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer I swear, but tell me what you guys think, I hope I didn't make Dipper too out of character. So until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter contains rape, and this is my first time actually writing a scene like this, so if you like, please criticize so then I can improve. Enjoy, but read at your own risk. This is a warning to all!

 

**3 Months Later**

"Fucking damn it!"

A shout echoed in the mostly destroyed room, tables and chairs splayed around him, broken and in pieces. Glass shards remained scattered on the floor as another crash filled the room and another object broke against the wall. There in the middle of the room stood a seething blond. He wore only a yellow tank top and loose black  pants, his feet were bare and his skin was slick with sweat as his blond hair stuck to his forehead. His eye held tints of red as he stared at the mess around him, only for a voice pipe up, causing a golden eye to twitch in discomfort.

**_'Throwing a tantrum I see.'_ **

_'Shut the hell up!'_

**_'What's taking so long, you said you'd get the job done.'_ **

_'Shut up!'_

**_'Do I have to do it for you? After all you seem to be taking your time. It'll be just as easy as last time.'_ **

_'Don't you dare hurt my Pine Tree!'_

**_'Your Pine Tree? My, I though the only one who was yours was Stardust.'_ **

_'Shut the fuck up!'_

Blue flame erupted from his hands as he aimed them at the broken furniture in the room, causing a minor explosion in the room. _'Damn it, why am I feeling this way about a meatsack? '_

**_'So, you actually feel for the boy. Well that complicates things doesn't it. I guess I'll have to take the lead.'_ **

Bill's visible eye widen as he felt something within him break, a scream tore through his throat as he fell to the ground gripping his head. It hurt, and it wasn't the kind that made him laugh, he felt himself lose control, his grip slipped away as he could no longer feel himself. It soon stopped, but his body was moving, but he wasn't doing it. He was aware, but it was like he held no control. He watched as his body moved and felt a smirk on his face, leaving the destroyed room in favor of a more occupied one.

***

Dipper sat at the writing desk in the room he shared Bill, his journal opened as he recounted some recent events.

Mostly it was just of him and Bill conversing, learning more about one another, well more like Bill learning more about Dipper as he chatted aimlessly about what he never could before. However, it went more in depth, how Dipper would catch Bill staring at him in an unusual, yet lounging, manner, or when Bill would make him small trinket like things. Sure during the months Bill would end up lashing out if Dipper spoke against him, or when his curiosity got the better of him and he'd pilfer through the dream demon's things and get caught. 

Those nights ended with new lashes and scars, along with some unusual touching that caused his heart to pound and face to flush, but also with Bill holding him in a strange, yet loving manner in the bed.  Even though last time was a bit different.

Dipper's hand subconsciously traced  the new markings around his eyes, causing him to wince in pain. There against his pale skin around his eyes, was five aqua stars around each side of his face.  Three trailed from the corner of his eye to halfway across the bottom and the other two clustered around the corner.

A shiver went down Dipper's spine as he remembered that day.

***

_Dipper laid stomach down on his and Bill's bed, an old black book opened in front of him as his chestnut eyes scanned the words on the pages, only for his eyes to begin to stray and fall onto one of the doors in the room. The only door that he's never opened. Dipper shook his head as he tried to focus on the book, whatever was in there wasn't his business, besides it's probably just a closet or something like that._

_The brunet tried, really tried to stay focused on the book and forget the door, but it was like something was calling to him, yelling at him to open the door, even for a peek. Forcing himself to sit up, he stared at the door, it was like it was mocking him to open it, but why? And why now when he's been here for some time. His chestnut eyes stared at the closed door, damn his curiosity._

_Glancing at the main door, he walked over to the mocking door, his hand wrapped around the knob as he glanced at the main door again, taking a deep breath he opened the door._

_Inside was just clothes, yellow and oriented clothing, so just a closet pretty much. Dipper rolled his eyes, yeah paranoid Dipper always knows how to make a big deal out of anything. He was about to close the door when something caught the corner of his eye. On the floor just barely out of view was a small box. His eyes darted over to the main door, than back to box, biting his lip he kneeled down and pulled the box out. It was a faded blue wooden box with smudged writing on the side, it was kind of worn and lightly chipped but it emanated so much emotion. It was like painful grief that refused to move on._

_Slowly opening the box, he found a few things; two well loved dolls, a necklace with a triangle and crescent moon charm, and some photos. Pulling the piece of jewelry out, his fingers trailed down the chain to look at the bright yellow triangle and deep grey crescent moon, they were separate charms but where hooked together, it was almost symbolic. Chestnut colored eyes then strayed to the photos, his eyes widened a fraction as he saw photos of Bill in his humanistic form, but there next to him in each and every one was another, and not one Dipper had seen before, nor heard any mention of._

_Lifting the photo up he saw how Bill's smile was so, genuine. Not insane or filled with malice, just happy as his visible eye stared into the other beings eyes as their foreheads touched. Dipper was about to pick up the next one only for the main door to be slammed open revealing a not too happy Bill._

_"Pine Tree...What do you think your doing?"_

_Dipper's eyes widen, he was caught red handed, "I-I..."_

_Bill's eyes narrowed at the sight before him, his eyes flared red as he stomped over and snatched the box away from the youth, along with the things he held. "You messed up Pine Tree."_

_Snapping his fingers, Bill teleported the two of them into a what seemed to be a torture chamber but it wasn't like the one where whips lined the walls, no all there was a metal table with a tray next to it. "I though it was common decency not to look though other's things, I guess you'll need another lesson."_

_Dipper tried to back away only for blue chains to come from the metal table and fly at him, they wrapped themselves around his limbs and pulled him back to the table. "No please, it won't happen again! I'm sorry!"_

_The brunet tried to fight back, but he was weak against the pulling chains. He was forced onto the table with his limbs chained tightly to the table, a small whimper of discomfort escaped him as he struggled against his restraints. "What part of saying sorry don't you get kid, you are mine remember. And I'll punish as I see fit."_

_Walking over to the table and tray, he watched the mortal struggled as he reached for a tool on the tray, a tattooing needle._

_Dipper's eyes remained wide as he stared at the dream demon, fear cloud his heart as Bill leaned closer with the sharp tool, "Did you know Pine Tree that Aqua is the most painful ink to use, and the flesh around eyes is one of the most sensitive?"_

_"Please, don't!"_

_"You can't tell me what to do Pine Tree, but I do enjoy your begging. However I don't wanna hear it the whole process, so..."_

_Bill snapped his fingers and a cloth gag covered the male's mouth, muffling his pleas. His chestnut colored eyes watched Bill as he filled the tool with aqua colored ink, he noticed something strange with the demon. The aura that surrounded him was off, not like normal.This aura felt more cruel then normal, even when he was being punished, the air didn't feel like this._

_"Now Pine Tree I'd recommend that you don't move, after all, this is gonna hurt."_

_Bill leaned down with the tool and began digging the needle end into the skin, leaving aqua markings, muffled screams filled the room as tears of pain escaped his eyes, stinging the fresh markings. Each new mark felt like it lasted an eternity, then when he went to the other side it felt even longer, it was a cycle of pain, tears, and screams that felt like forever._

_"I'm done Pine Tree." Dipper's ragged breathing began to calm, although it was difficult with a gag in his mouth, as the last of the of his tears dried on his face. He felt a hand remove the gag and wipe away the stray tears, looking up he saw Bill looking down at him with a small frown and, his eyes furrowed in emotion, this was Bill, not the one from before. "It's over now." He felt Bill ran a hand through his hair, and released his restraints, Dipper's body felt like jelly as his body went limp. His breathing still rough as his eyes began to close, before he could lose consciousness he felt his body being gathered up in a comforting and tight hold, he felt the world around him move, he was about to fall into the land of sleep when he heard a quite whisper, "I'm sorry." And with that he fell into a dream filled sleep._

***

Even though Bill was obviously unbalanced and seemed to have complete 180 mood swings, his time here wasn't exactly horrific as he imagined it, just some painful bumps in the road. These months spent with Cipher have been nothing but a roller coaster, and Bill was unpredictable, but he wasn't as horrible of a being as he thought, but the question still remained, what was it that Bill needed him for?

Dipper sighed as he reached over to pick up his cup, only for his hand to brush against something, which proceeded to fall of the edge of the desk and smash into the floor. The brunet's heart stopped as he looked over and saw a small shattered triangle on the floor.

His breathing hitched when he heard footsteps on the other side of the door. The door opened revealing a sweaty looking Bill wearing less then formal attire. "Pine Tree, what did you do?"

He wore a sickly sweet smile as he walked into the room and closed the door with his foot, Dipper stood up and took a step back, Bill's aura was different, it felt just like that day when he was forcibly strapped down and had stars etched into his face. A shiver went down his spine as  he felt his heart pick up.

"What did you do Pine Tree?" He asked again as he stalked closer to the backing brunet.

"I-I My hand brushed against it- A-and I-it-"

"It what?"

"...It broke."

A dark chuckle escaped the blonde as he stalked closer to the cowering brunet, "Well that's a shame kid, a real damn shame. You'll have to be punished for that, more so then normal if you ask me."

The smaller youth was pressed against the wall as Bill's face was just inches from his own, his bare tan arms blocking Dipper's only means of escape. A sick grin came upon Bill's face as his lips were a hair breaths away from the other's as he took hold of his face and tilted Dipper's chin up, "So let's begin shall we."

Bill's lips smashed into Dipper's, his already wide eyes widen further as the dream demon forcefully kissed him, the confused and panicked human froze as he clamped his lips shut, as muffled words of confusion escaped. He tried to push the tan man off of him, but that only resulted in Bill grabbing his wrists and putting them in a tight hold, causing the teen to wince and let out a squeak. The blonde moved away as he forced Dipper's arms over the brunet's head, he leaned closer to the still struggling male's ear, "It would be better if you didn't fight me Pine Tree."

Before the brunet could react he felt lips on his own again, but this time he felt slightly pointed teeth bite harshly into his flesh, causing him to gasp. Allowing Bill's tongue to force its way into his mouth, muffled pleas fell on deaf ears as the blonde's wet muscle explored his mouth, licking his teeth, swirling around the unwilling muscle, and to trying to force itself down the youth's throat, nearly making him gag.

Bill eventually pulled away, Dipper gasped for air as he went into a small coughing fit with drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. His vision was blurry with light tears.

Bill's sick grin remained plastered on his face as he watched the brunet struggle for air, his slightly red tinted eyes meeting teary chestnut. "Don't worry Pine Tree, this is only the beginning."

Before Dipper could blink, Bill dragged the brunet to the large bed and tossed him onto the yellow and black bedding, the taller man pouncing on top of him before he had a chance to escape. Black clothed legs straddling him with tan arms blocking both sides of his face, "You're gonna enjoy this."

Blue chains wrapped around the brunet's wrists together and pulled them up against the middle headboard, chestnut eyes darted around the room as fear began to fill him, he watched as Bill sat on his knees and undid his pants, he removed his shirt, revealing a tanned body with a nice frame, and crawled back over him. "Now let's remove these obstacles."

With twisted grin plastered on Bill's, he grabbed the loose fitting shirt and ripped it off the struggling teen's body, the mortal gasped as he struggled some more, "No! Please Anything but tha-!"

He was cut off when he felt something enter his pants, his breath becoming labored, he looked down and saw the grinning Cipher looking right at him, his tanned hand down in his pants, roughly grabbing his member, stroking agonizingly slowly, causing Dipper to try twist away, but his legs were weighed down by the demon above him. "Stop, no! I don't want this!"

"Too bad Pine Tree, after all bad boys have to be punished."

"N-no please no-ah!"

He picked up the pace causing Dipper to gasp, the sensation, it was just too much as he let out gasps and forced moans at what was being done to him. He felt his member twitch as he felt warmth build up in his stomach, he once again tried to curl away, but it was no use, he felt as it continued to build, like it wanted out. Eventually it did, he released with loud gasp, his hips arching, white staining the insides of his pants, and drool spilling out the side of his mouth.

He fell back onto the bed, his breathing ragged as his eyes were half lidded lightly glazed over from his release as he remained still for a moment, but that did not last long as he heard the ruffle of clothing being removed and tossed onto the floor, his eyes glanced down at the bigger male, his eyes widen as the mist cleared as we felt his pants and boxers being forcibly removed from his person, and tossed onto the ground. His breathing hitched as he saw Bill's package, highly erect, long, and thick, Dipper's brown curls shook as he shook his head, "N-no I-I can't."

"You can and you will Pine Tree, besides, it's my turn to feel good."

Dipper watched as a tan finger scraped up some of his drying release, some light touches that began to stiffen his manhood again, "This will be enough."

In a blink of an eye the dream demon flipped the brunet over and pulled his ass up in the air, having Dipper's face shoved into the pillows below him. His pale restricted body began to quiver as he continued to plea as he felt a finger circle and prod at his entrance, till he felt it enter. His body stiffened as he felt the intruder dig deeper into his anus, he bit his lip as felt tears try and escape as he felt himself being stretched. He couldn't move with Bill settled on his legs, and the blonde's other arm pinning him down by his shoulder blades. It was uncomfortable, and it was only going to get worse. Bill then removed his finger, "You are so tight Pine Tree, I think you're ready."

Wait, that wasn't enough, especially for- he felt a warm, blunt, big foreign object probe at his entrance, "No! Please!" Tears began to fall freely down his face, but it was no use as Bill thrusted his hips forward, sheathing himself all the way in one thrust. Dipper's eyes filled with more tears as let out a scream as he was stretched even further.

He didn't have time to adjust as Bill pulled out slowly, leaving only the tip, only to thrust back in hard and fast, he didn't let up either, he just kept going, "So tight..."

Dipper's screams didn't let up, with Bill pressing down on his shoulders he couldn't move, but soon his screams changed from that of pain to forced pleasure. Bill dove deeper into the teen, hitting a bundle of nerves, pleasure shot through his spine and down to his manhood, screams and moans of pain and pleasure filled the room. "Found the spot didn't I? Feels good doesn't it."

Shame evaded the brunet as he continued to moan in both pain and forced pleasure with Bill's monster of a manhood filled him, his breaths were labored as he was continuously pushed into the mattress, tears still streaming down his face, it didn't help when he felt Bill's hand leave his now bruised shoulder blades and started to trail down his skin, light touches that amplified his forced pleasure, his nipples pinched, causing them to swell, till Bill's tan hand traveled down to the pale harden member. Once again Bill wrapped his hand around the organ and began to stroke, fast and rough, just like before.

He felt the pressure build up in his abdomen again, he bit his lips to try keep the moans quite. He then felt the manhood in him twitch, the blond ground his hips deeper into Dipper as an animalistic growl escaped him as he bit into the junction in the brunet's neck, the same place as before, as he released into the pale male's ass, Dipper releasing his load into the blonde's hand with another gasp, as Bill's grip tightened further around his manhood. Bill road out his orgasm with his teeth still sunken in Dipper's neck, only to release his hold on the pale skin when he finished.

Dipper didn't move as he felt Bill pull out, some of his seed spilling out of his stretched hole and onto the now dirty sheets. The blond rolled off the brunet as the blue chains faded away, allowing Dipper to move freely, he curled up into a tight ball as he began to shake, tears spilling from his eyes as he felt nothing but guilt, shame, and disgust at himself.

Bill's red tinted eye faded back to their golden yellow as he tried to regain his breath, only for it to widen as he regained control.

"Pine Tree I-"

"W-whatever it is...I-if this is what you wanted from me...do what you want...I-I don't care..."

Bill's eyes widen at Dipper's broken tone, he looked away as he felt his heartbreak...this is what he wanted wasn't it?

Without looking at the mess he made, he waved his hand in Dipper's direction, his chestnut eyes closed as his ragged breaths and silent sobs quieted into even breathing. Bill sat on the bed and buried his face into his hands, was all this worth it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I'm sorry Dipper it's for the plot I swear! Things will get better, I promise!  
> Tell me what you think, next time we see what Bill's plan has been leading up too, but is it what he really wants? I'd like to hear from you guys! So until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bill's ready for his plan with Dipper, what do you think will?

 

  
In a candle lit room, a golden eye with blue speckles read across the pages of the worn book, he now wore a black button up shirt with a yellow tailcoat with a brick like pattern. He had black slacks, dress shoes, and his eye patch; his blond hair was brushed back to its original style with bangs sweeping over his patched eye, although there was an added feature, the light blue streaks in his hair.

_'This is what I wanted...'_

He moved the book out from in front of his face and looked at what laid before him, in the middle of the floor was a drawn circle with demon tongued writing rounding the inside, three candles stood on the outside in a triangle formation, and a crescent shaped moon in the center of the drawing. The windows' curtains were drawn closed, but the candles in the room illumined something that laid on top of the summoning circle. Curled up in the center was a young brunet boy with aqua stars tattooed around his closed eyes, he only wore an oversized white top with slightly baggy pants, and no shoes.

Sighing, Bill stepped closer to circle with the book opened in his hands, "This is all for you Stardust..."

He slowly began to circle the drawn picture that held the smaller male, he began chanting words from the book in demonic tongue, the candle lights flickered and a breeze filled the room that had no source; but Bill didn't waver, he kept going, spouting the mantra from the book over and over. The wind picked up speed, causing Bill's now multicolored hair to tousle, but in the corner of his visible eye he saw a pale blue light surround the boy in the circle, gently lifting him a few feet off the ground, a slight look of discomfort made its way across the brunet's features.

_'This was the only reason I kept him...'_

Bill's voice grew louder as the wind roared in the room, he kept going, his clothes blew harshly in the wind as he dug his heals into the wooden floor to stay in place. He watched as the floating teen began to squirm, the blue light flickered into a pale pink, then back to blue, and back to pink once again. Pale lids snapped open revealing nothing but white, as a scream tore through his throat, Bill winced at the sound that barely broke through the wind, but regardless he continued, only to stop when the pink light seemed to melt into the teen's body. The wind stopped, and the candles went out when the body fell back onto the floor.

The blond dream demon rushed over to the fallen body, dropping the book, he kneeled down by the body as he looked over the unconscious face, he lifted their head into his lap, his golden eye widen at what happened next. Starting from the roots, the brown hair turned into an inky black, white speckles then faded, scattered through the inky locks, and light faded blotches of pink and blue also faded through, giving it a galactic space look. The already pale skin turned more pale, almost white, allowing the aqua stars to be more prominent. "Stardust...?"

Very pale eyelids twitched slightly before they opened, revealing pale pink iris. They glanced around the room before looking up, only to meet a tanned dream demon's face with a golden eye with blue specks. They slowly reached their arm up and their fingertips touched the demon's face, a small smile spread across their face, their voice was soft, but wasn't exactly male or female, "Hello my love."

A laugh escaped the demon as his eye began to mist, "You're back, you're really back. I missed you, so much."

He pulled the dark haired being up their back on his chest, pulling them closer to him. A small laugh left pale lips as they adjusted themselves into Bill's lap, "I missed you too."

They sat on the floor for what felt like hours, Bill's arms wrapped around their waist as he held them close, his nose buried in their dark colored hair. The pale figure's fingers lightly tracing Bill's face, "Bill, as much as I love being in your arms, why don't we go and do something fun?"

The dream demon's eye shone at the thought, a small grin making its way on his tanned face, "Wanna mess with the others?"

A smile graced the other's features, "It's been awhile, why not."

Bill's grin widen as he stood, bringing Stardust up with him, "Let's go then."

A tanned hand intertwined with a pale one, he started to lead the way out of the room, a smile on both of their faces, but when Bill's back turned that smile slackened, and pale pink eyes looked at Bill's hair. His golden blond locks was tainted with blue streaks, and remembering his eyes they were the same. A silent sigh left the galactic haired being as a sad look crossed their eyes, they felt their heart clench, but put on a smile as soon as Bill looked back at them, he looked happy, and yet one could see his suppressed heartache, if they looked.

**2 Hours Later**

Laughter echoed in the lounge as clinking glasses could be heard, "Cheers to the happy couple!"

Bill's splitting grin grew wider as he downed another glass, his arm wrapped around Stardust's slim waist who was sitting on his lap. They held their own glass as they took small sips, a small smile graced their face as they watched the demons before them, drinking from their glasses and laughing away.

Stardust's eyes gazed at the demons around them, a tiny frown marking their pale face as they looked into the reflective blue drink. "Hey Starry!"

Their head jerked and turned towards the pink demon, a huge grin on her face, "So when are you gonna get rid of that meat sack of a body?"

Pale pink eyes stared into hot magenta, "Actually that isn't possible, my soul is intertwined with Dipper's, and it's rooted in this vessel, I can't leave it."

Wide eyes stared at the pale figure, 8-ball asked, "So your stuck in a _human_ body?"

Stardust's eyes narrowed at the demon, "Is that a problem?"

"N-no of course not, just..."

A golden eye flared at the green demon as Bill pulled the galactic haired being closer, "That's enough!"

The dream demon's golden eye glared at the demons, daring them to speak against them, "There is nothing wrong with Stardust's body, they're back and that is all that should matter!"

"Bill it's nothing like th-"

"Let's go." Bill started darkly as he stood, holding Stardust close, he teleported away, leaving the demons alone in the lounge, "What's his problem?"

Bill appeared in his room with Stardust pulled to his chest, an sigh escaped him as he pulled away, the pale figure turned to look at Bill, his hair still had the blue streaks and his eyes still held blue specks, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to blow up like that I just-"

"Hey now it's okay, lets just stay up here for a bit to cool down."

The blond and blue haired demon sighed, "Yeah..."

He laid down on the bed, resting a tanned arm over his eyes, Stardust turned towards the bed only to feel a shutter run down their spine, their chest tightened, and breathing hitched. Biting their pale lips, they forced their legs to move and sit on the bed. _'It's going to be okay...I'm going to fix this.'_

Stardust forced their body into a laying position as they rested their head on Bill's chest, pale pink eyes closed as they felt a hand rake through their dark colored hair. A small sigh left Stardust as they barely opened their eyes, looking over at the tanned demon, they saw Bill looking at the blue and white hat across the bed on the nightstand, a look of longing, guilt, regret, and shame filled his visible eye, a few more blue specks appeared in his golden orb.

_'I'm sorry Bill...'_

"Hey Bill?"

The dream demon's head snapped back over to the being who's head laid on his chest, a small smile broke out on his face, "Yes my love?"

"Why don't we have a party, a welcome back party?"

Bill's grin widen as he sat up on the bed, "A party, what a fantastic idea! We can hold it tonight!"

Stardust sat up and turned towards the golden eyed demon, "Just like old times?"

"Exactly! This'll be a blast!"

The galactic haired being shifted to lean closer to the tanned demon's face, their forehead connecting with his, "Then I guess we should get ready."

**Hours Later**

Bill paced outside the double doors, he wore a bright yellow tux with a black undershirt, and black shoes. He had his iconic black bowtie and thin top hat, with solid black gloves covering his tanned hands, his golden hair and eye still had the blue specks and streaks.

He nibbled on his lips as he waited, only to hear an audible click of the door opening, spinning on his heal he turned and saw a breath taking sight, Stardust had their hair straightened, reaching their shoulders with the sides in small curls, they wore a deep grey long sleeved shirt with a half yellow half pink vest, they had black pants with the ends that looked dipped in blue paint on the pants cuffs, and their shoes were black flats with golden toes, and around their neck was the necklace that held the interlocked triangle and crescent moon charms.

Bill smiled at Stardust, he took some steps forwards, wrapping his arms around the smaller one's waist, "You look wonderful."

"As do you, like always." A small smile graced their features as they moved to lock arms with the demon in yellow, "So shall we go?"

"Let's show them we're back in businesses."

Stardust gave a small grimace as they turned and made their way to a pair of giant doors, opening revealing a massive golden ballroom, with pink stars and yellow triangles patterned the floor and a ginormous chandler hung from the ceiling. The room held all of the Henchmaniacs  all dressed in their finest, grinning at the couple.

The duo walked to the center of the room, the lights dimmed with a spotlight on the two, Bill turned and intertwined his fingers with Stardust's, "Ready?"

Stardust's smile didn't reach their eyes, but they gave a small smile and nodded. Music flowed in the room as they began to move in sync. The spotlight on them on all times, as they twirled one another and avoided each others feet. Soon Bill tossed Stardust into the air, only to catch them and end with them being dipped in his arms.

Bill and Stardust smiled as they looked in one another's eyes, it held so much love and passion, yet their smiles didn't reach their eyes, as if their was sorrow and remorse holding them back. "Care for another?"

Stardust's eyes sadden as they watched as a new blue streak faded into his hair, starting from the roots and ending at the tips. "Of course."

They continued dancing with one another for hours, and hours. The demons of the room watching in awe at the couple made magic on the dance floor.

It wasn't till the nightmare realm's moon was up that duo stopped, "You guys keep the party going, Stardust and I want some one on one time."

The demons made some catcalls as the two left hand in hand. The two walked down the halls and out into the brightly colored garden, Bill lead Stardust down the path and to the bench in front of the statue of the two of them, he sat down bringing Stardust with him. His golden with blue specked eye stared into pale pink, his eye was soft and sadden. "Stardust, you haven't been yourself, is something wrong?"

Their eyes widen slightly, but quickly softened, "So you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed, why wouldn't I?"

A sigh escaped pale lips, "Bill I love you, you know I do, so much. It killed me inside when I was killed, I knew how much it would hurt you, how much it would affect you...That's why I placed myself in reincarnation, even though I knew some creature would end up suffering because of me, just so that maybe one day I would be able to see you again, and tell you how much I love you, and that what happened wasn't your fault."

"Is this what it's all about? Stardust-"

"No...There's more."

A shaky sigh left the pale figure as they grabbed onto Bill's hands, "You love him Bill...You love him and you know it."

"What are you-"

"You love Dipper, and don't you deny it!"

Bill's posture stiffened as Stardust's words, the blue spreading in his hair and eye as he felt his heart clench at the thought of the teen.

Stardust's head jerked up as they looked Bill in the eye. "Even before you brought me back I knew you felt something for Dipper. And now you're trying to suppress it just because I'm back, and you don't think you could love anyone else, but Bill you can."

"Stardust I don't-"

"Your hair and eye have been turning  blue and it has since you raped him, I can see it in your eyes, what you did to him affected me, just by being in our old room, I wanted to get away because this body, Dipper's body, was afraid, and it made me afraid, but I toughed it out for you because I wanted this day to be wonderful, so I can say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Wh-what are you-?"

"I was never on planning on staying if I was ever brought back, you know I can't do that, but I want to tell you so much, that-"

"No! You can't leave me, not again! I won't let you!" Bill's voice grew distorted as hits of red tried to invade his hair and eyes, his aura changing dramatically.

Stardust sighed as they knew what had happened to their beloved. Placing both of their hands on the sides of Bill's head, causing the now multicolored haired demon to still, they forcefully leaned the angry dream demon towards them, their foreheads touching. "I'm sorry I did this to you my love."

They closed their eyes as they whispered, _"From two split halves, to a tormented soul. Please go back to make it whole. Never split as I say, from anger to sadness, and to love and to hate, I cast these two back to one ."_

Bill's visible eye widen as the red faded from his eye and hair, but the blue remained as he blinked at his beloved, "Stardust, I-I don't know what-"

"It's okay Bill, it wasn't your fault, none of this was. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that happened."

"But it wa-"

"No! Stop it, stop blaming yourself for my choices. I died and it was my actions, not yours. And I have never blamed you, nor will I ever do so. "

Bill's eye began to mist over as the pale being continued, "You need to let it go, you need to let me go, and move on. You love Dipper, and I think he's what'll help you move on from me. You're allowed to love Bill, you're allowed to move on."

A tear fell, leaving a wet trail down dream demon's tanned face, "But I don't wanna move on, you're my one and only."

"I don't have to be your only, Bill. It was unfortunate that I died, and I hated that I had to leave you alone, but you have to move on, I can't stay in this body, it isn't right, he never asked for this...Now I have to make things right. I have to let, not only him, but you go as well. You love this mortal-" They were then cut off.

"Yes! Okay I'll admit it, I do feel for Pine Tree, a lot, like when we were young. He makes me feel like what you made me feel," A sob escaped the demon, "But he will never feel like I do cause of what I did to him..." Another sob escaped.

Stardust leaned their head forward, the two's foreheads touching, "I'm so sorry for causing all of this heartbreak, I'll fix this, I promise."

Bill blinked at their words, but his thoughts stopped as they tilted their head and kissed him on the lips, in a loving but passionate kiss. "I love you Bill, goodbye."

They rested their pale pink eyes as a breath left the pale being, as it fell onto Bill, who held it in a close and loving embrace, the hair faded back into brown, starting from the tips and reversing to the roots, and the very pale skin fading to a normal, healthy looking color. Bill's eye filled with more tears as he held the body closer, Dipper's body. "I'm sorry, Pine Tree, I'll try and make it up to you."

He glanced at the statue of him and his first love, "I'll make it up to both of you."

He sobbed, holding the body, while rocking himself in a rhythmic motion.

He was going to try and make things right.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Stardust everybody! Don't worry they come back, you'll see. So what did you guys think of them? What did you guys think of this chapter, and Bill's confession about his feelings to Stardust? I hoping this is moving at a natural rate. Tell me what you guys thing, so until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trigger warning: Attempted Suicide.

  
In a blue bedroom, the young eighteen year old tossed and turned in the queen sized bed, he whimpered, as his hands gripped onto the soft blue blanket till his knuckles turned white. His breathing worsen, "Please...Stop, I don't-!"

A scream tore from his throat, his chestnut eyes shot open as his grip tightened on the covers. Tears leaked from his eyes as he glanced around the room, expecting the many shades  of yellow from the dream demon's room, only to see the blues from the room he had been before he was moved.

On shaky arms, he held up his body, his eyes darting around the room for any signs of the blond demon. However, all he found was his beloved hat and journal on the bedside table. His hands shook as he reached over and picked up his items, pulling them close like a security blanket. His mind in a light blur.

He took shaky breaths as he tried to sort his thoughts. "I-I'm back here...and Bill-"

He cut himself off as an image of Bill looming over him flashed in his mind, his breathing hitched as more images flashed in his mind, he shook as he felt the sensations all over again, Bill's tongue forcing itself down his throat, his hot breath on his skin, his body being weighed down by the other. Tears pooled in Dipper's eyes and his breathing became erratic, he held his things closer as his shaking worsen, his mind began to swim, his thoughts blurring, _'That's all he...and... purpose...he...I...why?'_

He felt bile build in the back of his throat, leaping out of the bed, he made it to the bathroom just in time as he released what little contents in his stomach into the porcelain toilet. He sobbed as he tried to regain his breath, he folded his arms and rested his head on them on  the edge of the seat, tears dripping down his face and onto the tiled floor.

He chose this path, and that path was hell. He chose this path for his sister, friends, and the rest of the world. He wanted to protect them, that's why he chose this, for all of them, and yet, they don't even know the sacrifice that took place for them to remain ignorant and safe. Shakily, the teen reached up for the small pendent around his neck, ignoring the second chain that brushed against the back of his hand.

He leaned away from the toilet, bringing the pendent up to his eye level, with a shaky breath he thought of his sister, causing the room to change around him. He was home, his home in Piedmont, California. He was stationed in the middle of the living room floor, a bitter taste of nostalgia squeezed his heart as he lowered his hand. Dipper watched the scene before him, his mother and father were by the door, standing close with a small pile of luggage next to the door. "Mable dear are you ready?"

"Coming!"

Dipper looked up at the top of the stairs, and there Mable was; decked out in her classic pink sweater and purple skirt, she came barreling down the stairs with an over stuffed backpack, and huge smile plastered on her face. Dipper watched as their mother and father got teary eyed, "My baby's all grown up, going to a big collage on the coast."

"We're so proud of you, our little star."

Mable smiled as she pulled the adults closer in a tight hug, "Hey it's all going to be fine, I promise to call everyday, and send you letters, and tell you guys everything!"

The brunet woman chucked, "We know you will dear."

"Besides," She pulled away from her parents as she made her way towards where Dipper sat, his chestnut eyes widen as she came closer, his heart skipped a beat. Did she see him? He reached out, like a child does to their mother when wanting to be held, Did she really-!

He watched as she walked right through him. He whipped his head around saw where his sister was going, on the couch sat her pet pig. "You'll have Waddles to keep you company!"

Dipper's teary eyes began to spill as he turned to look forward at his parents, they looked right past him and at their daughter with her pet pig. His shoulders and head fell, he knew, he knew that the necklace would only allow him to see them, and not the other way around, like a one-way window, but a small part had hoped, just hoped that they would see him, even if they didn't know who he was. After all Bill had to've altered his parent's memories in order for his plans on keeping him and changing the residence of Gravity Falls memories to work.

His free hand reached for his chest, over his heart, he curled his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. It hurt. It hurt so much! Why? Why did it hurt? He knew what he was doing, he knew exactly everything he gave up, but the pain was still there.

He wanted it to stop.

His family laughed together, but went back to hugging one another.

It was like they were mocking him, mocking him at the fact that he would never be able to hug them again, never be able to talk, to eat, or to do anything with his family, not even tell them he loves them. He will never be able to go to collage, never have friends again, have a career, anything!

His grip tightened on the pendent, his hand shook as tears continued to stream down his face. He gave up everything for them!

He ripped the necklace from his neck and chucked it, as soon as it hit the wall the room faded back into the bathroom setting, Dipper tried to control his breathing, but he just gave up. He let out loud sobs as he pushed himself back into the cabinet, he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

He gave it all up for the world, and now here he was, trapped in this hell as a prisoner to an unstable dream demon. And to think he thought that Bill wasn't as awful as he made himself out to be, but now...

All he wanted was it to go away, all his pain, he wanted it all to just stop!

_'End it.'_

Chestnut eyes snapped open at the voice.

_'No one's going to miss you.'_

Another one.

_'It's not that hard.'_

And another voice.

_'They've all forgotten about you.'_

Why were they saying these thing?

_'Do it.'_

Why was he listening to their words as it just intensified the pain in his heart?

_'There are blades behind you, just behind those doors.'_

_'It's easy.'_

_'Slit your wrists.'_

_'Everything will be alright.'_

More tears fell, the voices, they were right. He was nothing but a forgotten nobody, only Bill knew him, and yet, he took so much from him. Maybe...

Shakily he opened the door next to his person, his hand rummaged through the small cabinet till he found it, a razor blade. Slowly his fingers wrapped around the handle as he pulled it out. He wiped his eyes with his free hand as he held the blade over his wrist.

...It was for the best

He placed the blade against his bare pale skin, the cool metal causing a shiver to go down his spine, but he proceeded, he applied pressure to the blade, causing it to bite into his skin, he bit his lip at the pain, but he didn't waver. He made the first cut, it was shallow, but a bright red bubbled up from the wound.

_'You have to go deeper then that.'_

Shakily, he repeated the same motion, but made the blade bite deeper, causing more red to spill. Chestnut eyes watched as the red dripped onto the floor, he shook as his breathing remained uneven, but he continued. Making the cuts deeper in his wrist, blood spilling out and dripping onto the floor, a small puddle already forming.

_'You're never going to end it like that.'_

Biting his lip, he dug even further, slicing a vein, causing blood to gush out, the voices now sounding like they were talking at the same time, trying to yell over the others, so in an attempt to hurry, he quickly swapped hands and dug the blade into his unscathed arm, hitting the vein.

The brunet dropped the razor as he felt blood leave his pumping veins, his breathing, still uneven, became heavy as he slumped to the floor, in the growing pool of his blood. His eyes felt heavy, in his blurry gaze he thought he saw a shimmery pale figure in front of him, he couldn't make out their features, but he just assumed it was an angel, here to take him away from this hell. His eyes could barely remain open as the angel hastily squatted down and held the teen's limp wrists.

Only for them to vanish when a pair of black dress shoes popped into existence, but his mind couldn't comprehend as his eyes completely closed, and he lost consciousness.

The being who appeared, Bill, eye widen at the sight before him, Pine Tree was laying in a pool of his own blood, his wrist sliced open with blood gushing out, but the flow was starting to slow. He rushed forward and gathered the bleeding teen in his arms, his golden blue speckled eye searched sporadically for something to stop the bleeding, luckily the open cabinet door had a towel spilling out of it , so snatching it, he placed heavy pressure on the gashes, his figure shook as he tried to keep himself together. He lost Stardust again, he didn't want to lose the one he latched his heart too...not again.

He watched as blood soaked through the towel, his breathing hitched, how much blood could a mortal loose until they die again?

Shaking his head, Bill applied more pressure on the wrist with the single cut, one arm cradling the smaller youth, he used his free hand he wrapped his hand around the wrist with the most damage, "Please don't leave me Dipper." The blonde whispered as he rested his eye.

He applied pressure to the still bleeding wound, blood drip from his hand as his face contorted into that of concentration; soon steam rose from the hand wrapped around Dipper's wrist. Bill's face twisted into that of discomfort as the steam continued to rise, then the bleeding seemingly stopped as he continued to grip the other's wrist.

Dipper's face also shifted into that of discomfort as the steam continued, only for it to stop.

Bill panted as he opened his uncovered eye, slowly his fingers unwrapped themselves from the brunet's slender wrist, revealing the once cut open gashes to have healed and scared over, sighing he removed the towel from the other wrist, which had slowed profusely, and just swiped his finger over it in a stitching like motion, much like when the brunet's back was whipped.

The blonde checked the brunet's vitals, his breathing was a bit labored, and his heart had slow, but was picking back up, but his skin was deathly pale. Sighing with relief, the blond discarded the towel and held Dipper closer, his from still shaking over the events that had just transpired.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bill was muttering the mantra over and over as he began to rock himself with Dipper in his arms.

They remain like that for hours, Bill's eye watched the unconscious male, the brunet's breathing and pulse was back to normal, and Bill himself had calmed down, but he continued to rock.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen..."

Bill placed his head down against the sleeping teen, "...I just hope I can make things right."

The blond then heard a quite groan, straightening up, he watched as Dipper's face twitched before his eyes fluttered open, revealing blurry chestnut eyes. "Pine Tree."

Dipper's eyes widen as his vision cleared, shakily, he looked up and saw Bill, he noticed the blue that now took up a majority of his hair, along with his eye, but didn't let it fully register, as he began to shake and squirm in the demon's hold.

His breathing had become erratic, and it didn't help when Bill's hold on him tightened, making him unable to move, "Dipper."

The brunet froze, he-he just said his real name, slowly he looked back up at the dream demon, his mind finally registering the blue in his hair and eye. His eye held so much sadness, guilt, and remorse, and they looked a bit misted. "I'm so sorry, I-I know that saying it won't make up for what I've done to you, but I want you to know that I hate what I did to you."

Dipper's eyes watched as Bill continued to pour his out heart, "I don't know how to make it up to you, but I want try. I don't care if you hate me for all the things I did, but I just want you to be happy...and I don't want you to hurt like how I hurt you. I'm sorry..."

The teen remained speechless as a tear escaped from Bill's visible eye, the dream demon sniffled as he lifted himself up and held Dipper bridal style as he carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He set Dipper down onto the bed and fixed the covers over the still teen, he then bent to down and picked up two things, Dipper's hat and journal.

He sat them on the teen's lap, then turned on his heel and walked back into the bathroom. Dipper sat still and quite on the bed, not really knowing how to respond, he bit his lip and held his two things close as waited for Bill to return to the room.

His head turned to the door when he heard footsteps, he watched as Bill returned to the room with a solemn look, as he walked over to the smaller youth, causing him to flinch.

Seeing this, Bill stopped a good distance away from the bed, but spoke "I removed any and all things that you could use to hurt yourself with, and I made it to where if you need me so you don't have to leave the room, so I'll be here..." His tone was lifeless as he tried to keep his eye off the teen, "Again, I'm sorry Dipper... I won't bother you unless you need me..."

Dipper watched as Bill turned towards the door, he saw as another streak of blue fade into his blond hair, almost all of the yellow had turned blue, only a few streaks of blond were left. His posture was now slightly slouched, his clothes weren't as crisps as what Dipper was used to, and the way he spoke, he sounded the same, but he spoke soft and reserved. So unlike the loud and calculating dream demon.

"And one more thing." The magical being said as he turned and snapped his fingers, the teen's eyes caught the flash of magic on his person, he saw that he was no longer wearing his clothes from before, what was he wearing again, he was in so much distraught before that he didn't even bother, he now wore a light blue loose long sleeve shirt, and a pair of loose black sleep pants, but he missed the necklace around his neck. "I hope you'll be comfortable, sleep well."

Chestnut eyes watched as the door closed, leaving him alone in the room, just like the first few days he was there. He released a shaky breath as he pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, his form shook as his thoughts ran amuck, unfocused and chaotic.

Soon his tired eyes rested shut as he remained curled up in the bed, his mind going numb from the muddled thoughts. From Bill, to his life, family, and choices, his mind was just a wreck.

What was with that damn demon? He's bipolar yes, but he rapes him then breaks down and apologizes and claims to love and care about him? He-he has to be playing at an angle, he's just trying to screw with him, like he did before. Bill only saved him because he wants to use him for something, whatever the hell that is, he was sure of it...maybe.

So if it's true, then what was Bill doing when he was apologizing over and over, him saying he was going to leave him alone unless he wanted to see. He just didn't know what to make of this, and then there is the fact that Bill's hair and eye was turning blue. Sure he's seen Bill's hair turn into a loud red when he was upset from time to time, and he's seen him have red highlights in his golden mop when he was getting frustrated, but blue...that was new.

The color blue tends to be associated with sky, or the ocean, or gloom, and...sadness.

Was Bill really sad? Was Bill Cipher, the great dream demon of the Nightmare Realm, really upset with what he did to him? That didn't make any sense! Why would he-?

Dipper's thoughts froze when he heard a sound at the door. He heard three gentle knocks against the wooden door. His eyes went wide with fear as his body stiffened, he waited for a moment, only to hear footsteps leave.

He tried to calm his breathing till he could no longer hear the fading footfalls, he sat there for a few minutes till he heard something else. It sounded like a tiny whimper and a scratching noise, the teen tilted his head a bit as his eyes narrowed a bit.

What was out there? He glanced around the room as he thought about going to have a look. Damn his curiosity!

He continued to hear tiny whines as the scratches continued outside the room. Biting his lip, he slowly placed his feet on the ground, and stood up from the bed. Taking a breath, he slowly walked over to the door, the sounds getting louder as he came closer. Swallowing, he reach for the knob, wrapping his pale hands on the cool metal, and turned it; carefully he opened the door just a sliver and peeked his eye out, seeing no one opened the door a bit more to let his head have access out of the room. He looked down both sides of the hallway only to hear the sound again. Looking down he saw a good sized, neatly wrapped light blue box with a dark blue ribbon and bow, glancing around again and seeing no one, he opened the door more, still glancing at his surroundings, he picked up the box and found a tag in the shape of a pine tree on the bow. Biting his lip again, he quickly brought the box into the room and closed the door behind him with his back.

Letting out a sigh, Dipper allowed himself to slide to the floor with the box still in hand, he pulled his legs into a crisscross position as his pale hand reached for the tag, only to feel the box move. Causing him to yelp in surprise and drop the box on to the floor, only for the box to let also let out a yelp of its own.

Dipper's eyes were wide as he started at the blue box, a small whimpering sound escaping the box, slowly the brunet crawled over to the package and looked at the tag, it reading, _'To Pine Tree.'_

Frowning at the fact that was Bill that sent the package, he decided to open the box to see what was making the noise. Slowly he pulled the blue ribbon loose, releasing it from its bow, he was about to open the flaps when something came barreling out, tackling him to the floor, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Dipper thrashed under what was on top of him with his eyes shut tightly, but stopped when he felt a wet tongue lick his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he came face to face with a small animal with bright pink eyes. "What the..."

He slowly forced himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at the creature that was now sitting on his chest. It was small like a puppy, it had the head and tail of a fox, but the body and feet of a deer; its coat was pitch black, but had light golden spots on its back, spots that you'd see on a fawn, its feet and the tip of its tail looked to have been dipped in dark blue paint, it also had tiny numbs on the top of its head, the start of antlers, and bright pink eyes.

Dipper stared wide eyed at the creature as it stared back at him. "What are you?"

The small creature gave a small bark as it hopped off his chest and back to the box, it ducked its head in the blue package and pulled out a piece of paper with its mouth. Dipper sat up as the small animal trotted back to him, only for it to drop it in his lap.

Furrowing his brow, the brunet picked up the sheet and read the words on the page, _'Hey Pine Tree, I know you don't want to hear from me, but I wanted to give you something. This is a deerfox, I didn't want you to be alone so I wanted to give you something. He's trained, so you don't have to worry about that, and he's really sweet, and if you want, you can also write down what you learn in your journal. But most importantly, I just don't want you to be alone...hope you like him, also you can name him whatever you want. ~Bill'_

Dipper's eyes narrowed at the note, he sighed as he dropped the paper and stood, only to walk pass the mythical creature and lay himself back on his bed, his back facing the creature.

The small deerfox let out a whine as he tilted his head. His bright pink eyes watched the human with confusion, he could smell the swirling emotions circling the human. He sat down and watched the brunet for what seemed like hours, it wasn't until he noticed a steady breathing pattern on the human, now calm and restful, that he curled up an fell asleep himself.

It soon became a pattern in a span of days, Dipper would wake up and stay on his bed, only to occasionally get up and use the bathroom. Anytime the brunet stood, the small mishmash animal would follow, hopping around and giving tiny 'yips' as it tried to gain the brunets attention. Only to be ignored, causing the little creature to whine.

He'd watch the human from his spot on the floor next to the bed, sometimes he'd tried to jump on the bed, only to come up short by two inches and receive a glance from Dipper, and he'd tried to get him to play with him; However it didn't seem to work as the brunet avoided looking at the creature, and tried to block him out.

By the third day the creature began to worry, the human never went over to the desk to eat the food that was presented to him, instead he just laid on the bed and slept, ignoring the constant growl of his stomach, his restroom visits became far and few as he refused to eat or drink. The brunet laid on his side, with his arms wrapped around his midsection, and his eyes closed. His face looked slightly pained as he curled up on himself when a loud growl left his thinning abdomen, causing the teen to groan.

The dark furred creature then stood from his place, his eyes narrowed at the teen, as his pink eyes went ablaze. He was created by Bill to protect and help the teen during his time of need, to be a support animal, to be a friend, and yet the teen had decided to ignore him as if he didn't exist, and now here he was starving himself. He was given all the information about Dipper that Bill could offer, so he knew that the teen had tried to kill himself after he woke up, and that he's hurting. His creator gave him a purpose, and he was not going to fail just because the brunet wanted to die!

He grabbed ahold with some of the access blanket that was on the floor with his mouth, he began to tug on the cover, growling as he pulled harder when the blanket didn't budge, he dug his hooved feet in the hardwood floor, soon the blanket began to slide, dragging the human with it.

This went on till the human reached the edge of the bed, which resulted in him falling off and onto the hardwood floor, causing the teen to curse.

A groan left the brunet as he tried to untangle himself from the covers, sitting up he looked around and saw the mishmashed animal near him with the cover in its mouth. Dipper gave a small glare at the deerfox, he forced himself onto his shaky legs and was about to crawl back onto the bed, only for him to feel a snag on his leg. Looking down he saw the dark creature biting into his pant leg, he noticed that it had sharp fangs, as it tugged on his pant leg. "What do you want?" He asked, his voice horse and as he spoke.

The deerfox didn't answer as it continued to tug on his leg. His eyes narrowed at the creature, he knew Bill made this animal to watch him, which is why he didn't want to deal with it, after all it could just be another one of his sick schemes to get him to trust him. He thought about kicking the animal away, but he remembered that Mable would've kicked his ass for harming an animal, and despite the fact that she didn't remember him, he still thinks about his actions and how his sister would've felt.

He was then pulled away from his thoughts as he felt a stronger tug on his pant leg, causing him to fall. "Hey!"

The puppy sized creature was stronger then it looked as it drug a struggling Dipper across the room all the way to the desk, where a fresh plate of food sat. The deerfox finally let go, when Dipper sat up he felt a tiny head with numbs push into his back, causing him to wince. "What do you want?"

The animal barked from behind him and continued to push into his back, "Agh! Okay, okay!" The brunet forced himself up only for his legs to collapse on him, luckily he landed on the plush chair by the desk. Grunting he pulled himself up into the chair, and leaned back once he was fully on. His chestnut eyes stared down at the deerfox, its pink eyes stared back, "Okay, now what did you want?"

The creature barked again as it motioned its head towards the steaming food on the desk. Dipper's eyes followed to the food, the sight made his stomach growl, causing him to tear his eyes away. The creature's pink eyes narrowed at the human, he's a tough one.

He began to growl and bark at the brunet, Dipper's chestnut eyes looked back at the dark furred creature. "I don't really know what you want."

Growling in frustration, the creature jumped onto the teen's lap, then hopped on to the desk, he stood next to the plate of food and motioned his head towards it. Dippers eyes narrowed as he turned his head away, "I'm not hungry."

His stomach then gave another growl, causing the male to wince, he glanced over at the creature, who was giving him what seemed to be the face of a scolding parent figure. "Why do you even care?"

The creature said nothing as it continued to stare at the human. "What does it matter if I starve to death? I'm nothing but toy for people to break, my family doesn't remember and seem better off without me ever existing, and Bill's just been pulling me around like a damn puppet, then he r-rapes me and-!"

Dipper cut himself off when he felt moister gather in his eyes, he tried to wipe it away, but it wouldn't stop, a sob escaped him as he tried to stop, it came out like hiccups as he tried to stop, pulled his legs to his chest as he tried to calm himself down as his mind went to that day, only to freeze when he felt something wet against his cheek. Looking over, he saw the deerfox licking his cheek in a comforting way. He sniffled a bit as he shakily raised his hand up and ran it through the creatures dark fur, its pink eyes stared up into chestnut orbs as pale fingers ran through its fur.

A shaky smile made its way onto Dipper's face, "Thanks..."

The deerfox closed his eyes and let out a purr, it felt nice to actually have physical contact with the human he was made for, he let out a tiny whine when Dipper's hand retracted, he opened his eyes to see his person with a tiny smile. Only for it to be interrupted yet again when Dipper's stomach let out another loud rumble.

Dipper winced as he glanced at his stomach, then back at the deerfox who was giving him big doe eyes with a whine. The brunet sighed, "Alright."

Shakily his arm reached over and picked up the utensil and picked at the food, once again looking like the food back home, and slowly he ate, much to the deerfox's delight.

Later that night, The deerfox laid curled up in the corner of the bed, far from the human, believing that he needed his space before he tried anything else to get closer to the teen, as the saying goes 'Baby steps'.

His eyes were watching the human as they slowly began to drop close, only for them to snap back open at a sound. Raising up he noticed that his human's hands were clenching onto the blankets, and his head was tossing back and forth as whimpers left him. The deerfox let out a whine as it went over by to the teen's side, he pressed his nose into Dipper's cheek, hoping to both wake and comfort the distressed teen.

A whine left the teen as his hands shakily clenched and unclenched the blankets, his body curled up on itself as he continued to whimper. The deerfox then butted his head against the teen's cheek, with no avail. The small creature tried licking the brunet's face, and continued to try and headbutt into the teen in hopes of waking him in his time of need. Soon the teen's thrashing worsen, his legs were kicking and his hands were clawing at the blankets as cries of pain escaped the teen. His nightmare had gotten worst.

Looking around frantically, the puppy sized hybrid whined again as none of is attempts met with any success. All he could do was try and be there, he was forced to watch as Dipper's face was contorted in pain, as screams tore from his throat, and as he clawed the blanket. The creature continued to whine, "Stop! Enough! I-!"

A gasp tore from the teen's throat as he shot up awake, tears dripping down his cheeks as his shoulders shook, his shaky hands traveling up to his face, only to burry it in them. Shaky sobs broke from the teen's sore throat as he cried, he curled up on himself again. The small creature frowned, but stepped forward, gently bumping his head on the teen's side. 

The brunet's head whipped over to see what had just touched him, but only saw the dark furred creature looking up at him with its pink doe eyes. Sniffling a bit, and disregarding his previous feelings for the creature, he scooped the creature in his arms and held him close, snuggling his face into its back, soft sobs leaving the brunet. 

The deerfox did nothing but stay in the crying teen's hold, he was going to be there for him no matter what. So the dark furred hybrid stayed in the teen's hold, eventually Dipper's sobs slowed as his body slowly fell back down onto the bed, the deerfox still in his grip, as he slowly started to lose consciousness, the creature following suit. 

The pink eyed creature could feel a hint a smile forming on the teen's face as his eyes began to droop shut, "Thank you."

The hybrid was pulled to the teen's chest in a loving embrace as the teen's breathing feel into a steady pattern. A hint of a purr could be heard from the dark creature's chest as he too fell into a deep slumber with his person.

*******

Both beings were in a deep sleep when a figure shimmered into existence, a sad and worried frown adorning their features, "I'm so sorry that this happened, it's all my fault."

The figure knelt down next to the bed and brushed the teen's bangs away from his forehead, the Big Dipper consolation birthmark giving a soft light blue glow. "I'll make it up to all of you, I promise."

The figure pressed their lips to the teens forehead before fading out, they had a lot of work that had to be down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> A/N: And there you have it, one of my longest chapters so far.   
> Now I know I may not be portraying some of the subject matter I accurately, so I hope you can forgive me on that. Now the little creature I have introduced is basically from the Netflix show Hilda, (Good show, I'd recommend) so there's that bit of inspiration there. I hope you guys liked what I got, and I'd like to hear from you on anyways to improve. So until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! Things got busy for me yesterday so I forgot to post. So without further ado, chapter 12

 

In the west wing lounge, a figure in rumpled clothes laid curled up in a plush armchair facing a crackling fire. The figure stared with a blurry eye, as if he was looking past it, his head resting on his arm, his tanned hand slowly clenching and unclenching itself. A sigh left the figure as he slowly forced himself up into a sitting position, slowly raised his hand in front of his face, at eye level, loosening his grip, a circle pendant slipped through his fingers but came to a halt as the chain kept it from falling. He stared at it for what seemed to be hours, till another sigh left him. He pulled the necklace close to his chest, his features quivered a bit before he rested his head in his empty hand, his breathing becoming heavy as the fire continued to crackle in the fireplace.

Across the room in the doorway, two henchmanicas stood around the corner, constantly peeking around to see if the figure had moved from his spot, for days it's been like this. Bill sitting in his chair, only to shift in his seat in front of the fire, his visible eye continuously stared at either the necklace he held in a vice like grip, or the flames that flickered before him.

The Henchmaniacs were not told as to what had taken place after the two left the dance room, all they saw after they left was Bill carrying the human's unconscious body back into the guestroom. He said nothing, his hair was mostly blue, with only the slightest hints of yellow, and a blank yet sullen look on his face. After dropping the human off he resigned himself in the library and didn't come out for the rest of the night, the next day he was found curled up on the couch by the fireplace, his eye dull, and body motionless in his clothes from the previous night. It wasn't until he visibly stiffened that he just vanished from the room. 

He was found later in the lounge, like now, in fresh clothes but his hair was unkempt and his mannerisms were lacking, as he paid them no mind, besides a dirty glare at them if they tried to ask if he was alright. So the Henchmaniacs kept their distance from the demon, not wanting to get on his bad side, even if they don't understand what caused it or how to fix it, but that didn't stop them from gossiping behind his back.

They guessed that Bill allowed Stardust to leave, some thought it was because he didn't love them as much anymore, or that he had grown soft and couldn't argue to keep them in place. Heck one even suggested that Bill forced Stardust out, to be gone and out of their lives forever, but that one was chucked as soon as it was uttered, Bill may be dream demon that brings nightmares, and enjoyed making devilish deals with many holes, but he loved Stardust more then anyone knew, and he changed because of their death.

He grew angry and insane at the human realm, and yet he viewed it as a plaything, something he could break, he hoped that in doing so he could avenge his lost love. And yet when he has it in the palm of his hand, he just lets it go, and for a mere child no less, and yet, the child was the key to Stardust's revival. However, Stardust was gone once again, leaving Bill somber, and depressed, and the Henchmaniacs fell too, with some feeling bitter towards the dream demon, and others feeling confused as to why they left, almost all of Bill's friends have avoided him, but two kept on checking on him, seeing if he showed any signs of, well anything. Pryonica and 8-ball.

The pink clad demon sighed as she slid down the wall and onto the floor, 8-ball following suit on the other side of the doorway, turning his head to look at his companion "What are we going to do?"

Pryonica sighed again as she tilted her head back and closed her visible eye, a quiet whisper left her hot pink lips, "I don't know."

The green demon let out a breath as he pulled his legs up a bit and rested his head on his knees. They stayed like this for hours, only occasionally turning to look through the opened doorway, only to find no change in the dream demon, they stayed quiet, not really having much to say to each other, it wasn't until much later that another one of the demons within their group, Paci-Fire, came marching up, going right past them without so much as a second glance. The two demons sat up roughly as the scrambled to their feet, stepping into the room after the barbaric looking demon.

The seven foot tall, gray skinned demon stood tall, his eyes a gleaming red as they glared at the back of Bill's chair. A tense feeling filled the air, it was almost suffocating, with the green and pink demon standing frozen in place by the door, and the gray demon stood menacingly behind the dream demon's chair, his right arm slowly reached over his shoulder as his blackened fingers enclosed around a thin rode, and in a flash he yanked in out and held it in front of his person. A scowl etched its way onto the gray demon's face, "Cipher, you've grown weak. Dropping our adjective for dimensional takeover for a mere child, you toyed and teased him, leaving us in the dark with your intentions. And once you get what you want, and we know what you had, you lost them. You lost Stardust allover again, and all because you've gone weak."

The tension in the room tightened, the pink and green demon held their breaths as they heard an auditable snap. A mostly blue headed Bill slowly arose from his seat, a dangerous aura radiating off his form. In barely of a blink of an eye, his head snapped over to look at the gray demon, who stood unflinching and glaring at the chaotic mastermind, Bill turned his body towards his 'friend', an angry look crossed the tanned demon's face. In a swift move of his arm, the chair he was once sitting in flew out of the way and slammed into the wall, shattering it to pieces.

The pink and green demon flinched, while the grey one still stood, unfazed. 

A growl escaped the dream demon, red began to invade his blue hair and visible eye, his teeth grit as he scowled at the grey demon. "You must either be stupid or have gotten cocky Paci. What makes you think that you can take me on, I am the god of destruction and chaos if you've forgotten. Don't forget who took over this realm!"

"Like I said, you've gone weak. It's time for a change." Paci-fire replied in a monotone voice as his grip on his weapon tightened.

Bill's eyes narrowed as his scowl deepened, "You have a death wish?"

"I am no weakling Cipher, I haven't gone soft. And when I defeat you we will succeed where you failed with that mortal realm, and while we're at it," a smirk appeared on the grey demon's cold face, "We'll take good care of that pet of yours, I'm sure we can get some use out of him."

Bill's eyes widen a fraction as the barbaric looking demon continued, "I wonder how his screams are, both in pain and pleasure."

The windows in the room then shattered, causing the demons, other then Bill, to look out and see a blackened sky, a harsh breeze invaded the room, picking up speed, nearly knocking over the demons, other than Bill.

Soon the air felt heavy, weighing down the grey demon, he grunted as he was forced onto his hands and knees, barely able to keep himself up, scowling he glanced up to see Bill levitating several feet in the air, his entire being glowing a harsh red. The fire from the fireplace grew into large roaring flames, with the winds causing the furniture and trinkets in the room to swirl around, like a tornado.

Pyronica and 8-Ball were slammed into the wall from the harsh winds, eyes widen in fear as they watched Bill descend towards Paci-fire as if he was walking downstairs, rage radiated off the now red haired demon as his face remained calm. 

Bill squatted down once he was in front of the traitor, he tilted his head a bit as he harshly grabbed the gray demon's chin and forced him to look up, making the barbaric demon scowl up at the dream demon. "You really thought you had a chance against me?" Bill asked as a smile spread across the demon's face, an insane glint in his eye.

"You're a cocky little bastard, ya know." His shoulders started to shake as a chuckle bubbled from his throat, he then threw his head back as his laughter turned maniacal, only to slightly calm and continue, "And that was your downfall."

Bill stood up and turned away from the traitor, a smirk stretched across his face, "Goodbye, 'old friend'." He raised one of his arms up, Paci-fire's red eyes widen as he watched Bill's fingers snap. His breath hitched as something felt wrong... _so wrong_!

His red eyes were barely able to glance down, but he saw little black flakes in the corner of his vision, the black flakes tearing apart into dust. "...No..."

"Please no!"

Bill released another insane heckle, "You dug your grave, now you have to lie in it." The dream demon spun on his heels with a wide smile, and turned to face the now crumbling demon, "Hope you enjoy your time as nothing but dust."

The two demons pushed against the wall watched with fearful wide eyes as they watched their friend crumble into dust, only to hear his last words, "You're broken Cipher! They'll all betray you, I am not the only one. Do you hear Cipher, once they all abandon you, you'll fall. You'll fall! YOU WILL FALL!"

And with that Paci-Fire was gone, nothing but dust that flew away with the last gust of harsh wind, Bill's face was then blank, yet his appearance was still a striking red. His red eye stared at the place that once held the traitor for minutes, the pink and green demon still clinging to the wall in fear of Cipher's wrath. Only for him to quickly glance at the duo, causing them to gasp and hold their breath in fear, they froze when he made his way over to them, his shoes clicking against the harden floor. He then stopped as he stood in between them in the doorway. "Clean this mess up, I'll be in my room." His voice then grew sharp, "If it's not like how it was before there will be consequences."

Bill then continued his way out of the room, leaving the pink and green demon alone in the now destroyed room. The two looked over at the place where Paci-fire once stood, now nothing was left but his old pacifier.

Bill walked calmly into his bedroom, he closed and lock the door, and leaned back on it as what had just transpired processed. His form began to shake as the bright red faded back into the sad baby blue from before, he covered his mouth with his hand as he began to slide down the door and onto the floor. Small sobbing like noises escaped him as his visible eye began to water.

He killed one of his friends, or who he thought was his friend. Sure he and him weren't as close as the others, but they've been there for one another for trillions of years, and yet he came to him and wanted to assassinate him. His friend. 

Well more like traitor now. First he lost stardust all over again and has to come to terms with everything surrounding Pine Tree, but then his friend betrays him. And he killed him. Without hesitation.

His form shook more as he hugged his legs closer to his person, as more tears and muffled sobs escaped.

But what was he suppose to do just let him kill him and have his way with all the known universes? To let him have his way with Pine Tree?!

Bill's vision then turned red again as he hastily stood up, with a slight stumble, as he began to trash the room, flipping over furniture pieces and throwing small trinkets at the wall, resulting in them shattering. Once everything in the room was broken the dream demon collapsed to his knees, panting heavily with tears cascading down his face. His face then scrunched up as more fat tears escaped his visible eye, and his eye patch was stained with salty tears, he began to sob loudly, not caring if anyone heard, not that they would. After what he did they wouldn't come near him with a five hundred foot pole.

He sobbed loudly as he curled himself up on the floor next to a thrown blanket, slowly reaching over and clutching it close, it hurt. It all hurt so much. He was a cosmic demon, why did he have to feel this?!

Bill then pulled the necklace he gave to Dipper out of his pocket, the one he found on the floor when the brunet tried to kill himself, another sob escaped him as another wave of tears fell from his eye as he held the necklace close with the blanket in hand, "I'm sorry...for everything..."

His now blue eye eventually closed as he fell into an unrest sleep, clutching the two objects in hand close to his chest. The color of the floor then began to fade, which then stretched to the walls, and even under the doors, the colors faded into monochrome, just like in the mindscape. It reached every nook and cranny of the massive building, well except one room; Dipper's room leaving it untouched.

On the other side of the door, a shimmery figure stood with a distraught look on their face, "I'm sorry Bill, I promise I'll make everything up to you in the end." They then rested their forehead on the wooden door as they closed their eyes, a single tear falling down their pale face, "I promise."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry about the delay. So what did you think? And what do you think will happen next?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, I'm a little late. And here we go!

 

Dipper's chestnut eyes read through the words of the slightly yellowed pages from his most recent book, he was mildly invested in the story that the book held, a way to distract himself from his situation, and the conflicting feelings that fought in his chest when he tried to clear his head.

A sigh escaped the brunet as he closed the book with one hand and laid his body back onto the now book cluttered bed, dropping the book to the floor and laying his other arm over his eyes, his thoughts starting to swirl again. It's been maybe a month since his attempted suicide, and when he received his little deerfox friend from the chaotic dream demon that held him in the Nightmare Realm. He's gotten close to the little hybrid, as there was no one else to talk to in his room, and he refused to leave it; wanting to avoid both Bill and the Henchmaniacs by any means necessary.

However, since he only had a non-verbally responsive companion he tends to get left alone with his thoughts, and recently his mind kept wandering to the blond dream demon, especially the last time he saw him. Crying, and looking guilt stricken.

For the first couple of weeks, Dipper tried to brush it off as another way of messing with his mind, only for him to fall for another one of his screwed up tricks; but as the weeks went on he's been having second thoughts on his original conclusion.

His mind had been going back to before, the times when Bill would sit and listen to him and seemed genuinely interested when they'd read together in the library, even when he woke up with Bill cuddling him while he slept. Other then the times when Bill would whip his back when he was considered 'out of line', it wasn't that awful being around him, spoiling him with books and even an item to see his family, even if they couldn't do the same with him. Then Bill just comes in out of nowhere and defiles him, although Dipper would admit that the dream demon didn't seem like himself when it happened, it was as if he was possessed.

And with how Bill reacted to him trying to kill himself, it could confirm it, but all it did was confuse him, cause when he thinks even deeper when he spent time with Bill after a month of being forced to be near him, he felt like his heart was trying to pound out of his chest when the demon would brush up against him, and his face would turn scarlet when he woke up with Bill's arms wrapped around him. His sister would probably say that he's fell for the blond, but Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to think like that, especially after everything that he's put him and his family through.

His thoughts were about to go another round, only feel something soft brush against his dangling hand, slightly startled, the brunet jerked his arm away and sat up on the bed, his widen eyes searching the floor, only to see his dark furred animal friend on the ground with a book in his mouth, his head slightly tilted with his bright pink eyes sparkling with confusion.

Dipper chuckled at himself for being paranoid, he patted the free spot next to him on the blue blankets, "Come on Flynn."

The newly named Flynn made a noise but proceeded to jump up next to his human, hitting the mark without much trouble, and dropping the book he had in the brunet's lap. In the past month Flynn had grown a few inches and had an easier time getting onto the bed nowadays, and during the past month he knew his human was getting bored so he decided to get books from the nearby book room so he'd have something to be occupied with and wouldn't have to leave the room.

A small smile made it's way on Dipper's face as he ran his fingers through the hybrid's fur, "Thanks again Flynn, so let's see what you got today."

He opened the red hardback book and read the first few lines, instantly seeing that it was a more romantic type book. A slightly bitter smile made its way onto Dipper's face, romance and love, just some of the thoughts he wanted to ignore, giving a sigh he forced himself to march forward and go ahead to read it, after all, he didn't want to seem ungrateful for his friend's hard work, after all it had to be difficult for a small animal such as himself to try and get books off the shelves and carry them back here.

He ran his fingers through Flynn's dark fur, causing the hybrid to let out a loud purr and rub his head against the brunet's hand. Dipper's face spread into a small smile before bringing the hybrid into his lap, a peaceful calm filled the room as Dipper continued to pet the hybrid animal, eventually, his eyes grew heavy, he laid on his side, bringing Flynn with him. His mind starting to grow hazy, and his thoughts running loose without a filter, which resulted back to his thoughts about Bill.

His vision began to blur, as something in front of him began to shimmer, he blinked his eyes as the shimmering began to take a form. 'What the-?'

H raised himself up onto his forearm to try and get a better look, despite his still slightly blurry vision, he rubbed his eyes, looking again the form had a more human shape. Jerking up when he saw the form get closer, startling the deerfox from his position next to Dipper. Sensing something off with his human he got into a protective position in front of the teen, finally getting a look at the still forming blob of shimmers, a growl left the dark furred creature only to catch a scent. One he never smelled but instantly recognized, he still stood in front of the frozen teen as facial features, clothes, and hair were colored into the being in front of them.

Once only a few feet away from the bed, the figure stopped and was fully formed, their skin was a pasty white with light freckles dotting their cheeks and small nose, they had bright pink eyes, and they were close to Bill's height if not a few inches short, they wore a black turtleneck with a light pink tailcoat like jacket decorated with stars, a yellow scarf wrapped around their neck. They had loose fitting black pants that had stars decorating the legs, but they stopped at the knees, and they wore no shoes. Their hair reached a bit past their shoulders and was tied back in a loose ponytail, and it looked like a constantly moving galaxy, with stars and nebulas coloring the inky black with whites, pinks, and blues; but what stuck out the most, especially to Dipper, was the Ursa Major marking that adorned their forehead, giving off a light glow.

They sat in silence, pink meeting chestnut for several minutes, it wasn't until Dipper swallowed some of his fear did he speak, "Wh-who are you?"

The figure stood for a moment, staring at the mortal, before speaking. "My name's Stardust, and...we have a lot to discuss."

A look of confusion crossed Dipper's face, "What?"

A sigh left Stardust as they took a step closer, "May I sit down? This could take a while."

The brunet bit the inside of his cheek as he glanced at Flynn, he stood protective, but not hostile. So maybe they wouldn't hurt him, and if they did he had Flynn, besides his curiosity about the being in front of him that he's never seen before during his time in the Nightmare Realm called. So he gave a shaky nod.

"Thank you," They walked over and sat down on the only other clear spot left on the bed. "I bet you have a lot of questions, but I'd like to explain myself."

Before Dipper could respond they continued, "It's my fault that your here."

Dipper froze once again, their fault, how was all this their fault? "What?"

Stardust sighed as they brought their legs closer, "Long story short, Bill and I met, we destroyed our home, found and took over this realm, I died, and Bill...he lost it. Before I died I made it to where I could have a part of my soul reincarnated with another, and years down the line...that was you."

They rested their head on their knees, their eyes meeting Dipper's once again. "I never wanted this, not for anyone. All I really wanted was to see Bill one more time. And Bill found out..."

Dipper's features turned from confused to angry in a flash, "You caused all of this?!" He jumped off the bed and stood in front of Stardust, "I'm stuck here because you reincarnated some of your soul into mine? Bill only took me because of you?! Bill took me away from my life, he wiped the world's memories of me, and I'm stuck here with that fucking monster!"

The pale being watched as Dipper began to shake in front of them, his words hit deep, but they knew his words were true, they caused this and now they had to fix it. "I know, and no matter how many times I apologize it's not going to change anything, but I want to help. I got to do what I needed, but not without casualties," Stardust stood from their spot and walked over to the brunet, "...and I'm here to help."

Dipper continued to shake as he took a step back away from them, fighting back tears of rage from spilling, "What the hell could you do, haven't you done enough damage?"

Stardust hesitated but pressed forward. "You can't see it now, but things will get better."

"How huh?! How is any of this supposed to get better?"

"Bill."

"And how is that? Can you explain how he's supposed to 'make things better'? "

The pale being took a breath before continuing, "Because you feel something towards him."

"What the hell? I don't feel a damn thing for him after everything e's done to me and my family, how could I ever feel anything towards him?!"

"Because you do." Stardust let out a sigh, "Dipper I was apart of you since you were born, so I know you. You're confused, and you want to hate him, and I know he's done horrible things to you and your family, but he's not like that. Not really."

"What the hell are you talking about, he took enjoyment out of torturing the townspeople and spent years tormenting my family!"

"That's not the real Bill Cipher, he's mischievous sure, and likes to pull some pranks, but he's a caring soul and protects those he truly cares about. He has baggage that he prefers to hide, so others won't worry about him. The only reason he acted like he did was because he was grieving."

"And why should I believe you? How do I know that you're not trying to trick me?!"

Stardust's pink eyes flashed for a moment, "Let me show you what kind of person Bill really is," they lunge forward and grabbed Dipper's arm, shocking the brunet at the sudden movement.

The pulled Dipper closer and wrapped their arms around the brunet's body, restricting his movement, and rested their forehead on Dipper's their matching marks touched before it all went black.

***

_A yellow triangle and pink star shape with arms legs and a single eye exited a portal, each looking a bit worse for wear, but laughter escaped the two as their eyes met, "That was great!"_

_"Of course it was, we taught those flat thinking morons what that kind of ideology gets them!"_

_The two continued till a large four horned looking demon showed up and glared them down, "What are you two weakling laughing at?"_

_Yellow triangle's eye quirked up at the demon, "Just the fact that we just destroyed our dimension for fun."_

_"Oh really? So you think you're all tough?"_

_"Yep, and I bet I could take you on."_

_The pink star froze, "Bill what are you doing?"_

_"Trust me Star, I've got this."_

_"You dare challenge me? The most feared of the Nightmare Realm?"_

_"Sure do."_

_"Then hope your death is quick. Your friend too."_

_A small crowd of monsters and demons began to gather around the three, "What?!"_

_The giant demon raised his huge fist up and was about to slam it down on the triangle and star, but right before there was contact, the demon's fist stopped, "Huh?"_

_It was as if there was a forcefield around the two, the demon raised his fist again and tried to hit the two, but again was stopped by some invisible force, the demon growled, but stopped when he felt his fist being pushed back, "What the-"_

_He was cut off when he was thrown out of the crowd and was shriveled into dust from the blast, leaving the triangle's hands shaking, and the star panting. "Are you okay Star?"_

_"Yes, you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That was amazing!" Someone from the crowd shouted._

_"What?"_

_"You just beat the ruler of this realm, that makes you the new rulers!"_

_The crowd cheered, as they got closer to the duo, "New rulers huh," Bill's eye quirked again as he looked over at the star, "Want to mold a world into our image?"_

_The star's eye quirked as well, "Let's do it."_

***

_"Oh Bill wanna show you something, can you come here for a moment?"_

_"Alright, alright I'm coming."_

_The yellow triangle figure floated across the room and knocked on the door that led to another room where the voice came from. He knocked and received a reply, "Come in come in. I want you to see!"_

_Bill's eye gave a confused look at the door but went into the room, and what he saw caused his eye to widen, "So Bill, what do you think?"_

_There standing in the middle of the room was a pale human figure with long inky black hair, their eyes were an amber color as they wore a sleeveless brown top that looked to be made of buffalo fur, with a matching skirt, and no shoes._

_Bill 'stood' speechless at the familiar and yet unfamiliar figure, "Stardust, what did you do?"_

_Stardust frowned, "Do you not like it? I got inspiration from the 'humans' from that new realm we found, I thought it'd be fun to have one of my own, but if you don't like it..."_

_The duo had just found a new realm, like new not in just discovery, but in age. And they had millions of different creatures all over, but it was the humans that were most fascinating, with their strange bodies, and advanced free will, well who wouldn't be interested. Their minds especially._

_"What? No, no I like it, I just wasn't expecting it." Bill floated closer to the now human looking Stardust and picked up their hand to hold it in his own, "No matter the form we will always be bonded. I don't care what you look like, as long as we have each other."_

_A smile spread across their face as they brought Bill's black hand up to their face, and rubbed their cheek on it, "You really mean that Bill?"_

_"Would I lie to you my star."_

_Stardust nuzzled Bill's hand once again, a small chuckle leaving the pale being throat as a thought crossed their mind. "What's so funny?"_

_"Oh nothing, I was just picturing you with a human form."_

_"And how was it?"_

_"You being just as handsome as you are now."_

_An idea then popped into Bill's mind, his eye making a smile, which didn't go unnoticed by the other, "Now what are you thinking."_

_"Oh, just an idea."_

_A few days later, Bill walked into Stardust's study and wrapped his arms around their human torso, The raven haired being noticed something off, "Hello Star, I made something for you."_

_Glancing down at their flat chest they noticed bare, tan human arms wrapped around them, Lifting their head up, they saw Bill with a wide grin and short long blonde hair covering one of his eyes. "What do you think?"_

_A soft smile made it's way onto Stardust's face, "Golden."_

_Bill's grin grew a bit wider, his favorite compliment was just being called golden, after all, yellow gleamed like gold in the light._

***

_"Stardust!" Bill's voice shouted._

_Said being's head shot towards the sound of the voice. "Stardust! Come here, I need to show you something!"_

_Raising a brow, Stardust stood from their seat and walked over out of the room, following Bill's energy through their home, they found Bill on one of their patios, a giddy smile spread across his face._

_"Bill?"_

_Said demon spun on his heels to face the other, "Stardust!" He ran up to them and picked them up, spinning the both of them as he held the other close, a laugh escaping the blonde, "Star, you will never believe it, it's amazing."_

_A chuckle escaped Stardust as Bill continued to spin them, "What is? What's so amazing?"_

_Bill stopped spinning and sat the other down, "This."_

_He pointed out towards the horizon, his hand engulfing itself in blue flames, Stardust watched as the colors over horizon began to fade, it wasn't by much but it was still noticeable, turning the harsh reds and greens into softer shades. The raven haired demon's eyes widen at the sight, "Bill...your powers, they're getting stronger."_

_Bill lowered his arm as the flames extinguished themselves as he turned towards Stardust, "I know, isn't it great! Do you like it?"_

_A small smile made it onto Stardust's face, "Did you only do this to impress me, Bill?"_

_A light blush dusted Bill's human cheeks as he gave a bit of a cocky smile, "And if I did?"_

_"Then you did a bang up job of it."_

_Stardust then grabbed Bill's hands and leaned up, giving him a peck on the lips._

_***_

_Stardust stood on one of the building's balconies, leaning over the railing as they stared out into the nightmarish realm they now called home._

_Home._

_Such a little word that can hold so much meaning, friends and family, the dimension you were born and raised in, all those could be described as home. However, when you lose those things, the word home can hurt._

_Stardust's heart ached as they thought of their long destroyed home, their arms began to shake as their hands clenched onto the railing. It's been many years since then, and now, just now are they feeling the consequences of their actions, they felt a liquid build up in their human eyes, their vision becoming blurry as their thoughts kept going._

_A sob escaped them but didn't stop, the dam broke. Their knees buckled on them as rested their head on the railing, the pain in their heart increasing, they killed them. They killed them all and they laughed about it!_

_Their parents, their friends, and many innocent others are dead because of them!_

_Another sob wracked through them, and they didn't stop when they felt a comforting hand on their shoulder, or when they felt their person being pulled away from the cold railing and into warm arms, they just continued as they were carried away from the outside and into a warm interior room onto a plush bed._

_They calmed not long after when they felt slender fingers brush through their dark hair, a few hiccups left them as they looked up at who it was, and tried to stop. Bill's eye met Stardust's, and he spoke, "What's wrong my star? I've only seen those meat sacks in that realm have those tears, and from what I've seen, it tends to be from lost. Did you lose something?"_

_Stardust shook but nodded. It took a few extra moments before they could say anything, "Bill...do you miss our old dimension?"_

_Bill's eye widen, their old flat minded realm? Bill felt his heart slight ache, he sighed but admitted it, "I do."_

_"And do you regret what we did?"_

_Bill's eye misted a bit, but he blinked it away, "Of course, but Star, we were young. We were impulsive and thought we were better...but we can't go back you know."_

_"It hurts Bill, I never knew it would hurt this bad."_

Bill tightened his hold on his love, "I know. But...we do have to go on. If one stays in place to do nothing but morn the past...you can't go on to have a future. And we have to keep moving, we all have our regrets...but it's our regrets that help us learn better isn't it?"

_He looked down at the raven again, they stared wide eyed as a hint of a smile met their face, "Since when were you so wise Bill?"_

_The blond returned the smile, "I don't know, but it help doesn't it?"_

_Stardust nodded as they snuggled into Bill's chest, "Mm-hm."_

_Bill's smile widen a bit as he leaned back onto the bed they were laying on, wrapping his arm more tightly the other to keep them close._

_***_

_A loud crash echoed through the west wing, causing Stardust to jerk awake, "What was tha-" they were cut off as another crashing sound echoed. Confused, the dark haired demon rushed out of the room, more crashing could be heard as they followed the sound. As the sounds got louder, and Stardust got closer they could sense a dark energy surrounding it, it felt like Bill's but was surrounded by a suffocating negative energy._

_"Bill? Bill!"_

_They pushed the door open that emitted the negative energy, and there in the middle of the room was Bill crouching on the floor as objects, both large and small, were swirling around him and crashing into one another. Bill's form was shaking as quite muttering left him. "Bill?"_

_Said demon spun around to face the other, standing in the process, causing Stardust to take a step back, Bill's eye was now a harsh red as he bared his teeth at the other, and his golden_ _hair_ _had red highlights. "Leave!" He hissed with venom in his tone._

_Stardust_ _almost took_ _a step back but_ _stepped_ _forward towards Bill_ _instead._ _Their eyes narrowed at the one before them, so this is what's been happening. For the past few weeks Bill has been distance, he'd randomly go into fits of rage, but would then excuse himself, then they wouldn't see_ him for hours, and nowadays _. It was almost bipolar. They thought that he just wanted some alone time, but during one of their light reading sessions, they read something of similar symptoms. They didn't want to believe it, but now, right in front of them, they could see that it's the same thing from the book._

_Bill's suffering from, what the book called it, an emotional split. When a demon bottles up so much of their emotions and don't let it out, it causes their bottled emotions to manifest and take over, as if it was a separate personality, leading to extreme mood swings, and uncontrollable magic spells, and actions._

_"Bill..."_

_"I said leave!"_

_Stardust walked closer, avoiding the flying objects as they tried to get to Bill, who was stepping away as they got closer. "Stay back!"_

_"Bill, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"Tell you what? There's nothing to tell!"_

_"That's a lie, Bill you know I'm here. Whatever is hurting you, we can work through it together."_

_"No! He has to solve this on his own!"_

_Stardust quirked an eyebrow as she closed in the space between themselves. "Who said?"_

_"I did! He's not allowed to be weak, these emotions are a hindrance and yet you convinced_ _him otherwise,_ _this is your fault!"_

_Their eyebrow's narrowed at the red eyed demon, "Bill...do you believe that?"_

_The blond demon shook, his visible eye tearing up as he hugged his arms, his eye flashing to gold, "No, never, I-"_

_His eye flashed to red again, "Shut up! Of course, it is! Why else is this happening?"_

_Stardust was now in front of the other, their noses nearly touching as the other made no attempt to push them off, as Bill kept hugging himself, still shaking. "Bill, tell me."_

_Bill's eye flashed to gold again, only to go right back to red, then gold, his shaking intensifying, "Just leave. Please."_

_"Never, I care about you Bill, and I want to help you just as much as you help me. Tell me, I'm here for you." They reached up and tilted his head down, making their foreheads touch, "Please let me help you."_

_Then some words popped into Stardust's head, they didn't know what they meant, but something in their gut told them to say them. "From two split halves to a tormented soul. Please go back to make it whole. Never split as I say, from anger to sadness, and to love and to hate, I cast these two back to one."_

_A scream tore through the blond demon as Stardust held him close, it was painful to hear his screams, but this was for the best, it had to be. And just as soon as it started, Bill's screams stopped and the swirling magic in the room came to a halt, his knees buckled underneath him, but was caught by_ _Stardust. The two sunk to the floor as Stardust held Bill in their arms, heavy panting could be heard from the blond demon as the red vanished from his hair, and the dark energy dispersing._

_A sob then broke from the blond as he clutched onto the raven, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."_

_Stardust ran their fingers through Bill's hair, "It's okay, just let it out. Just let it all out."_

_Bill hiccupped, but continued to cry, tears soaking through Stardust's shirt as they held him close. After awhile, Bill began to spill his heart. From having to increase his powers in order to protect both Stardust and himself, the stress he forces himself under, and the guilt that's been eating away at him for doing what they did to their home, it got too much and didn't want them to know, he's supposed to be strong, he shouldn't buckle under pressure and yet, here he is. Another sob escaped his throat as Stardust pulled him closer._

_"It's okay, you don't have to be strong all the time, I'm here for you. If you ever need to talk, you have me, we have each other. We can be strong together."_

_The blond sniffed as another tear ran down his face, "But-"_

_"No buts, it's not a burden. I want to be there for you like you are for me. I don't want you to do that again, okay?"_

_Bill hiccupped but nodded as he held onto Stardust. "Okay."_

_***_

_Bill laid on his and Stardust's bed with a book in hand, his golden eye lazily reading the words of the pages, only to hear the door to the bedroom open. Without taking his eye off the pages he asked, "So how was your trip to the human realm, my star?"_

_"Well, I got a new idea for my human form," Bill looked up from his book to see Stardust in a similar, yet different human form, they kept the pale skin, and facial features, but their eyes were now a pale pink, and their hair once inky black hair now held white speckles, and light pinks and blues, all of it looking like it was moving, like a solar system, their hair was also a shorter length as well, barely passing their shoulders. They wore the same clothes as before, but now on their forehead was one of the consolations that they've seen many times before, the Ursa Major._

_Bill stared at the slightly altered human looking demon as they continued,"...and I found a very interesting ritual that the humans do,"_

_Bill snapped out of it, and went back to looking at Stardust, "Interesting how?"_

_"Do you remember those smaller humans we've seen, but don't really know where they came from."_

_Bill nodded, so they continued, "Well, after researching, and studying them for many months, I found the pattern that leads to reproducing."_

_Bill's visible eye quirked, "And how is that?"_

_A giggle escaped the pale demon, "Would you like me to show you, cause it can also be very pleasurable, and can be used more than a means to procreate."_

_"Really now?"_

_Stardust gave an enthusiastic nod as they walked over to the bed and leaned over the blond, causing Bill to lean back a bit, a smirk spreading across the other's face. They leaned their face closer till theirs and Bill's lips met, pushing forward till they both completely toppled onto the bed, Stardust on top of Bill as they continued to try and match each other's rhythm, this continued on till Bill felt a hand trail down his side and finger at his pants, he chose to ignore it, but bolted up a bit when he felt the hand travel into his pants, and grab...something._

The two disconnected, as Bill's face, was a deep shade of red, and a large grin of Stardust's face, "W-what the heck was that?"

_Stardust gave a small chuckle, "I'm glad to know that you took my advice to try and follow the human body, and from the feel of it, this is going to be fun."_

_Bill's visible eye was wide, but repeated the question, finally getting an answer, "What will help make this feel good for the both of us_ _?"_

_They pawed the area again, there was another jolt that ran down his spine, but it felt...good. Stardust leaned over to Bill's ear and whispered, "Feel good?" As they pawed it again._

_Bill's body felt like jelly as he felt his pants get tighter, "S-star, w-what's-?"_

_He was cut off when Stardust forced another kiss onto Bill's lips, silencing him. When they finally released they explained, "It's just a way of prep my dear, I'll walk you through all the way. Okay?"_

_Bill nodded, "Good, now how about we get rid of these pants?"_

_They reached down to try and tug them off, which cause-_

_***_

Stardust forcefully pulled themselves away from the brunet, a dark blush covering both of their faces. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to show you that last one!"

Dipper's face was a deep crimson, but gave a shaky nod, "I-it's fine..."

After a few minutes of the two dying, Stardust finally straightened up and tried to get back to their purpose for revealing themselves, clearing their throat, they continued. "Dipper, Bill isn't as bad as he leads everyone on to be, he cares for you, and deserves a second chance. I know he's been awful to you and the others, but he's just grieving and broken. The Bill you've seen is not the real Bill. And I feel, no, I know that you're the only one to help him, he cares about you. I know he does."

Stardust's pink eyes met Dipper's chestnut, they remained silent for some moments as Dipper's inner turmoil could be seen in his eyes, he struggled a bit, but finally spoke, "I-I'll give him a chance...he doesn't seem that bad in what you showed...so I guess...but not now."

A sigh left the pale demon as a small smile graced her face, "You can take all the time that you need."

A whine then got the two's attention, Flynn was on the floor staring up at Dipper with worried eyes, a small smile made it to Dipper's face, "I'm fine Flynn, really."

He bent down and picked up the hybrid, only to see Stardust's eyes once again, they were staring at something. "What is it?"

A chuckle left the pale demon, "Nothing, it's just...you look good in that necklace."

"Necklace?" Dipper then looked down when he felt something tug around his neck, looking down he saw Flynn biting something on a black cord, removing it from his mouth he saw it was the same necklace as before, the one from the box.

"That was mine ya know."

"Really?"

Stardust nodded, "Yeah, but I think it may look a bit better on you."

Dipper tilted his head a bit as he looked at the two interlocked pendants, he felt something tug at his heart, "Do you care to tell me more about your time with Bill?"

Stardust gave a small grin, "Not at all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> A/N: There we go, we got to see more or Stardust's character and their and Bill's history, what did you guys think? I know the flashback parts kinda seem choppy, but I didn't was to over detail and wanted to get straight to the point. Also Is Dipper still in character or close to it considering the circumstances? Tell me so I can improve.  
> In other news I have a new Gravity Falls short story in the works, it's a crossover with Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, it's also Billdip is that helps, tell me if you're interested. I also have other stories being outlined if you're interested in learning about those.  
> But until then, see ya next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

 

Bill laid curled up in his queen sized bed, his blue eye rimmed with tears as he sniffled and pulled the blanket over himself some more. He pulled the pillow he was clutching close to his chest and buried his face in it, muffling sobs as his thoughts kept circling back to Dipper. How he misses his fluffy brown hair, his adorable infectious smile, his endearing and intellectual eyes. How his mood would light up when he'd ask him about his mysteries that he's solved, or his adventures hunting monsters and other mythical creatures. 

He admits that it was all originally, only to gain his trust, but as time progressed, and the more time he spent with him, he saw him more than just a vessel for Stardust to use to come back to him, and not as a replacement. He felt something after so many hours with him, like he did with Stardust, but at the same time, it felt different. A connection like before, but a different one, and at first he wanted to ignore it, he didn't want to dare think that he could ever feel for someone else like that besides his old love. 

He felt like he was betraying them, and his emotions kept a conflict for a long while, like a long time ago when he was trying to stay together, even when he felt his mind going through a personal hell. And just like before all of his conflicting emotions split, but instead of trying to push them away like last time, his emotional split forced himself onto Dipper, just so he wouldn't have to debate over his decisions anymore, to just use him for his original purpose. 

After that, there was so much regret, even when he was with Stardust, his insides continued to twist and turn, yes he was happy to see them, but at the same time, he felt so much remorse for what he did to the teen. He didn't want to admit it when Stardust brought it up, but he knew they were right, he did feel for Dipper, dare even say he's fallen for the brunet.

That's what makes it hurt so much, the fact that he hurt him in such a way that he feels that he could never forgive himself for what he did, so why would Dipper ever bother. His heart's torn to pieces, his emotions are more unstable, just not split levels, he killed one of the Henchmaniacs, who he thought was his friend, one where both he and Stardust could trust, but he should've known better, like Stanford said in his journal, 'Trust no one.'

After that he fell into a deeper depression like his world had come apart, the colors draining that he kept up in the mansion, except for Dipper's room, just cause Bill was emotionally suffering doesn't mean Dipper needed to know, after all, he probably hates him now. After a day in his room, he couldn't stand it anymore, all the memories that that room held...he just couldn't take it. So he just left it, taking the pillow Dipper slept on, and using some magic to seal the door closed, he went to a guest bedroom not too far off and locked himself inside. Laying curled up on the bed; sleeping, crying, and thinking. Sometimes he could hear whispers outside the door, but he ignored them, probably rumors, or another plot against him. He didn't care. 

He rested his misting eye again, without Pine Tree, what was the point?

***

Dipper sat on his bed, Flynn resting in his lap as he continued to listen to Stardust's story of when they had their first party in the Nightmare realm, "I swear, it was the most batshit insane thing ever, and Bill, Bill was so freaking, what's the word...drunk. He flew across the room and crashed into people, he couldn't keep his head on straight." A laugh escaped the pale demon, as they wiped a tear away from their eye.

Dipper watched with a hint of a smile at the thought of a drunken Bill Cipher floating around in a drunken daze, a stupid grin on his face as he giggles with a red face and a glazed eye. He glanced down at his hybrid friend, as he ran a hand through Flynn's dark fur. A light blush dusted on his cheeks, as Stardust continued, "But once almost everyone left, we got to have one more dance, with slow music and a light on us," the galactic haired demon sighed as they tilted their head back to look at the ceiling, "Even though Bill was out of it, it was still a wonderful dance and a great party."

Stardust lifted their head back up with a smile, but their pink eyes held a strong sadness. Dipper saw this, but didn't say anything, he knew why. After their first encounter, and Stardust showing him their memories with Bill, he asked them why he couldn't just go back to how things were before, and why he'd want to help him give Bill an actual chance.

There was much hesitation when they spoke, their words quivered a bit as they seemed to try to hold back grief, but nevertheless they answered, explaining that they died in the Human World and how Bill blamed himself for it, they had a disagreement about the human realm, and Stardust went there to try and calm down, but a human ended up summoning them, which they promptly killed them right after.

Bill could feel his connection with them, something was wrong, so he went there, and in the Mindscape he found his star shaped soulmate dying, fading away. He tried to save them, but he couldn't do much, his powers were not as strong as they are now, he cried and begged them not to go, but life is cruel is it not?

Stardust looked at him with a small, yet sad smile. "I'm going to hate myself for this, but Bill. We'll meet again, I promise. Don't know when, don't know where, but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day." They then cast the spell, and just as their body was almost completely faded, they whispered, "I love you."

And they were gone, leaving a heartbroken grief stricken demon alone in the Mindscape. Screaming in agony as his one and only left.

Stardust's eyes began to mist, remembering those last moments of consciousness before being sent away, seeing Bill so broken had always haunted them. It wasn't until Dipper was born that they were able to find themselves again. 

Dipper listened to Stardust's tragic tale, his heart clenching. They then explained how they couldn't just use him as a vessel for they care too much for the humans to have them in the state of limbo while they stayed in control. They deserved to learn, live, and grow and they just couldn't take that away from them. And that they couldn't return to Bill without doing that to a vessel. 

They wanted Bill to be happy again, to let himself love others, to stop letting his rage tear other universes apart. And Dipper was the first in so long that grabbed his attention in more ways than just using them as a way to take over, okay that one time when he possessed him when he was like twelve but was different, but back on topic, Dipper was the first that Bill felt he could be more of himself, not that tyrannical monster, or maniac manipulator that he's led others to believe.

They just want Bill to be happy.

Dipper stared at Stardust, tears were now cascading down their face as they finished. They tried to wipe them away, but with so much building up, it was nice to let it all out. They sniffled as they continued to wipe away their tears, a pitiful chuck escaping them, "I-I'm sorry, d-didn't mean to get emotional, haha."

The brunet's eyes stared at Stardust's pink eyes with understanding, "It's okay, I get it. It's hard when you want to be there for a loved one, and yet can't."

Stardust looked at him, they sniffled a bit, but gave a small smile, "Thanks."

The two sat in silence for a while, three if you count Flynn who slept in Dipper's lap, the brunet's thoughts circling back to Bill and Stardust. They needed help, and both of them practically relied on him, Stardust needed him to see and understand Bill to be able to help him move on, and Bill needed just that, him.

Both Dipper and Stardust officially met three weeks ago, and during that time the pink eyed demon has been showing him memories and telling him stories about their lives from before. And during that time, he's grown to understand Bill, he's gotten to know him more, better, and the conflict with his logical mind and feeling heart began to sway. Bill's done awful things, yes, but would you do anything differently if you were in his shoes?

A sigh escaped the brunet as he looked over the pale demon, he felt a lump in his throat as he tried to make up his mind of their unasked question, his eyes looked conflicted as he tried to come up with the decision of his unasked question. His thoughts then went back to his family, he knew what to do, both in heart and mind.

"Stardust?"

Said demon looked up with a hum, their pink eyes meeting Dipper's chestnut. "I-I think I'm ready...to give him a chance."

Stardust's eyes widen but quickly softened as they smiled. "Are you sure, you can have more time-"

"No, I'm sure."

The galactic haired demon looked like they were about to say something, but closed their mouth and nodded. "Alright, but are you sure this is what your heart wants?"

Dipper nodded.

"Okay. I'll leave you to it, but if you need me, just say my name."

Dipper gave another quick nod, "Thank you Stardust."

Said demon stood from the bed and walked over to in front, they knelt down a bit with Dipper looking up at them, they then kissed him on his forehead, right on his birthmark, causing it to give a light glow, Stardust's did the same.

They pulled away and gave Dipper a sad, yet relieved smile. "I'll see you then."

Stardust's body then started to shimmer like before, their body disappearing right before Dipper's eyes until there was nothing.

Dipper took a shaky breath, he was ready for this. He nudged Flynn awake when he reached for his pillow, the dark furred creature yawned as he jumped off his person's lap and onto the floor. The brunet stood clutching his pillow, book, and hat to his chest,  then walked over to the door with slight hesitation in his steps, with Flynn trailing behind him. Taking a breath he placed his hand on the knob and turned, opening it to the halls of the mansion outside of his room. His chestnut eyes widen at the sight before him, the halls were monochrome greys and the atmosphere felt tense, almost suffocating.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he stepped out of his room with Flynn at his heels. He slowly started to walk down the pathway he remembered, the one that led to the library near Bill's room, and he took in the now grey, black, and white mansion. It was actually kind of eerie with the lack of colors, like the life was drained out of the building and was just left there. Everything looked lifeless.

"What happened here?" Dipper whispered to himself as he pulled his things tighter to his chest, and glanced down at the deerfox, who looked back up at him with some worry. Taking a breath, Dipper continued on down the long halls towards the large doors, passing his beloved library and towards Bill's room. He stopped in front of the overly decorated door that was Bill's room, taking a breath, he raised one of his arms up and rapped his knuckles against the wood. Only for no one to answer, biting the inside of his cheek, Dipper knocked again and still didn't receive an answer. "B-Bill?"

The brunet felt his heartache, he then tried for the doorknob, but it didn't budge. He bit his lip, only to feel his pant leg being tugged. His chestnut eyes looked, and there was Flynn biting and tugging at his pant leg, "Flynn?"

Said hybrid gave a mix of a growl and a whine, still pulling on his pant leg. Dipper tilted his head as he let go of the once golden knob, "What is it?"

Flynn released the cloth and tilted his head towards the door and flicked his tail down the hall behind him. Dipper's mind instantly clicked, "He's down there?"

Flynn gave a yip with a nod, then turned and began to walk down the hall, his nose to the floor like a dog sniffing out a treat. Dipper soon followed.

Down the halls, and turning corners the two came upon a regular looking door, much like Dipper's, there were no grand designs, no special symbols, just a plain door. "So he's here?"

Flynn looked up, his pink eyes met with Dipper's chestnut, his eyes saying everything. Dipper smiled as he kneeled down to pick up the small hybrid, placing him between his pillow and chest to keep him from falling. Taking a breath, he knocked on the door, but like before he didn't receive an answer. Frowning, he went for the knob and found it unlocked. Taking another breath, he went in.

***

Bill remained curled up under the covers, when he heard someone at the door knock, he ignored it thinking that it was one of his supposed 'friends' trying to check up on him, why should they? He curled up tighter but froze when he heard the doorknob click, and the door creak open, he thought he locked it. 

"Bill?"

Bill's blue eye widen as he shot up from under the blankets, his eye met chestnut brown at the doorway where Dipper stood, wearing a red long sleeved t-shirt and blue comfy pants, holding a pillow,  with the deerfox he gave him weeks ago. His curly hair was slightly messy and now almost reached the base of his neck, he also now had peach fuzz on his chin that trailed up his jawline. Bill's heart lurched a bit at the sight, "P-Pine Tree."

Dipper glanced away for a moment but went back to the now Blue haired dream demon as he took a step into the room and closed the door behind him. The two stayed in silence for what felt like hours as they continued to stare, till Dipper, nervously, broke the silence. "I-is it okay if I-" He motioned towards the empty side of the bed, Bill bit his lip but nodded.

The brunet then walked over and sat down, pillow, things, and hybrid still held close to his chest, while Bill scooted over to the edge next to the wall. The blonde's guilt gnawing at him as his thoughts went to all the terrible things that he's down to the teen. The two remained in silence for a bit, neither really knowing what to say, till Bill asked, "Why are you here kid? Don't you hate me?"

Dipper took a deep breath before replying, "I wanted to see you, I've thought it over and yes you did many horrible things and I don't think I could ever completely forgive you for all thing things you've done to me and my family, but I've come to learn some things about you and that some of the things you've done are not completely your fault. And after learning what I do now, I want to give you a chance Bill."

Bill's eye widen as his breath hitched, "W-why? After all that I did to you, why?"

Dipper turned to face the shocked demon, pulling his legs and feet completely onto the bed, "A friend showed me that you're really not a bad guy, and after remembering some of our times together...I see that now."

The dream demon's eye glistened, _'Stardust.'_

"Are you- are you sure that you want this?"

The pale teen nodded with no hesitation, he knew that seeing Bill again would trigger the painful memories, but after the full story he knew that wasn't him, and now, after some time and distance, he knew what he wanted, but it was just going to take time.

Bill's visible eye flooded as he let out a sob, he reached over to the brunet, only to hesitate and wrap his arms around himself, a tiny smile crossed his face as he shook. He didn't want to fuck this up.

Dipper noticed Bill's hesitation, and he felt tense when Bill reached over only for him to take his arms back, his brow furrowed a bit when Bill started to cry from, what he could assume, joy. He laid his pillow next to him with laying Flynn on top of it watching his person, he crawled over to the crying demon, even when he felt his body and joints stiffen he continued, till he was right next to the dream demon. His mind thought back to all the times he had with Bill and the stories Stardust shared, to Bill's smile and actually charming demeanor.

So with no hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Bill's shoulders and pulled the sobbing demon close, who then latched onto the brunet. Even though he was taller then Dipper, Bill cried in his shoulder, holding him close with Dipper rubbing circles on his back. They stayed like this for a while till Bill started to feel his drying eyes droop, his head now laying on Dipper's shoulder, he sniffled a bit when the teen holding him moved them both into a laying position on the bed, still holding the other close and trying to comfort. When finally getting settled, Dipper's chestnut eye looked into a tired pool of baby blue only for it to close.

Bill pulled Dipper closer to his body, with Flynn curled up against his back, and whispered something into the human's ear. "Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is giving Bill a chance, how will this go?  
>  Am I still keeping them in character, or at least to an extent? Tell me what you think, also I hope to get the first chapter of Miraculous Falls out soon, so those waiting, I hope it won't be long. Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road!

 

A loud grunt of frustration echoed through the room when the crashing sound of books hit the wooden floor, breaking the silence. 

In the now dully colored room, Dipper stood in the middle of the floor with a handful of books sprawled in front of him, his chestnut eyes glaring down at the mess before him, "This isn't working."

Bill, who was sitting on the bed, gave a small chuckle at the pouting brunet, "You can't master a spell overnight Pine Tree. It took me many years to be the expert that I am now, there's no need to rush."

Dipper met Bill's gaze for a moment, only to turn away with a frown, he wanted to get this right, after all this time with him in the mansion reading books about magic from the library, he still couldn't do a simple levitation spell! 

"Hey, don't get down in the dumps, you'll get the hang of it. Knowing your brains you'll be as great as me."

A small smile made it to the teen's face, he turned and faced the tanned demon, his blue hair had slowly started to fade, with many blond strands shining through, and his eye were regaining its golden shine, even with the baby blue coloring most of his iris. His hair was brushed back, and he wore a loose pale yellow t-shirt, and long black pants, his feet were bare and he had a smile on his face, much like the ones from before.

"Maybe..."

"Okay, now try again and this time, really focus, keep your mind open, but your target the main objective."

The brunet sighed but nodded, he reached his arm out an opened his hand, closing his eyes he started to focus on the books on the floor, a pale blue aura appeared around the books and they started to inch off the ground little by little when the mortal closed his open hand, Bill watched with a smile. It's only been a week since Dipper started to learn how to do magic and he's doing so well for a mortal, sure he was struggling, but even he did with some of his magical endeavors.

The books were now hovering many feet in the air, causing Bill's smile to widen. "Open your eyes Pine Tree."

Slowly opening his eyes, Dipper saw that the books were floating above him, causing a large smile to spread across his face. "I-I did it. I really did it! Yes!"

Dipper went to throw his fist in the air, only for the aura to flicker and cause the books to fall to the floor once again. The brunet let out a groan as his shoulders sank, "Don't get upset, before you know it you won't even need to think about it, it'll all come second nature to ya."

The teen turned to look at the dream demon with a small smile, "Thanks Bill."

Said demon grinned as he patted the free spot next to him on the bed, "I think that's enough for today, you meatsacks use a lot of energy and I don't want my blossoming tree to pass out on me."

Dipper rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't waver, he's been here in the same room with Bill for going on three weeks now and things have been going good. Bill's old self seemed to be peaking through, not the psychotic aspects of it, and he seemed to be doing better; he was smiling and making wisecracks again, granted the teen didn't like the dream demon poking at the faults of being human but he let it slide as it was helping the blond heal.

"Alright Mr. Magic expert." Dipper sighed as he walked over to the bed and took his spot by Bill, subconsciously leaning his head on the demon's shoulder, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he nuzzled his cheek into Bill's shirt material. He allowed his eyes to droop to a close when he felt Bill's arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him closer to the blond's warm body.

Bill's golden eye watched as Dipper's breathing began to even out into a steady pattern, putting a soft smile on his tan face, he then gently moved the teen into the bed correctly so the both of them could lay comfortably. Laying the soft blanket on top of their bodies, Bill kept his arm wrapped around the youth's form, resulting in the sleeping brunet to cuddle onto the blond's chest, letting out a sigh of content. Bill gave a soft smile as he nuzzled his chin into Dipper's growing curly hair.

He felt a slight dip in the bed around his feet, taking a glace he saw that it was Flynn curling up around their feet, letting out a quit but wide yawn before laying his head down and closing his eyes. Bill gave one last smile before resting his eye as well, lulling himself to his thoughts of the past few weeks and how far they've come.

A few days after Dipper moved into the room with Bill, the two actually started to talk things out, Bill explained everything from the beginning from his actions towards the teen, to his broken deals, and his plans to ruin other dimensions. And after all that had happened within the past few months he's felt nothing but crushing guilt, he never wanted to end up like this, he wanted to be a tough, but respected leader of the Nightmare realm; not a murderous monster lashing out at anyone who dared give him a dirty look.

He wanted to do so much good, open the eyes of many to see beyond truth and see what more was out there, unlike those in his home dimension that he and Stardust set ablaze. That was their plan ruling the realm together, but when they perished, Bill couldn't help but lash out at everyone while his guilt festered into something more dangerous.

Now learning to let go and start over, it suffocated him. Many lives he ruined with how much destruction he caused. However, Dipper just held his hand and talked him though it all. There was nothing he could do to fix the past, but maybe he could help make a better future. 

Bill practically clung to Dipper during the first week, kept thanking and apologizing to him, and explaining,  while Dipper just ran his fingers through his blue hair while Flynn nuzzled in their laps as a form of comfort. The second week consisted of Dipper trying to get Bill out of bed and cheer him up, they didn't leave the room, but he was able to get Bill to walk around, and they were able to just talk, not about the bad or Bill constantly apologizing, just regular talk like before. When Dipper brought up a certain kind of book Bill got an idea.

He wanted to teach Dipper magic, all that there was. It would not only serve as a great pastime, but it would expand on Dipper's love for knowledge to actually learn magic. So with the help of Flynn, they were able to get some books on the studies of magic, and spell books and the training process began. With showing off form and technique, Dipper was able to go ahead and start hands on magic.

And it took all the way up till now for Dipper to complete his first spell, and thanks to the fact that he and Stardust held the parts of the same soul he did it much quicker then any mortal could ever dream, even though it still took a bit of time, but maybe after a few more spells, he'll be able to learn them in less then a day.

During their time together Bill's hair and visible eye has been slowly returning back to it's golden yellow. Much of it was still very blue, but there were many blond streaks of gold in his messy hair, and golden specks in his eye. He was getting the pieces back, and he really wouldn't be able to do so without Dipper, heck he would still be an insane monster had he never found the boy in the first place, and gave into their deal.

Bill frowned as he pulled Dipper closer to his chest in a protective hold. This kid gave up so much to protect his family, and he took away their memories. A look of confliction crossed his face, Dipper's done so much for him. He'll pay him back, he just needs to heal himself first with Dipper by his side, because if he doesn't he won't be able to go on existing.

Resting his eyes, he fell asleep into a pleasant dream with his Pine Tree.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter is shorter then the others, but the next one will longer I swear. So Bill is getting himself back together and Dipper is learning magic, progress is happening! What do you think guys think will happen next? Am I still keeping them in character? Tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut!

A bright blue aura surrounded a semi large bolder in the middle of the large white room, it slowly lifted up to about four feet in the air without wavering. Slowly the aura shaped itself around into the shape of a deerfox, the bolder began to force in on itself, matching the shape of the aura. Once it was exact, the aura slowly lowered the now deerfox shaped bolder back onto the white tiled floor, dissipating once it touched ground.

A tired, yet thrilled sigh echoed in the room, along with an excited clapping. "You did amazing Pine Tree!"

Dipper turned and saw Bill running up to him, and scooping him into a hug, the brunet gave a tired laugh as he wrapped his arms back around the dream demon, despite the fact that he was drenched in sweat, and probably reeked. He tiredly laid his head on the tank top wearing demon as he let out a yawned, "Thanks Bill."

Bill smiled at Dipper's yawn, like a kitten, "Come on kid, you're exhausted. I told you staying awake for so long burns you out faster with magic."

Dipper yawned again, "But I'm not tired."

The dream demon rolled his visible eye, "Sure Pine Tree, Sure."

He gathered the tired mortal in his arms and walked out of the white room and into the dully colored hallways, Dipper's eyes started to slowly drift closed as Bill walked towards their room. Yawning again, the brunet nuzzled his head against Bill's shoulder as his chestnut eyes drifted close.

Bill smiled down at the now sleeping brunet, he looked so peaceful and beautiful. They eventually made it to their room, where Bill laid Dipper down on their bed and took his place next to him. The dream demon still had a small smile on his face as he brushed the other's hair out of his face to see his consolation birthmark, he lightly traced around his face, not even wavering when Flynn hopped on the bed and laid his head on the dream demon's lap.

Only to let out a sad sigh, reaching up, he grabbed a few long stands of his hair and pulled them over to his sight, his hair had gotten back a lot of its golden color with only a few chunks left of blue. He frowned as he looked back at the sleeping brunet, twisting his long locks around his fingers, after a month of thought, he decide to give him a choice, and when he wakes up he's going to ask. He's gotten a lot better from the passing weeks, and helping Pine Tree with magic has been a helpful distraction, but he knew that he brought the kid so much heartache, and he feels like that he can finish picking up his own pieces without his help, sure it'll take longer, but he wants the kid to be happy, and why would he ever be truly happy being with a dream demon who took everything away from him. He's read the kid's journal and he knows how much he misses his family, and it's been almost a year since then.

He wants him to be happy, sure he seems happy being with him, but is he really? Bill's thought long and hard on this, but he's decide to allow Dipper the chance to go back home, yes it will destroy him, but all he wants if for the boy who gave up everything to be happy.

Laying down next to the brunet, he brought him close to him, his form slightly shaking as he knew for sure that he could lose the one thing that brought him so much. He just didn't want to forget what it felt like.

Several hours later, Dipper began to wake up. Letting out a groan, he felt arms wrapped around his waist, and warmth on his side, looking over he saw Bill snuggled up against him, nuzzling his face in his stomach. The teen's mouth formed a small smile. "Morning Bill."

Bill slightly stiffened, but slowly rose his face for his eye to meet Dipper's. "Hey Pine Tree."

The brunt frowned, Bill's visible looked rimmed with red and his voice sounded so defeated. "Bill's what's wrong?"

The now mostly blond haired demon looked away as his eye looked like it was about to water, his voice shook as he spoke. "D-Dipper."

Said teen tilted his head in worry, "I-I have though long and hard about this, but I have decide to let you go home, if you want."

Dipper's chestnut eyes widen, he-he could go home?

"You'll be back as if you never left, your friends and family will remember you and you could live out your life they way you want. You never have to come, and you'll never see me again, I know I hurt you. And I just want you to be happy. It's your choice."

Dipper looked down into his lap, he could go home and act like nothing here ever happened, he could see his family again, have a normal life, and never...see Bill again...

The brunet's heart clenched at the thought of never seeing the blonde demon again. His mind raked through Bill's offer, what did he want?

He missed his friends and family dearly, but would he be the same going back? He bit his lip as he avoided Bill's eye, if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't think he could go back as if nothing ever happened. He feels, no, he knows that he's changed. Sure he may still seem like himself from when this all started, but he knows that going back just doesn't sit well in his gut.

Dipper's mind drifted to what he saw through the necklace, they all seemed so happy without him, like his presence never really mattered to them, he also remembered some facts that hurt his heart, the constant teasing, the sneers from bullies, and the negative comments from family members for not being as outgoing as his older twin. He loved them, and he knows that they loved him, but he come to realize that he belonged here right by Bill's side, keeping him in check, caring for him, and loving hi-, his thoughts stopped, but then continued when he came to terms with it.

His eyes softened at the thought, his feelings for Bill. As they've continued to spend time together without strings attached, Dipper is so much more comfortable with accepting physical gestures from the dream demon, and his heart picks up when they're together making their own memories, and how happy he feels to be with him. With Bill helping him learn magic, and Dipper being emotional support for the other, he thinks he knows why.

His chestnut eyes lifted to meet Bill's golden, blue speckled, eye as he reached his pale hand to trace around Bill's face to his chin in a loving fashion. Bill's eye was wide and watery as he stared back in to Dipper's face with a beautiful smile. "Thank you for the offer Bill, I appreciate it I really do, but I don't think I can, or want to go back."

"But Pine Tree, why? You can go back and-"

Dipper used the hand that was holding Bill's chin and pressed a single finger against his lips. "You're giving me a choice Bill, and after all that has happened, I want to stay with you."

"But why?"

Dipper leaned forward, his face inches away from Bill's as the blond watched him with a wide eye, "Because Bill, I love you." He eliminated the space between them, his pale lips capturing Bill's, catching the dream demon off guard.

Slowly, the dream demon relaxed and kissed back passionately. Once they pulled apart Bill's eye began to leak with tears, Dipper tilted his head as a look of concern crossed his features, "What's wrong? Did I-?"

"No! No Pine Tree, I'm just..." The dream demon hiccupped and wiped his eye as he tried to continue, "I just, I'm happy." He then wrapped the smaller male in a tight hug, which Dipper promptly returned it with a smile on his face.

They stayed like that for several minutes, till they were interrupted by a small wine from the other side of the bed, glancing over, they saw Flynn staring at them with his bright pink eyes. Chucking, Dipper extended his arm to the deerfox, who gladly walked over and was also embraced by the two, after all, he's apart of their family.

Hours later, the two were cuddled up on the bed, a tv in front of them as they watched a human movie, Dipper's eyes watched lazily as he rested against Bill with Flynn curled up in his lap, while Bill just rested his eye as he combed through Dipper's curled hair, only to stop as a random thought came to mind. "Hey Pine Tree."

Dipper hummed as he looked up at Bill, "I have something I think you'd like," reaching into his shirt, he pulled out a familiar looking necklace, holding the pendent in the palm of his hand, while the cord was wrapped around his neck. Dipper's eyes widen as he remembered that he threw it away after the last time he used it, he thought it was forever gone. He shifted a bit, Flynn didn't wake, so he could be on more even ground.

"I thought it was gone."

Bill shook his head, "No, I kept in case you ever wanted it back, I just remembered that I still had it, do you want it?"

Dipper lowered his head a bit, but raised it back up with a small smile, "Yeah, I would."

Bill gave the brunet a sweet smile, "Alrighty, let me put it on for ya."

The tan dream demon unhooked the necklace from his neck, and looped it around Dipper's, successfully latching it on. Dipper picked up the eye looking pendent and smiled. "Thanks Bill." He then leaned back against Bill, who promptly wrapped one arm around the mortal's form, and the other went back to raking fingers through fluffy hair, as a peaceful calm surrounded them.

***

9 Months Later.

Dipper bit his lip as his chestnut eyes scanned the pages of the book he held, he breathing shook as his fingers trailed the words he read, his face reddening as he continued to reread the pages. His mind was so focused on the book that he didn't notice long arms wrapping around his midsection till he felt himself be pulled back into a warm chest, causing him to yelp in surprise. "Hello my little sapling!"

Looking up, he noticed golden blond hair dangling from the tanned dream demon, his golden eye filled with love and curiosity, as they stared into his own. The brunet's face turned to a deeper shade of red, slamming the book closed and throwing it off to the side, he let out a nervous chuckle as he tried to avoid eye contact. "H-hey Bill, how was the meeting?"

Bill's eyebrow quirked a bit at Dipper's actions, but answered his question, "It went fine, we're making some progress."

"Th-that's good."

Bill leaned his head into the crook of Dipper's neck, "What were you reading Pine Tree, and what's that going on in your head?"

The mortal's face brightened again, "N-nothing! Nothing important!"

A smirk spread across the demon's face, "Is that so?" His arm slowly unwrapped itself from the other's waist, and snatched the book before the Dipper had time to react. Causing the brunet to freak and try and grab it from Bill's hand, "Give it back Bill!"

Dipper had turned to face him, desperately trying to get the book from Bill's reach. "Now, now, what's in here that's got you in such a tizzy?"

Bill's smirk morphed into a grin as he opened the book with one hand, using his magic he was able to find the pages Dipper was trying to hide. Chestnut eyes widen as his red face intensified once more, only to sink onto the bed in defeat, Bill's visible eye read across the words on the page, but slowly his grin slipped away. His eye showed his confusion as he glanced back and forth between the book, and his beloved on the bed. Finishing the page he lowered himself to be on Dipper's level, the book laying open besides them, and started. "Pine Tree..."

Bill tilted Dipper's face up a bit to get a better look, his face was still red, he had a bit of a stubble on his chin, and his entire form shook as his eyes met Bill's in embarrassment.  "Are you sure?"

"N-not now, b-but I have been thinking about it a lot recently and I was just thinking..."

"But this is a huge commitment, and I don't want to hurt you again, have to go through-."

"I know it is, but I trust you. Besides, I don't want to do it now...but I will tell you when I think I'm ready, and only if your ready too."

Bill smiled as he leaned his head forward, connecting their foreheads together. "I love you Pine Tree, so much."

Dipper's red face dimmed a bit, but a smile made it to his face, "I know, and I love you too."

One of Bill's hands covered Dipper's clutching hands, while the other reached up and brushed some of his curled hair behind his ear, he then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Dipper giggled as Bill planted another kiss on his cooling skin, then another and another, causing the brunet to go into a fit of laughter, "Th-that tickles! "

Bill laughed as the two toppled over onto the soft fluffy blankets, giggling echoed in the colorful room, Bill continuing to litter Dipper's face with many loving kisses.  Soon after, the couple was out of breath as they laid side by side one another, Bill's eye was closed with even breathing, while Dipper stared at his face. The mortal, now nineteen, used his free hand to brush some blond strands away, a small smile settled on his pale face as he curled up closer to the demon as he rested his eyes, he felt Bill's arm wrapped around his form tighten around him, snuggling deeper into his chest, inhaling his scent.

This was nice, and he wanted to stay like this forever.

***

One Month Later

Dipper paced in his and Bill's room, going over his plan. His breathing shook as he rubbed his hands together, a light blush dusted his face as he waited for the blond to return, he got everything ready. He casted the spell on himself and the book he used remained open across the room on the dresser, he knew what he was doing, but it didn't make it any less nerve wracking. The spell he used was going to make things easier for the both of them, and he was ready for this, and he didn't want to seem like the awkward mess that he knew he was, so this was going to help, but as soon as Bill walked into the room things were going to be-, his thoughts were cut off when he heard the door click and creek open, "Heya Pine Tree, how was your...day?"

The blond man stopped midway through the door, his visible eye widen at the sight before him, Dipper stood beside the bed dressed in only a pair of black boxers and a blue tight fit tank top, his face was a light pink, which was turning redder by the moment, and his pale skin shone in the lightly lit room. The brunet turned to face the blond, his shoulders seized a bit, but relaxed as he fully turned towards the tanned demon with a smile on his face.

"Hello Bill, I've been waiting."

A deep blush crossed Bill's face, "P-pine Tree, w-what are you-?" The blond was cut off as Dipper walked over to him and pressed his lips against his own, catching him off guard. The brunet wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pulled away, "I'm ready."

Bill tried to pull away, but was kept in place with Dipper's arms keeping him put, "Dipper, this is serious, this is permanent. No going back."

Dipper's eyes stared into Bill's golden eye and nodded, "I know, and I want this Bill. I want you, and to be with you for now and for always. I know what this means for me Bill. "

Bill's arms wrapped around Dipper's waist, "Are you sure? What about-?"

Dipper's fingers tugged and tangled themselves in Bill's hair, "Never been more sure of anything else."

Bill sighed but smiled, "Ready to become my immortal partner."

"This answer your question?" Dipper dove in for another kiss, his fingers wormed through Bill's hair up to the silk string bow that held his eyepatch in place as Bill kissed him back. The black eyepatch fell from its place on Bill's face to the floor, the two parted for a moment for a breath, only to lock lips again. The blond kicked the door closed, and the two made their way to the bed without breaking, falling on top of the blue covers as they continued to lock lips.

Bill nibbled Dipper's bottom lip, which in return caused the brunet to open up and allowed the blond in, his tongue wrestled with the other wet muscle in his partner's mouth, feeling every nook and cranny of the mortal's cavern. It seemed heated, but it was slow as they could feel love being poured into every action they made.

Slowly, after many minutes, the two parted and their eyes met once again,  and Dipper stared into Bill's now uncovered eye, this being the first time he's seen it. It as black with a golden iris and golden specks decorated around, like a golden night sky.

Dipper raised up one of his hands and brushed his thumb under it, "Why do you hide your eye? It's beautiful."

Bill's eyes widen, only to soften with a smile. "That is a story for another time. Now let's begin shall we?"

Bill started to unbutton his vest and shirt, allowing them to fall to the floor, he was done barefoot so he didn't have to remove any shoes, and he unbuttoned his pants before crawling back onto the bed over top of Dipper. A seductive grin on his face as he kissed the brunet's lips passionately, then began to trail from his cheek, down his jaw and to his neck, gently sucking on the pale skin. A gasp escaped the brunet, only to be followed by a pleasured moan, he titled his head back a bit to allow better access for the blond.

The dream demon continued to nibble and suck on the mortal's neck, its taste so sweet and tantalizing that he couldn't stop, but he wanted to give his little Pine Tree something more at the moment as they continued to build. He reached his hands up in between their chests and under Dipper's tight top, his fingers crawled their way up to the brunet's chest and found his perking nipples. He then began rolling them with his fingers, giving the occasional pinch, causing Dipper to arch against the dream demon with a gasp, "Do you like that Pine Tree?"

The brunet's breathing shook, but he nodded with lust glazed eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, "Bill...M-more." He brought his pale knee up and rubbed it against the tanned demon's hardening crouch.

Bill's already redden cheeks turned a shade darker as he felt his confined organ twitch at the pressure, letting out a pleasured moan, oh how he wished he could just take him now, hear him scream his name and beg, but he pushed that thought away. Maybe another time, this was meant to be much more then just lusted sex, and he was going to make sure that they both enjoyed it, especially for future reference.

"P-patience, we want to do this right, remember?"

Dipper let out a displeased whine but nodded, "Y-yes..."

The blond smiled and leaned down next to the brunet's ear, "Don't worry we will be there soon. Now let's take this off," he said as he tugged a bit at Dipper's tight tank top.

"Yeah..." Dipper helped Bill remove his top that was now already drenched in sweat, and tossed it to the wayside. Without the top Bill could now appreciate Dipper's body, his skin was pale and he was sort of slim for a male his age, but he did have some muscle, just not a six-pack or major abs, but he was fit. He had a thin layer of sweat that shone in the dimly lit room, causing the dream demon to lick his lips, "You look delicious Pine Tree."

Bill then leaned forward towards the pale male's chest, his tongue dancing on Dipper's skin, tasting his sweet skin, the brunet moaned as he wound his finger through Bill's hair again, bringing him closer to his chest, the demon trailed up and down his chest and stomach, he commented on how sweet he tasted, and wondered if under his boxers tasted any sweeter. Which caused Dipper to buck his hips a bit, desperate for friction, only to be held down, "Don't worry, we'll get to in just a bit." The brunet gasped as he felt his harden bulge get pressed, Bill palmed it gently, watching the other squirm.

The blond chuckled, only to go back up and kiss Dipper again on the lips, still as strong as before. They parted for a moment and their eyes met, "I love you Dipper." He then leaned back in for another kiss, only to part seconds later, "I love you too Bill."

Once again they went back to locking lips, their tongues tangling in a playful battle as they started to grind against one another, gasps and moans escaping the two as they tried to get closer, they tugged on one another's hair and their legs tangled.

They pulled apart once again, Dipper laid underneath Bill, sweating, panting and red faced, "Please Bill, I'm ready!"

Bill held himself over the mortal, in between his legs, also panting and red faced a grin on his face, "Last chance to back out, are you-GAH!" The sweating blond was cut off, Dipper forced himself up and bit the junction of Bill's neck causing it to bleed.

The blond let out a mix of a grunt of pain and a moan of pleasure, he gave a pained chuckle and said, "Damn Pine Tree, didn't know you could be so rough, ah~" Dipper let out a growl as began to suck on the bleeding bite mark, drinking the demon's blood. "A-alright, let it begin."

The demon then moved his head and bit down into Dipper's neck, causing the other to grunt and bite down harder into the tanned demon's skin. Bill then took his turn, sucking the wound and filling his mouth with the mortal's blood, after several moments Dipper tapped on Bill's side with a whine; so with a grunt the two pulled apart, their mouths half filled with the blood of the other.

Bill noticed that Dipper's mouth had a slight dribble of a golden liquid, huh so that's what his blood looked like, anyway the two then leaned forward their mouths connecting before they opened the floodgates. Their tongues went back at it, mixing the blood together in one another's mouths, light dribbles of blood escaping  the corners and falling onto the blankets below.

After minutes have passed, the two pulled apart and swallowed the mixed blood in their mouths, they panted, but a smile spread across their faces, their eyes shimmered into a bright white as their skins glowed. Their bodies arched, and harsh gasps escaped them as what felt like lightening coursed through their veins. Bill collapsed on top of Dipper as he felt the strange feeling leave his body, his breath was shaky as he tried to raise himself to look into Dipper's eyes. He let out a sigh as he saw the white fade back into chestnut brown eyes. The brunet's breathing began to even, his eyes met Bill's as a smile made its way to his face, "Did it work?"

Bill nodded and climbed back over top of the other and straddled him, "Yep, now how about we finish what we started."

Dipper nodded and raised his hips to cause friction between their clothed erections, causing Bill to groan. "Damn, I never really took you for an eager bottom."

"Neither did I till now, now get your ass out of those damn pants!"

The blond chuckled then raised his hand and snapped, removing not only his pants, but Dipper's boxers. Both of their harden organs pressed against their stomachs, Dipper gasped while Bill groaned at the sudden relief from their restricting pants and into the kinda chill room.

Desperate for friction, Dipper ground his hips against Bill's, only for them to be pushed down against the bed, causing a whine from the brunet. "Now, now don't be so hasty. I want us to enjoy this."

The blond leaned down and started to kiss the brunet's burning flesh again, causing him to let out a noise of distress as he tried to thrust his hips against the other. "P-please Bill, I need you..."

A chuckle left the demon, only for him to raise up three fingers, "Then we can start with this." He placed them in front of the pale man's face, "I need you to suck. And get them nice and wet."

The brunet nodded as he opened his mouth and allowed Bill's fingers in, causing the demon to groan at the feeling of the others' tongue wrapping around his digits. "Damn, you're so hot Pine Tree."

Bill's free hand trailed down Dipper's side, causing him to arch and moan. After several minutes of light touches and sucking on fingers, Bill removed his fingers from the pale man's mouth, leaving Dipper empty and panting. The blond then maneuvered Dipper, lifting his legs and placing them over his tanned shoulders, a grin came across his face as he lifted his wet fingers for Dipper to see. "Ready Pine Tree?"

The brunet nodded and bucked his hips again, "Okay, just tell me if it hurts."

Bill then stuck one of his wet digits into Dipper's twitching hole, past the tight ring of muscle causing Dipper to gasp at the feeling. He let out a moan of discomfort, but didn't activity try and pull away, Bill began to pull his finger out only to push it back in. After a few minutes of stretching Bill then slid in another slick finger, causing another sound of discomfort from the other, especially when Bill started to scissor the tight cavern. "Ah-ah~ Bill!"

"Shush Pine Tree, we'll get there soon." Bill said right before inserting the third finger, causing Dipper to arch against him. Dipper, who was clawing at the sheets below him, arched his back again and ended up tearing the sheets. Bill pulled his fingers out of Dipper, causing the brunet to moan at the empty feeling. "Bill~!"

A smirk came across Bill's face, "Yes, yes I know. But now that you're all nice and slick, we can get to the best part."

Bill guided his hard, red, weeping erection to the brunet's twitching, and slightly gaping hole and began to push in, inch by inch. Dipper let out a mix between a yelp and moan, Bill's member was much bigger then his three fingers, stretching him further then before, although it hurt, he felt so full. Dipper's legs were removed from blond's shoulders, and placed were he wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, pulling him closer and making him go deeper, catching the demon by surprise. "Di-Dipper!"

He was pulled all the way in to his shaft, he let out a loud moan, feeling the pale man constrict around him. They stayed like that for awhile, Bill refused to move, not wanting to hurt the other, till he felt the man beneath him buck his hips up, "Pine Tree, I won't hold back if you keep this up."

"D-don't care!"

"I don't want to-"

Bill was forced down, his mouth clashing into Dipper's, only to be pulled apart just as fast. "Just do me already, I've been sexually frustrated for a long time and I want you to not hold out on me!"

Bill's mix-matched eyes widen, only to soften with a grin. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He slowly pulled out, only leaving the tip, and thrusted back in hard, causing Dipper to scream in pleasure. This pattern continued for what felt like hours to Dipper, it was torturous, but it felt so good, but he wanted more. "Faster! Please I-I can-Fuck!"

The tanned demon then picked up his pace, even with Dipper's legs wrapped around his waist he was able to pick up speed, much to his love's demand, and began to pound harder into his willing body. "Ah~ah~ah~ Bill! Again! Do what you just did again!"

Said demon smirked, he found his sweet spot. So Bill kept hitting that spot, the pale man's voice getting louder and louder as his prostate was being abused. The room filled with loud sex noise, the volume escalating as they both seemed to get close to their release.

"Ah- B-Bill I-I getting ah~ cl-close!" Dipper screamed as Bill continued to thrust into him, his weeping erection leaking pre-cum and looked like it was about to burst, his arms wound tightly around the other's tanned neck.

The dream demon grunted as he kept at it, "You're not the only one!" Bill then used one of his hands and wrapped it around Dipper's red member in between them. He started to pump the stiffened organ at the same pace, causing the brunet to scream in more pleasure, the dream demon felt Dipper's velvety walls tighten around him. They both felt their stomachs tighten, about to explode. "Ah~ Bill!"

"P-pine Tree!"

White coated Dipper's insides and their stomachs, Dipper's back arched and his toes curled as he saw stars and the feeling of pure bliss surrounded him. Bill rode out his orgasm with a few quick thrusts and then collapsed next to his love, still inside. Both males panted for air, their skin slick and sticky with sweat and cum, and the room smelled of sex.

After several minutes of regaining their breath, the two were curled up around each other, Dipper's eyes being half lidded as he felt Bill's long fingers brush through his sweat drenched hair. "You're falling asleep on me kid, get some rest."

Dipper's chestnut eyes trailed up to meet Bill's mix-matched orbs, a smile made its way to his face, he reached up to the healing bite mark on Bill's skin and whispered, "I see your mark."

The blond cocked his head, but smiled when he saw what the brunet meant. Bill saw that a yellow triangle had etched itself into the center of the healing bite mark he gave him, with a light chuckle he used his free hand to reach up and feel his own mark, in the shape of a pine tree, in which what he could guess, was blue. "Welcome to the immortal life my love."

He then decided to pull out, causing the pale man to whine at the loss, only for him to resume petting his hair, "It's okay Pine Tree, we'll have more fun later, but we need rest and don't worry, I'll clean you up tomorrow."

Dipper made a sound of understanding as he nuzzled his face into Bill's chest, and closed his eyes causing the said dream demon to smile. Bill got their blanket and placed it over their dirty bodies, he made a mental note to magic up a fresh set after their bath when they woke up. Bill closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the brunet, now closer to him then before, spiritually and emotionally.

***

A figure shimmered into existence, walking towards the sleeping couple, a smile made its way to its paper white face as it completely materialized next to the sleeping brunet. Their pink eyes were soft as they looked to the sleeping duo, the marks visible for all to see, the figure gave a silent chuckle before leaning over and running a hand though the brunet's hair. "I'm glad your happy now, both of you." They reached their hand from Dipper's hair to the blond's, "Look's like my work is done, but before I leave I just want to say this, even if you don't hear me."

They removed their paper white hand from Bill's hair, "I love you Bill, always will and I'm glad you moved on and can be happy, and Dipper, keep up the good work."

They then leaned over and gave each of them a kiss, one on Dipper's forehead, and the other on Bill's lips, then whispered "Goodbye."

They walked over to the window that showed a darkened sky, they glanced around and saw some color to the land, not just the mansion, but to the houses and plants, and everything. Color was being restored, not as vibrant as it once was, but it was a start. They turned and looked at the duo once more and smiled.

Their body began to glow, their flimsy body breaking apart into while balls of gas, like stars, and phase through the window and fly up to the sky, creating the vary shape that rested on both their, and Dipper's forehead.

Flynn, who had wanted to sleep outside for the night, knowing what his master was wanting to do, woke up to see the balls of light fly up to the sky, he tilted his head at the sight, only to lay back down and fall asleep.

Stardust was gone, but not without an impression. They'll always be there watching over the nightmare realm as the stars they always wanted to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long one? One more chapter left now, and I hope you like it, but what did you guys think of my second attempt at smut?  
> Tell me your thoughts! And until next time with the the final chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's the final chapter! I hope you enjoy!

 

Cheers rang through the open summer sky as graduation caps were tossed in the air. Young adults were surrounded by their ecstatic families, congratulating on how proud they were of them, and how they knew they could.

Among the crowd was a twenty-one year old women, she had long brown hair and bright chestnut eyes that glittered in the sunlight as her parents and great uncles hugged her, and her friends continued to cheer, they were all so happy for the young brunette getting her degree and already having a good job lined up after. They couldn't be any prouder of Mabel Pines.

Not far off from the group, a young brunet man stood, he wore an old beat up blue and white baseball cap with a Pine Tree stitched in the front, his curly brown hair reached the nap of his neck and covered his forehead, and he had a light beard, but not a mustache. He wore a red flannel top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, and black work boots. His pale fingers twirled around the cord around his neck, fiddling with the charms on the necklace.

His chestnut eyes watched over the group, but he paid more attention to the woman in the center of it all. He gave a small, but prideful smile at how far his twin has come, "Mabel!"

The young man turned and watched as a pretty blonde woman wormed her way through the crowd of people, her crystal blue eyes set on the brunette woman. "Pacifica, you made it!"

Mabel tore herself away from the group and ran up to the blonde woman, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug, which the other gladly returned. The two pulled away, still holding each other, "I thought your flight was delayed?"

"It was, but you should know that money can always get me a better flight, besides I didn't want your special guest to have third class treatment."

Just then a squeal could be heard. The two turned and saw a big potbelly pig waddle its way through the crowd of people. Causing the brunette woman to squeal in delight, "Waddles!"

Mabel dove down onto the ground and wrapped her arms around the pink pig and gave him a tight squeeze. "I've missed you so much!"

She then turned her blinding smile towards the blonde, "Thank you, Pacifica!"

Said blonde smiled and kneeled down next to the other, "It's no problem, besides I wouldn't be the best girlfriend if I didn't provide a surprise on her graduation day."

Mabel's smile widen as she wrapped her arms around the blonde again, "You really are the best girlfriend ever!"

Pacifica smiled, only for her lips to be covered by Mabel's, which she gladly returned the kiss. After a moment the two pulled apart, stood, and turned to face the group of friends and family that watched their reunion. The two women's eyes met as they let out a laugh, one being louder than the other, and joined the group of people before them, the potbelly pig following close behind.

Dipper gave a light chuckle at the sight before him, he continued to smile at the crowd of those he knew. He barely paid attention as the massive crowd of people began to thin, but he watched as the group began to gather up and talk about dinner plans, right about to leave the scene with an orange setting sun in the sky. He then let out a sigh as he watched as they turned their backs and began to walk away, Mabel and Pacifica hand in hand.

The brunet crossed his arms, only to feel a pair wrap around his shoulders, knowing who it was he leaned back against the body and rested his head on their shoulder, "Ready to come back Pine Tree?" The person behind him asked.

"Just a moment longer?"

"That's fine." Bill responded, leaning his head on top of Dipper's head. His visible golden eye watched as the Pines family walked away, he felt his heart clench, knowing that it must of hurt the one he loved to see. He's offered many times to return their memories, and let him go back for actual visits, but the brunet always refused, saying that it was better off this way.

The blond male sighed, but his eye caught Mabel holding hands with the rich blonde girl, a smile crept its way to his face, "My, my it looks like you and Shooting Star share a type."

Dipper's face burned a bright red as he turned towards the dream demon, "B-Bill!"

The golden haired demon chuckled, "I'm just saying Pine Tree, powerful blonds, even though I have magic and she has wealth, we have the ability to do what we want."

The brunet let out a groan and leaned his head on the human looking demon's chest, Bill ran his fingers over Dipper's head and leaned in for a quick peck on the top of his baseball cap. Dipper pulled away from the golden haired man and turned back towards the fading silhouettes of his family, another smile made its way to the pale man's face, his fingers lacing with Bill's.

Once the shadows faded from view the brunet turned towards the other man and said, "Let's go home."

The slightly taller dream demon gave a toothy grin as he and Dipper turned away from the setting sun, their interlocked fingers tightened as they started to walk, their surroundings morphed and changed, from the world's colors draining into monochrome, to a bright vibrant field, with lush green grass and rainbow flowers. Monstrous looking creatures flew across the sky, and small animals scurried in the tall grass.

The two males, still hand in hand, looked around the area, as if they were searching for something. "Do you see them?"

"No, but knowing them th-" Bill was cut off at the sound of giggling, causing the two men to smile.

"You can run, but you can't hide my little demons!" The blond shouted, releasing his hold on Pine Tree's hand to cup around his mouth.

"You know we'll find you!" Dipper added, taking some steps in the field.

The giggling intensified and the grass moved, coming from two different areas, but each one near one of the men. The blond and brunet turned to look at each other, grins marking their faces as they stepped further into the field. "Hmm, well then I guess we'll have to leave and- Aha!"

Both men dipped down in the grass and swooped their arms around squirming and squeal giggling creatures. The blond and the brunet each held a small child, giggling and wiggling in their grasp. Bill held up what seemed to be a girl with flowing curly dirty blond hair, bright orange eyes, sharp fangs, and dark tanned skin. She wore a bright orange sweater with black leggings and was barefooted.

Dipper held a boy with dark brown, almost black, wavy hair that covered one of his glowing hazel eyes, pointy ears, sharp claws, and pale skin with his face littered in freckles, he wore a blue short sleeve shirt that with a red long sleeve undershirt, dark blue jeans, and was also barefoot.

The two kids, who looked no more than 4 and 5, giggled with glee as they were held close by the two males. Bill and Dipper walked back towards each other, Bill was holding the squealing girl upside down, her legs kicking and hair dangling, as Dipper held the boy right side up against his chest, who was also giggling and swinging his legs about.

"Did you kids have fun?"

The kids continued to giggle, but the little girl replied, "Yeah! We played hide and seek, I found Shaun super quick, and we saw a bunch creatures too!"

"That's amazing Stella, maybe papa could record them in his journals," Bill said with childish enthusiasm as he then flipped Stella into the air, causing her to squeal, and caught her with ease.

"Bill you know how I feel about you throwing the kids like that," Dipper whined as he looked worriedly at the little giggling girl, his grip tightening on the little boy.

"Relax Pine Tree, I know what I'm doing," Bill grinned as he tossed the girl again, just in a more gentle way.

Dipper sighed as he adjusted Shaun better on his hip, who had rested his head against the brunet's shoulder with his eyes closed, and ran a hand through the boy's dark hair. He saw the sky cast red and orange colors across the sky, and turned towards the blond, "It's getting late Bill, we should head back and get these rascals in the bed. "

"Awe, but papa," Stella whined as Bill stopped tossing her in the air and placed her on his hip. "Now, now Stella, Papa is right. You guys need your sleep, don't want you to be tired for tomorrows trip."

The little girl grumbled as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder, "Okay daddy."

Bill smiled as he pressed his lips against the top of her head, "That's my girl." He turned towards Dipper with a smile, "You wanna do it Pine Tree?"

"Sure," Dipper replied as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and get pulled closer to the taller male, the brunet raised his free arm and snapped. The four vanished in a blink of an eye, only to reappear in a lavish hallway before a set of colorful doors that looked as if random colors of paint were splattered with no rhyme or reason.

Bill released his hold on the brunet and opened the door, revealing a large room with many toys scattered across a wooden floor, two twin sized beds, one in each corner, one with orange blankets and the other with red. The walls were a plethora of bright colors and had many crude drawings spread across the walls, there were dressers and desks against the walls, and a large bay window set in between the beds with dark blue curtains drawn back to show the darkening landscape.

The two men took the tired children and sat them on their respective beds, orange for Stella and red for Shaun. The two kids yawned as they watched Bill and Dipper dig in their drawers and pull out sleep clothes, they went back to kids and helped them dress into more comfortable clothes. Once that was out of the way, they tucked them in the bed and were about to bid them goodnight, till Shaun asked that one question all kids tend to ask right before bed, "Can we have a bedtime story?"

The two men looked at glanced at each other and nodded in agreement. "Sure kids, what would you like to hear?"

A light blush dusted the pale boy's face as he tried to avoid eye contact, "Well um...w-we were wondering if you...if you could-um..."

"Could you tell us about the day you found us!" Stella blurted out what her brother couldn't say.

Dipper and Bill stood wide eyed at the two, shocked that they knew. Dipper sighed as he and Bill walked over to the seats that sat in the middle of the room, "How did you guys find out?"

"I-I read your personal journal by mistake, I thought it was your magic studies book and-"

"It's okay Shaun, we understand. We were just hoping that we could explain it to you when you were older..." Dipper rubbed the back of his neck as kept glancing at the two kids.

"How much older?"

"Like your 1200th birthdays," Bill answered nonchalantly as he crossed his legs and wrapped his arm around Dipper's waist.

Dipper sighed, "But since you found out we might as well tell you, you do have a right to know."

Taking a deep breath the brunet began, "We found you both in the Mindscape at different times...Stella, I found you when I went to check a strange magic surge near a summoning sight. And there you were wrapped up in what looked to be a cult robe, you were just there asleep. I couldn't find anyone around, no magic raiding, or life sources. I couldn't leave you there alone, so I brought you home. Your father did a search with your DNA for anyone who could've been your parents, but he didn't find anything, but what we did learn was that you're half human. And we didn't want anyone to ever get you, so we brought you in." The brunet gave a small chuckle before continuing, "Great timing, in fact, me and your dad was just starting to talk about trying to start a family." Dipper stopped laughing as he looked at the little girl, "And we named you Stella because whenever you smiled, it was like you were our little star."

"What about me?"

The blond and brunet man turned towards their son who wore an anxious look, Bill gave Shaun a small smile as he answered his question, "You see, me and your papa went on a stroll through the mindscape during some of our downtime, your uncle KeyHole was babysitting Stella when we heard crying. We followed it to you, you were so scared and scratched up, we brought you home straight away. We healed up your injuries and I did the same thing with you like I did Stella, it was the same, half human, but no leads. So we brought you in, happy to make it four, and Stella was just so ecstatic to have a baby brother. You were like a gift, as Pine Tree would say, and that's where you got your name."

The two half demon children remained quiet for a moment only for Stella to ask a heartbreaking question, "Is there something wrong with us? Is that why they left us?"

Chestnut and golden eyes widen at the question, Dipper jolted out of his seat, picked up his youngest out of the bed and held him tightly as he made his way over to Stella's bed, using his other arm to pull her in his lap and wrap her in a hug, "No, no. Of course not, don't ever think that what happened was ever your fault."

"The only ones at fault are the idiots who left you," Bill added bluntly, causing the brunet and two small children to look over at him. The dream demon stood up and walked over to the trio, taking a seat next Dipper, where he reached over and slid the small boy into his lap, raking is fingers through his dark hair.

"You see kids, the universe is a cruel place full of many cruel, selfish, and greedy beings. I am an all powerful being, and yet I still don't understand why. However, we wouldn't have you kids if beings like them didn't exist." He turned towards the brunet sitting next to him, pulling him, along with Stella, closer.

"And you're both the best thing that's ever happened to us."

"Really?" Shaun sniffled as he looked up at both of his dads with watery eyes.

A smile graced the brunet's face as he pulled the others on the bed even closer, "One-hundred percent."

The small blonde gave a small smile as she clung to the brunet man, "I love you."

"We love you, kids, too." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her curly hair.

The family of four stayed in the comfortable quiet, only for the room to be filled with hushed snores from the two small children. Dipper smiled as he continued to run his fingers through their hair, only for Bill to grab his attention from the corner of his eye.

Looking over, he saw the blond motioning his head towards the door, sighing, Dipper gently moved Stella out of his lap and onto the bed, Bill doing the same with Shaun, and tucked them in with their soft blankets.

With a smile, Dipper leaned down and planted a kiss on each of their heads before whispering, "Goodnight."

Bill gave the kids a warm smile as he patted their heads before leaving the room with the brunet.

The once mortal sighed, "Think they'll be too exhausted for our trip tomorrow?"

"Don't underestimate their energy Pine Tree, even as half demons they're gonna wake us up before we get a snowballs chance to get them up, especially at their age," Bill chuckled as he brought Dipper closer to his person.

The brunet gave a quick laugh, "Yeah."

The two continued their walk down the hall in silence as they came up into their bedroom door. It wasn't the same room where Dipper began his stay in, nor was it Bill's old room, it was a room the two decided on to try and be closer with the kids if they needed something, and it wasn't too far from the library, much to Dipper's delight.

They entered their room, where Flynn, who was now the size of a full grown golden lab, layer curled up at the end of the bed, his ears twitched as the two men entered the room and dressed in comfortable sleep clothes and got ready for bed.

Dipper returned from the master bathroom that was connected in their room with a yawn, he slipped himself in the bed with Bill next to him.

"Hey Pine Tree?"

Dipper hummed in response as he looked over the blond, "Are we ever gonna tell them the truth about their parents?"

Dipper sighed as he stared at Bill. "I don't know. It was hard enough on them knowing that they were practically abandoned, but adding on about the fact that Stella was born because of a cult and demon summoning, and then her parents were killed by the same cult, and Shaun was almost killed by his parents...I hate keeping things from them, but this, they don't need this knowledge haunting them."

Bill nodded at the man but pulled him close when he saw that Dipper's hands were clenched into fists and was shaking. "It's gonna be alright Dipper, we're their parents now, not them. Besides, if anyone tries anything to hurt them, I'll disassemble their bodies into dust."

Chestnut eyes looked over and met gold, a small smile graced his tired features, "Thanks, Bill." He then leaned against the tanned demon, letting out a yawn as his eyes closed

The dream demon smiled at his love as he pressed a kiss on top of his head, "Goodnight."

Dipper let out another yawn as he attempted to say, "Night'." Causing the blond to smile, which widened when the brunet tiredly leaned up and planted a kiss on his tanned cheek. Bill laid down in the bed, bringing his love down with him, and kept Dipper resting on his chest who quickly fell asleep. Bill's eyes stayed open for a while after, his fingers running through Dipper's curly hair, as he listened to the once mortal's even breathing and kept him pulled close. His eyes soon fluttered closed to the sound of his love's heartbeat, lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

After all this time, of pain and sadness, he genuinely felt happy. He'd returned the colors to the dimension, and actually started to act like himself again, well a little less mad and bloodthirsty but still his old charming self. He stopped dimensional takeovers because he had no reason to now, he was a happy father with the love of his life, his partner for life.

If only he could see the twinkling stars in the night sky as if they shone brighter when Bill admitted to himself that he was happy.

Now one might say that the dream demon and his immortal partner's adventure has come to an end, but when you can live for an eternity and now have demon children to raise, well there will always be more adventures to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who helped support me through all of this. All of your reviews have helped and I really appreciate all of you! Thank you guys for staying with me to the end.   
> I'll try and get more stories posted soon, and I hope you guys enjoy them. Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys make it? Tell me what you think?  
> Did I have the characters in character? And if not, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it, same for any errors that I may have missed. And I will be updating on Fridays, so watch out if you wanna see more, so until next time!


End file.
